Duelist Kingdom II: Eternal Duelist Soul
by Rathje
Summary: COMPLETE!
1. Duelist Kingdom II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the characters Rathje and Duelist Soul. Other original characters are property of their respective owners.  
  
~ Duelist Kingdom II: Eternal Duelist Soul ~  
  
Yugi Moto sat on his bed, looking out the window. A lot had happened in a year. He had saved his grandfather, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and thwarted Pegasus. Yami Bakura seemed to just disappear. School had started again. It was a new year.  
  
Yugi sighed, standing up, "It's all so repetitive. Every day, go to school, do work, duel at lunch, come home, do homework, go to sleep. Then repeat. . ."  
  
"Yugi!" Solomon Moto shouted up the stairs to Yugi's bedroom.  
  
"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, emerging from his room and entering the games shop.  
  
Solomon held up pieces of paper, "The new Duel Monsters rules. They've been updated. Industrial Illusions is distributing it as we speak!"  
  
Yugi took the papers and flipped through them, "Hmm, tribute summons? Level five or higher? Level seven or higher requires two. . .Hey! My Dark Magician takes two tributes to play!"  
  
"That's right, Yugi," Solomon explained, "It'll take more to win a duel now more than ever! You can't rely on your powerful cards as much as you could!"  
  
Yugi grinned, "This must really make Kaiba mad!"  
  
Solomon smiled back, "I'll bet it does!"  
  
"Well, Grandpa," Yugi began, "if I'm going to need better base monsters in my deck, can I get some booster packs?"  
  
"Sure, Yugi," Solomon removed four booster packs from their place behind the counter and handed them to Yugi.  
  
"Well, Gramps, I better get to school!" Yugi waved as he opened the door.  
  
"But, Yugi! It's Saturday!" Solomon called after him.  
  
"Oh, in that case," Yugi smiled, "I'll be at Joey's house. What time do I need to be home for supper?"  
  
"5:00, see you then!" Solomon waved as his grandson closed the door, dashing down the street to meet his friend Joey Wheeler.  
  
Yugi stopped running after he reached the corner. While crossing the street, he decided to open his booster packs. Tearing the first one open, he removed nine cards. He read carefully as he spread them out to look at their text.  
  
"Hmm," Yugi muttered, "level four, that's no tribute. 1650 attack points. That'll make my deck."  
  
Yugi pocketed the Whiptail Crow and knocked on Joey's front door. The door swung open, and Yugi took a small step back.  
  
"Serenity?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Hi, Yugi!" the girl greeted, taking him inside, "I'm visiting Joey, he told me to expect you!"  
  
"How did the operation go?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Fine, I fell perfect!" Serenity chirped.  
  
Joey smiled as he saw Yugi from the kitchen. Grabbing a sandwich, he walked out to see his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Yug," Joey grinned, "Watcha got there?"  
  
Yugi held up his booster packs, "Duel Monsters cards. I got a few booster packs from Gramps after I found out about the new rules from Industrial Illusions."  
  
"New rules? You gotta tell me about these things, Yugi!" Joey said attentively.  
  
"Well," Yugi began, "there're tribute summons now, for one thing. . ."  
  
~  
  
Yugi and Joey sat at a table, playing Duel Monsters with the new rules. Serenity sat on a couch perpendicular to them, watching.  
  
"Okay, Yugi," Joey grinned broadly, "I tribute my Armored Lizard for my wonderful Garoozis! Garoozis, attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!"  
  
"Not enough, Joey."  
  
"Waddya mean, not enough? My Garoozis have 100 attack points more than Neo the Magic Swordsman!"  
  
"But I activate my quick-play Magic card called "Rush Recklessly", raising my Neo the Magic Swordsman up to 2400 attack points for this turn. Your Garoozis is destroyed and you lose 600 life points!"  
  
"So I have 1400 left?"  
  
"No, remember? We now have 8000 life points. You have 7400 left."  
  
"Cool! You're going down, Yugi!"  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, Yug?"  
  
"I start out with 8000, also."  
  
Joey muttered under his breath as Serenity giggled. Yugi threw down a Man- eating Treasure Chest and one card face-down. He then had them both attack Joey's life points directly.  
  
"Man, Yugi! How'd you do that?" Joey murmured.  
  
"Well, you forgot to play a couple monsters face-down to defend your life points."  
  
Serenity smiled, looking at Joey's expression. Joey drew violently, tearing the card from his deck.  
  
"Alright, Yugi," Joey grinned, "Prepare yourself!"  
  
Joey flipped over his Ultimate Offering card along with Monster Reborn, bringing back Garoozis and playing Giant Soldier of Stone, tributing both of them to bring out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Red-Eyes, attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!"  
  
"I activate Wobaku."  
  
"Dang it!" Joey hissed, "Wait, what's that do again?"  
  
"It blocks Red-Eye's attack."  
  
"Right."  
  
Yugi drew, then smiled. He tributed his Chest and Neo for the Dark Magician. He also used Fissure to destroy Red-Eyes. He equipped his Dark Magician with a Book of Secret Arts, powering it up to 2800 attack points, attacking Joey's life points directly.  
  
Joey drew. He sighed, realizing he had no more monsters in his hand. He ended his turn.  
  
"I'm afraid that's game, Joey," Yugi laughed.  
  
"Better luck next time, brother," Serenity smiled.  
  
She left the room, leaving Yugi and Joey to talk. She walked briskly outside, checking the mail. Lifting a rather heaving package, she returned to the house.  
  
"Joey!" she called, "Mail for you!"  
  
Joey and Yugi ran into the room. Joey, rubbing his hands together joyfully, took the package and ripped it open. He sat, dumbfounded, staring at the contents.  
  
"Joey, it's. . ." Yugi breathed.  
  
"A dueling glove, and two star-chips."  
  
"And a letter," Serenity smiled at them, not noticing that they were both in shock.  
  
"But," Yugi thought out loud, "Pegasus?"  
  
Joey took the letter, tearing it open.  
  
"Dear Master Wheeler," Joey read aloud, "Heheheh, it called me Master. . ."  
  
"Um, Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Right, the rest of the letter!" Joey smiled, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Duelist Kingdom Two. It is being held on the same island as the original Duelist Kingdom, won by one Yugi Moto. As a semi-finalist, you are allowed to invite one guest to come with you to Duelist Kingdom and watch as you duel your way to glory. Sincerely, Richard Pegasus."  
  
"Richard? His first name is Maxmillion," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe he got a legal name change or somethin'," Joey said nonchalantly, "anyway, Yugi, you're my best bud, you want to come with me to Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Um, Joey?" Serenity started, "Yugi was the winner of the previous Duelist Kingdom. I think he, if anyone, would receive such a letter."  
  
". . .right. . ."  
  
"So in which case he doesn't need to be invited."  
  
". . .right. . ."  
  
"So you can choose someone else."  
  
". . .right. . ."  
  
"Like maybe a certain sister who has been dying to get out of the house."  
  
"Speaking of sisters, do you want to come with me to Duelist Kingdom, Serenity?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Serenity beamed.  
  
~  
  
"As a semi-finalist in the previous Duelist Kingdom, blah, blah."  
  
She tossed the letter to the side, fitting the dueling glove snugly on her hand. Throwing on her jacket she ran from her apartment to the streets of Domino City.  
  
"There's only one person I would want to bring, but he's already going. Yugi will be invited, too. Who's left? Maybe Tea. . ." Mai muttered to herself as she began to hunt down Tea.  
  
~  
  
"Welcome to Duelist Kingdom. You are invited to come and enjoy a tournament being held by Castle Pegasus. After the festivities of last year, all the best duelists will be there. Please come and have fun," Tristan read, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
He reached for his rock and dragon deck, carefully tying an elastic band around it and putting it in a pocket of his brown trench coat. Leaving a note on the door for his parents, who would be home later that day, he left to find his friends.  
  
~  
  
"Duelist Kingdom?" he murmured, fingering his fairy-based deck, "Richard Pegasus?"  
  
He leaned back in his chair. He drew a card from his deck, staring at it.  
  
"Wingweaver," he whispered, staring at the card.  
  
Author's Note: Wingweaver is a Fairy-type monster with 2750 attack points. I think it's PSV. I have it, I can find the defense sometime.  
  
~  
  
Yugi had to admit he felt bad for inviting his Grandpa to come. He knew Mai was taking Tea, Tristan dueled, so he was coming, Joey was bringing Serenity. Bakura would be all alone at Domino City. Bakura would be quite lonely. He tried to justify himself by thinking that Bakura was used to it, but that merely made him feel sorry for Bakura even more.  
  
~~~ Three days later ~~~  
  
Yugi Moto and his friends all stood on the docks, awaiting the boat to Duelist Kingdom. He looked around. There were a few unfamiliar faces. Weevil wasn't around anymore. He dropped out of Duel Monsters after the first Duelist Kingdom. Rex Raptor still played, but his skills had diminished. A new kid stood at the end of the dock, staring out at the sea.  
  
"Hey, Yug," Joey whispered, "who's that kid?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yugi and Joey walked away from the rest (Gramps, Mai, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan) to talk to the kid. He looked up at them. He had quite long brown hair, which appeared to be hard to control. His eyes were blue. He was shorter than Joey, but taller than Yugi, which didn't say much about his height.  
  
"Hi," Yugi greeted, Joey just waved.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you going to Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes, are you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're Yugi Moto, aren't you? And Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Who're you?"  
  
"My name's Stephen Renaud. My older brother is an eliminator in Duelist Kingdom. I came to see if I could defeat my brother and make it to face Pegasus."  
  
Joey nodded, "We just came for kicks. I mean, we were in the first Duelist Kingdom, so we thought we would come to bring back memories."  
  
Stephen looked at him. Joey smiled.  
  
"Joey, get back here!" Mai yelled.  
  
Joey slunk off. Yugi shrugged and followed him.  
  
"Why'd you take me away from that conversation? I was scouting out the opposition!" Joey yelled at Mai.  
  
Mai sighed in response, "I just wanted you to say hi to Bakura, he's coming to Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"But you can only invite one person to come with you," Joey sneered.  
  
"Joey," Mai explained, "Bakura duels now. He has a Fairy-type deck."  
  
Joey opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Yugi sighed, relieved that Bakura would be coming with them. They all swung around when they heard the noises of a boat coming.  
  
"Duelist Kingdom, here we come!" Joey yelled, throwing a fist into the air.  
  
Stephen looked down at his deck, eyes burning with determination. He sifted through the cards, stopping on his favorite, Solemn Wishes. He sighed, hoping it would be enough.  
  
"Attention, Duelists!" Kimu shouted, "You will now board the boat for Duelist Kingdom. Once you run out of star-chips, you will become spectators. Form a single-file line before the docks!"  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: And cue the Yu-Gi-Oh theme-song. I'll prepare the voice that says: "Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh". Please R&R! 


	2. The Youngest, Alt title: Realism

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Bakura were invited to Duelist Kingdom II. The three semi-finalists were allowed to bring a guest each, allowing Solomon, Serenity, and Tea to come along. A mysterious young duelist, Stephen Renaud, appeared, revealing he is the brother of an eliminator.  
  
~  
  
"Yug," Joey whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi murmured, half-asleep.  
  
"I'm gonna check out what other duelists are trading."  
  
"Knock yourself out. . ."  
  
Joey stood from his cushioned seat. After stretching a little bit, he proceeded to enter a main area of the boat. Some duelists were dueling, others were trading. Joey watched as Rex Raptor and another kid dueled. Rex couldn't think straight. He continually made errors, such as accidentally playing high leveled monsters.  
  
"My Harpie's Brother attacks your Trakadon, it is destroyed and you lose 500 life points," the kid stated, "that's game."  
  
Rex Raptor cursed under his breath as he cleared his cards away, leaving the enclosed area. The kid looked quite pleased with himself, having taken one of Rex's star-chips.  
  
"Hey," Joey called, "we haven't been told we could duel for star-chips yet!"  
  
"Huh?" the kid looked up, "you must have missed the speech. Richard Pegasus is on the boat with us. He announced that Duelist Kingdom has officially begun. All duels onboard the boat will have to be held without the holographic dueling system."  
  
"Speaking of which," a voice from behind Joey began, "I've been looking to duel an amateur like you."  
  
Joey swung around at the insult. He saw Stephen Renaud. He held up his dueling deck, placing it on one of the many tables.  
  
"Want revenge?" Stephen smirked, "One star-chip match."  
  
Joey tore his deck from the pocket of his green jacket, "You're on!"  
  
They shuffled their decks, then cut their opponent's. They each drew five cards. Stephen allowed Joey to take his first turn.  
  
'This game's already in the bag!' Joey thought as a drew his card, "Go Joey! You're bad! You're bad!"  
  
"Make your move," Stephen stated firmly.  
  
Joey played one monster face-down, along with a Battle Ox in attack mode. He played one card face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Stephen raised an eyebrow. That was barely enough to sing a song about. He drew, "I play Man-eating Treasure Chest, one monster face-down, two cards face-down, and the field magic card Mystic Plasma Zone, raising my Man- eating Treasure Chest up to 2100 attack points. My Treasure Chest attacks your Battle Ox, doing 400 life points damage."  
  
Joey flinched as he heard these words, he placed his Battle Ox in the graveyard.  
  
"I end my turn, Joey."  
  
Joey drew. 'Great, a level 5 monster. I can flip my face-down monster and then tribute it for this one!' Joey flipped his Masaki and placed it in the graveyard.  
  
"I bring out my Flame Cerebrus, who attacks your Man-eating Treasure Chest, destroying it!" Joey laughed.  
  
Stephen stared at him, "Did you forget? My Mystic Plasma Zone brings him up to 2100 attack points, they're both destroyed."  
  
'Crap,' Joey thought, biting his lip. He had no monsters in his hand, he would have to hope that Stephen wouldn't attack with anything too powerful. . .  
  
Stephen drew, added the card to his hand, and looked up at Joey, eyes flashing, "I play Darkfire Soldier #1 in attack mode. I also play this card face-down in magic or trap position. Darkfire Soldier attacks!"  
  
Stephen: 8000, Joey: 5900  
  
Joey drew, immediately playing the card face-down. He ended his turn.  
  
Stephen drew, playing a Darkfire Soldier #2. Both of them attacked. The first attacked the face-down card, an Armored Lizard. The second attacked Joey's life points. With nothing to defend Joey, his life points were very low, with no hopes of rising.  
  
Stephen: 8000, Joey: 4200  
  
Joey drew. It was a Goblin Attack Force. He sighed, playing it in attack mode. He ended his turn, not wanting it to be in defense mode.  
  
Stephen drew. He flipped his Witch of the Black Forest, which he then tributed for Summoned Skull. Joey winced, flipping his trap, a Trap Hole. Stephen glared at Joey as he moved his Summoned Skull to the graveyard.  
  
"I do still get to take a monster from my deck," Stephen stated, looking through his deck and taking a card, "I play one card face-down and end my turn."  
  
Joey grinned broadly, seeing the card he drew, "My Goblin Attack Force attacks your Darkfire Soldier #2, destroying it. I then tribute it to play Judge Man! And now I play the field magic card Sogen, to power up my Judge Man to 2400 attack points!"  
  
Stephen: 7400, Joey: 4200  
  
Stephen drew. He calmly flipped his face-down monster, a Man-eater Bug. He destroyed the Judge Man using its effect, "There is nothing to these cards but sheer strategy. You can't win by using your favorites. Abandon your miserable idealism, embrace the realistic style! Darkfire Soldier, attack!"  
  
Stephen: 7400, Joey: 2500  
  
Joey drew, "So you're like Kaiba, eh? Well, I'll have you know that I. . .well. . .never mind about me an' Kaiba!"  
  
Joey played a monster face-down and ended his turn. Stephen drew, then tributed his Darkfire Soldier and Man-eater Bug for his Dark Magician. He equipped it with a Sword of Deep-seated. He played a monster face-down and then attacked with Dark Magician, sending Prevent Rat to the graveyard.  
  
"Your move, Joey."  
  
Joey drew, playing a monster face-down once more and ending his turn.  
  
Stephen drew. He flipped his Hane-hane, sending the monster back to Joey's hand. His Dark Magician attacked, reducing Joey's life points to 0.  
  
"No!" Joey shouted, "How could I lose to a Kaiba like you?"  
  
"I'm not a Kaiba," Stephen muttered, taking Joey's star-chip, "I'm a Renaud."  
  
"I didn't know you had those cards," a friendly voice said from behind him.  
  
Joey turned, seeing Serenity. Apparently, she had been watching the whole duel, "Well, Yugi and I, along with Mai, bought a bunch of booster packs. You know, to soup up our decks."  
  
"I guess it didn't work," Serenity smiled, looking at Joey's one remaining star-chip in his glove.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Joey sighed.  
  
A young man stood in the corner, smiling. He was shadowed in the dim light. He was leaning against the wall, holding a Duel Monsters deck in his left hand.  
  
'Well done, little brother,' he thought to himself.  
  
~  
  
Yugi woke up. The first thing he saw was Joey. More specifically, Joey's arm, which he was leaning against during his sleep. He looked down to see the familiar glove.  
  
"Gaa!" Yugi screamed, leaping from his seat.  
  
"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey asked dully.  
  
"You only have one star-chip!" Yugi pointed.  
  
"Yeah, I lost to that Kaiba, Stephen."  
  
"Kaiba Stephen?" Yugi asked, dumbfounded, "Stephen a Kaiba? I thought he was a Renaud."  
  
"He is, but he acts all snooty like a Kaiba," Joey muttered staring out the window.  
  
Yugi sighed "You need to be more careful, Joey. Don't duel professionals like him."  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was a professional! He was just some kid!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Joey, you disgust me!" Mai scolded, "You lose a match to a kid whose better than you, and what do you do? You spend your time complaining! Go out there and practice or win some star-chips or something! If you get hit once, do you sit there and get beaten to a pulp? No, you defend yourself! Fight that kid, he's got. . .weird hair!"  
  
"That's Rex Raptor," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, kill him!" Mai shouted, "I can't stand him, he's so arrogant!"  
  
Joey stood, walking over to his next opponent. He held up his deck, "Hey, Rex. We've both only got one star-chip, how 'bout a duel. Loser becomes the first spectator onboard, deal?"  
  
Rex nodded, beginning to shuffle his deck. Rex went first. Joey thought that he lost last time he went first, may as well try something different.  
  
"I play Uraby in attack mode and end my turn."  
  
Joey drew. He thought hard. His mind felt like it was going to burst. In his hand was an Armored Lizard, Battle Ox, Garoozis, Moon Envoy, Shield and Sword, and Ookazi. He started by playing Ookazi, along with his Battle Ox in attack mode, Moon Envoy face-down, and Shield and Sword face-down. Battle Ox attacked Uraby.  
  
Joey: 8000, Rex: 7000  
  
Rex drew. He played two monsters face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. It was a Summoned Skull. It was coming back to him. He had found a Summoned Skull in a booster pack, so Yugi had given him his Polymerization card for his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. If only he could draw those cards, though.  
  
He tributed his Moon Envoy for Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull attacked one monster, which was Mammoth Graveyard, but he forgot to attack with Battle Ox. He ended his turn.  
  
Rex drew. Closing his eyes to think, Rex moved his lips, talking silently to himself. He decided to flip his face-down Krokodilus card and tribute it to bring out a Megazowler. Megazowler attacked Battle Ox, destroying it.  
  
Joey: 7900, Rex: 7000  
  
Joey drew. He had a Prevent Rat. He played it and his Armored Lizard face- down and Summoned Skull attacked.  
  
Joey: 7900, Rex: 6300  
  
Rex played a monster face-down and ended his turn. Joey drew.  
  
'Alright, a Red-Eyes! I just need my Polymerization now!'  
  
He flipped Prevent Rat and Armored Lizard, tributing them for Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Red-Eyes attacked the defense monster, Tomozaurus, and Summoned Skull attacked life points directly.  
  
Joey: 7900, Rex: 3800  
  
Rex drew. He played two monsters face down. He then used the magic card Share the Pain, destroying Two-mouth Darkruler and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey sighed, knowing that Rex had smashed his hopes of getting his Black Skull Dragon. Rex ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He smiled weakly, seeing Polymerization. Summoned Skull attacked, destroying the face-down Serpent Marauder. Joey ended his turn.  
  
Rex played a monster face-down, along with a magic/trap card. He ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He played a Blue Winged Crown. Blue Winged Crown attacked, revealing a Prevent Rat. Joey then attacked with Summoned Skull, destroying it.  
  
Joey: 7500, Rex: 3800  
  
Rex drew, then smiled grimly. He flipped his Ultimate Offering. He then played a Mammoth Graveyard, which he tributed for a Bracchio-Raidus. Playing Raise Body Heat and Wasteland, powering it up to 2700 attack points. It attacked the Blue Winged Crown, trying to do as much damage as possible.  
  
Joey: 6400, Rex: 3800  
  
Joey grimaced. With that thing out, his Summoned Skull didn't stand a chance. He would have to hope that the next card would save his skin. Joey stared at the image of the card, seeing the cross.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn, to get back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey shouted.  
  
"That won't help you," Rex sneered.  
  
"It will once I play Polymerization, melding my Summoned Skull with Red- Eyes Black Dragon to make Black Skull Dragon! With 3200 attack points, it's more than enough to finish your Bracchio-Raidus!"  
  
Joey: 6400, Rex: 3300  
  
Rex drew. He closed his eyes, ending his turn. A smile quickly spread across Joey's face.  
  
"That's game!" he declared.  
  
The shadowed figure raised an eyebrow, 'He's improving, but it won't be enough. I'm afraid there are people much too powerful for them to handle in this tournament.'  
  
Rathje turned and walked down the hall to his private room. Looking down the hall, he saw a youth opening a door and entering the room. Rathje recognized him. His name was Gavin Threadbare. He is the European champion duelist. He specializes in using fusion. He deck is themed toward three polymerization cards and three Magician of Faith cards. Rathje smiled wryly, knowing their duel was yet to come.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it for chapter two. "Go Joey! You're bad! You're bad!" 


	3. Unlikely Challenger

The gang hopped off the boat, facing Duelist Kingdom Island. They were on a large path. Directly before them was a large sign, which appeared to be a map,  
  
"So where do we go first?" Mai muttered.  
  
"I dunno," Tristan shrugged.  
  
"I'd like to win some star-chips!" Yugi piped up.  
  
"Obviously," Mai dismissed his comment quickly.  
  
"Hey, don't talk to Yug like that!" Joey shouted.  
  
"And you're going to stop me?" Mai asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
A short boy ran up to Yugi, surprisingly shorter than him. he smiled, waving, "Hey, Yugi, long time no see!"  
  
"Mokuba?" they all said in unison.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba wore a duelist glove on his right hand. Seto Kaiba was behind him, a ways away, dueling a young man. Kaiba appeared to be winning. His first Blue Eyes had just wiped out the man's Ancient Elf, and his second Blue Eyes attacked his life points.  
  
"Yugi, how about a duel?" Mokuba chimed happily.  
  
"A pipsqueak like you duels? What a joke!" Mai said, laughing.  
  
"Sure, Mokuba, I'll duel you!" Yugi answered.  
  
~  
  
In a moment, Yugi stood opposite Mokuba Kaiba on a holographic dueling arena. Well rested, Yugi Moto shuffled his deck.  
  
'Yami, wake up!' Yugi thought.  
  
'What is it?' Yami answered.  
  
'I need your help against Mokuba,' Yugi replied.  
  
(Mind Shuffle)  
  
"Ready, Yugi?" Mokuba called out, "This is for two star-chips!"  
  
"Make your move, Mokuba," Yami shouted back, then thought, 'I just hope I don't lose Yugi's only star-chips. . .'  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Mokuba played Baron of the Fiend Sword, a monster, and a magic/trap face- down and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew. In his hand was Dark Magician, Spellbinding Circle, Fissure, Trap Master, and Muka-Muka. He played Muka-Muka face-up in attack mode and attacked Baron of the Fiend Sword.  
  
Yugi: 8000, Mokuba: 7450  
  
Mokuba drew. He then tributed his face-down Ryu-Kishin for Sword-stalker, which he equipped Sword of Dark Destruction to. Sword-stalker destroyed Muka-Muka.  
  
Yugi: 7700, Mokuba: 7450  
  
Yami drew, played fissure, then played a monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Mokuba played his 7-Colored Fish, which attacked Yami's Wall of Illusions, sending 7-Colored Fish back to Mokuba's hand. Mokuba played a monster face- down and ended his turn.  
  
Yugi: 7700, Mokuba: 7400  
  
Yami tributed Wall of Illusions for Curse of Dragon. Curse of Dragon attacked the face-down card, Ryu-Kishin Powered. Mokuba glared at Yami and drew his card.  
  
Mokuba played two monsters face-down, along with Komouri Dragon in defense mode.  
  
'What's he trying to do?' Yami thought, 'Why did he play that face-up?'  
  
Yami attacked the face-up Komouri Dragon and ended his turn. Mokuba then drew, and tributed his face-down Unknown Warrior of Fiend and Castle of Dark Illusions for a Kaiser Dragon. Kaiser Dragon destroyed Curse of Dragon, making Mokuba smirk malevolently. Mokuba played another magic/trap before ending his turn.  
  
Yugi: 7400, Mokuba: 7400  
  
"Now we're even," Mokuba grinned.  
  
"Not for long, Mokuba," Yami shouted.  
  
He drew, adding Overdrive to his hand. He used Spellbinding Circle on Kaiser Dragon, disabling it completely. He then played his Overdrive in attack mode and ended his turn.  
  
Mokuba drew, then played a monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew, played a magic/trap card, then ended his turn.  
  
Mokuba drew, then flipped his Trap Master, destroying Spellbinding Circle. He then tributed Trap Master for a Judge Man. Yami gritted his teeth, preparing for the blow. Judge Man attacked Overdrive, destroying it, then Kaiser Dragon attacked Yami's life points directly.  
  
Yugi: 4500, Mokuba: 7400  
  
Yami drew angrily. He played his Celtic Guardian and Trap Master face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Mokuba destroyed both monsters quickly, enjoying every minute of his power. Yami, using Trap Master's effect, destroyed one of Mokuba's Trap Holes. Mokuba played another monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew, playing his Whip-tail Crow face-down immediately. He ended his turn.  
  
Mokuba drew, playing a monster face-down, along with Sogen, bringing his Judge Man to 2400 attack points. Kaiser Dragon attacked Whip-tail Crow, then Yami took the rest of the damage from Judge Man to his life points.  
  
Yugi: 2100, Mokuba: 7400  
  
Mokuba seemed pleased with himself. Yami drew another card, playing the trap face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Mokuba drew once more, "Just what I was looking for!"  
  
He flipped his Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox. He then used Polymerization, bringing out his Rabid Horseman. They all attacked, for Yami had no monsters out. Yami merely laughed.  
  
"Did you forget what happened to Weevil?" he mocked, flipping over Mirror Force.  
  
Mokuba shrieked as his precious Kaiser Dragon was destroyed along with his other monsters. He clenched his fists, playing a monster face-down and ending his turn.  
  
Yami drew, smiling. He played his Neo the Magic Swordsman, which attacked Mokuba's monster, a Crass Clown.  
  
Mokuba drew his card, then ended his turn.  
  
On Yami's turn, Neo attacked, but Mokuba uses Wobaku, to block the damage. Yami shrugged and played a card face-down.  
  
"We can sit like this for as long as you want, Mokuba," Yami commented confidently, "You lost three powerful monsters, all I've lost that matters is a Curse of Dragon."  
  
"You're one to talk, Yugi Moto! You only have 2100 life points left!" Mokuba retorted, "and it's just a matter of time until I take you down!"  
  
Mokuba drew, played a monster face-down, and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew, flipping his Beaver Warrior and tributing it, along with Neo the Magic Swordsman, for the Dark Magician. Dark Magician then attacked Mokuba's face-down Jinzo #7, sending it to the graveyard.  
  
Mokuba drew, then played a monster face-down and ended his turn once more.  
  
Yami played Tremendous Fire and attacked the face-down monster, a Blue Winged Crown, and ended his turn.  
  
Yugi: 1600, Mokuba: 6400  
  
Mokuba drew, then laughed, "This is it, Yugi! I play Maha Vailo!"  
  
Mokuba equipped his Maha Vailo with Axe of Despair and Horn of Unicorn, bringing it up to 4250 attack points. Maha Vailo attack Dark Magician, destroying it.  
  
Yugi: 350, Mokuba: 6400  
  
Yami's hand was shaking as he drew his card. His eyes narrowed, knowing this wouldn't help him. He played it face-down before ending his turn.  
  
"Now who's defensive?" Mokuba cried, drawing a card.  
  
Maha Vailo destroyed the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 and Mokuba ended his turn, grinning.  
  
Yami drew once more, knowing he needed a useful card. He smiled, seeing Pot of Greed. Playing it, he drew two more cards.  
  
'Hmm, Ring of Magnetism, that probably won't help,' Yami thought, 'and Monster Reborn!'  
  
Yami played Monster Reborn, bringing out Dark Magician. He equipped him with Ring of Magnetism. He then attack, activating Reverse Trap. Dark Magician was brought up to 3000 attack points, while Maha Vailo was brought to 0. Maha Vailo was destroyed, dealing 3000 life points damage to Mokuba. Yami then used De-Spell, destroying Ring of Magnetism.  
  
"Your move, Mokuba," Yami provoked.  
  
"Don't tempt me, Yugi," Mokuba growled.  
  
Yugi: 350, Mokuba: 3400  
  
Mokuba drew, seeing the only card he could play. His eyes filled with tears as he played it face-down.  
  
Yami drew, playing his Witty Phantom. Witty Phantom attacked the face-down monster, the Immortal of Thunder. Having been flipped and sent to the graveyard, Mokuba lost 2000 life points, leaving him with 1400, and Dark Magician poised to strike.  
  
"Mokuba," Yami stated, "that is game."  
  
~  
  
Mai had long wandered off, bored by Yugi's familiar deck, and Mokuba's amateur moves. She had easily defeat one young duelist, winning three star- chips. For she, instead of putting up a mere two star-chips, offered one star-chip and a kiss if she lost.  
  
The kid had accepted, and lost. So now Mai had an easy five star-chips, half-way to fame and fortune. All she had to do was keep away from the better duelists until their weeded out, that way she wouldn't have to risk her star-chips as often.  
  
'Hey,' she thought to herself, 'where am I?'  
  
She looked around. She had somehow wandered into a swamp. She was now walking on a strip of dry land, murky water on her left and right. She looked forward, the land came to an end abruptly.  
  
She turned to leave, stopped by a dark figure.  
  
"Mai Valentine."  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Mai shrieked, scared half-way to death.  
  
"My name is Rathje. I am an eliminator. We will duel in an all-or-nothing match. Five star-chips.  
  
~  
  
Richard Pegasus sat in a large room, looking at the statistics on duelists and eliminators. One eliminator, Garrison, had taken out two duelists. Another one, Dark Rose, had defeated four. He looked upon the statistics of the top eliminator, Rathje, also known as David Renaud. He had defeated ten duelists, making them spectators. He was currently dueling one Mai Valentine, who was seeded third in the tournament.  
  
Richard grinned, looking down at the statistics for Ryou Bakura. He would soon meet his old enemy once and for all. . .  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I seem kinda dark and scary. I was shooting for dramatic, but OH WELL! Wasn't Mokuba's deck cool? Maha Vailo is a cool card, I really like it. 


	4. The Eldest, Alt title: Idealism

Rathje stood opposite Mai Valentine. Being an eliminator, Rathje's challenges could not be refused. Now they were playing for five star-chips. If Mai lost, she would become a spectator. If she won, she would have enough star-chips to enter Castle Pegasus. Unfortunately, she was against the most powerful eliminator on Duelist Kingdom Island.  
  
"Alright, Mai," Rathje shouted across the holographic dueling arena, "let's duel!"  
  
They drew their five cards. Mai went first. She drew her card. She played her Harpie Lady face-down in defence mode along with a Trap Hole and Wobaku and ended her turn.  
  
"That's it?" Rathje mocked, drawing his card.  
  
He played Heavy Storm, destroying Mai's traps. Mai gritted her teeth, having only one of each of those traps in her deck. Rathje then used Change of Heart, taking the face-down Harpie Lady and tributing it for a Summoned Skull. Equipping it with a Malevolent Nuzzler, Rathje attacked.  
  
Mai: 4800, Rathje: 8000  
  
Mai drew. She had her Elegant Egotist and Harpie Lady Sisters. If only she had another Harpie Lady. She played a monster face-down and ended her turn.  
  
Rathje drew calmly. He added the card to his hand, playing a monster and two magic/traps face-down and destroyed Mai's monster.  
  
Mai drew, played face-down, and ended her turn.  
  
Rathje drew, looking at his card, he played it face-down in magic/trap position. He then attacked, destroying Mai's monster.  
  
Mai drew. She smiled slightly. She played Dark Hole, destroying both Summoned Skull and Witch of the Black Forest. Rathje searched his deck, removing a card and adding it to his hand.  
  
"I play my Harpie's Brother!" Mai declared, placing the card on the field.  
  
Rathje flipped his Trap Hole, destroying Harpie's Brother. Mai glared across the arena, angry her monster had been defeated so effortlessly.  
  
"I end my turn," she hissed.  
  
Rathje drew, then played La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. La Ginn attacked Mai's life points directly, lowering them by 1800.  
  
Mai: 3000, Rathje: 8000  
  
Mai drew, immediately playing Harpie Lady. She then played Elegant Egotist, adding Harpie Lady Sisters to her field. Harpie Lady Sisters attacked, destroying La Ginn, then Harpie Lady attacked Rathje's life points.  
  
Rathje clapped, smiling wryly, "Congratulations, Mai, but there's still a long way to go to 0 life points."  
  
Mai: 3000, Rathje: 6550  
  
Rathje drew, smirking. Whipping the card around with his fore and middle finger, he declared his move confidently, "I play my signature card, my favourite card in the game: Gravekeeper's Servant!"  
  
Mai looked up at Rathje, "What's that do?"  
  
Rathje sighed, "Every time you attack, the top card on your draw pile goes to your Graveyard."  
  
Rathje played a monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Mai drew, playing the trap face-down. Harpie Lady Sisters attacked the face- down monster, Wall of Illusions, it was destroyed, but Harpie Lady Sisters was returned to Mai's hand. Harpie Lady attacked Rathje's life points.  
  
Mai: 3000, Rathje: 5250  
  
"And you worked so hard to get your Harpie Lady Sisters out there!" Rathje smirked.  
  
"Can it, Rathje," Mai spat.  
  
Rathje drew, seeing his a low levelled monster, "I play Neo the Magic Swordsman, who attacks Harpie Lady!"  
  
Mai: 2600, Rathje: 5250  
  
Mai sighed, drawing. It was another Harpie's Brother. She played it, attacking Neo the Magic Swordsman. Mai winced as her Monster Reborn was moved to her Graveyard.  
  
Mai: 2600, Rathje: 5150  
  
Rathje drew nonchalantly. He added the card to his hand and played one monster, Jirai Gumo. Instead of attacking, though he had enough power, he ended his turn.  
  
Mai drew, then ended her turn immediately.  
  
Rathje drew, then tributed Jirai Gumo for another Summoned Skull. He attacked, but Mai used Mirror Wall. Rathje grinned, flipping over Reverse Trap.  
  
"Summoned Skull is raised to 3750, the power of a Gate Guardian," Rathje stated.  
  
Mai: 650, Rathje: 5150  
  
Mai drew, biting her lip. Her eyes closed. Slowly, she reached to place her hand on her deck. Rathje smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, who's he?" one kid asked.  
  
"He's the European Champion. His deck specializes in fusion monsters. He has some wicked cards!" the second answered.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
The European Champion stepped off the dueling platform and walked up to the kid, brushing his long, wavy blonde hair from his eyes, "My name is Duelist Soul. I have come to test my abilities in Duelist Kingdom. Will you duel me?"  
  
The kid started sweating. He accepted. Duelist Soul put up all six of his star-chips, while the kid only put up three. Duelist Soul smiled, teeth glimmering in the sunlight.  
  
"You may go first."  
  
The kid drew, playing Armored Zombie in attack mode and ending his turn.  
  
Duelist Soul drew. He smiled slightly, playing one card face-down and ending his turn.  
  
The kid didn't suspect a thing. He attacked, sending Witch of the Black Forest to the Graveyard. He ended his turn, quite happy.  
  
Duelist Soul, after searching and shuffling his deck, discarded Thunder Dragon to take two more to his hand. He then played Polymerization, fusing the two Thunder Dragons to make Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, which attacked Armored Zombie. Duelist Soul played two magic/traps face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Duelist Soul: 8000, Jake: 6700  
  
Jake gritted his teeth, playing Dark Hole, which Duelist Soul countered with Magic Jammer, discarding Battle Ox. Jake sighed, playing one monster face-down, ending his turn.  
  
Duelist Soul drew, playing one monster face-down and attacking Jake's monster, Saggi the Dark Clown. Duelist Soul ended his turn.  
  
Jake played Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragon, bringing out a Seiyaryu. He equipped Seiyaryu with Sword of Deep-seated and attacked, but Duelist Soul's Mirror Force destroyed it and Lord of D.  
  
Jake sighed and ended his turn. Duelist Soul drew, raising one eyebrow above his mesmerizing green eye. He flipped his Magician of Faith, taking Polymerization back to his hand. He then fused Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon to make Gaia the Dragon Champion, Duelist Soul's favourite card. They both attacked Jake's life points, damaging them severely.  
  
Duelist Soul: 8000, Jake: 1300  
  
Jake's lip was bleeding from his teeth biting so hard. He looked down at his hand, playing a monster face-down and ending his turn.  
  
Duelist Soul smiled sweetly. His Twin-Headed destroyed Sorcerer of the Doomed and Gaia the Dragon Champion finished him off.  
  
Duelist Soul: 8000, Jake: 0  
  
"I do believe you owe me three star-chips," Duelist Soul called out.  
  
After collecting his star-chips, Duelist Soul looked at his glove, 'Only one more. Then I can finally enter Castle Pegasus!'  
  
~  
  
Yugi Moto was far into the duel against Cliff Sun. Cliff had pulled off many tricks, like Swords of Revealing Light, which brought them to this point, Cliff's turn following the end of Swords of Revealing Light.  
  
"Fine, I end my turn," Yami conceded.  
  
Cliff drew, smiling at his hand, "I play Black Luster Soldier, who attacks your Feral Imp!"  
  
After discarding the ritual magic card and the required monsters, Cliff attacked, destroying Feral Imp.  
  
Yami drew, playing Celtic Guardian face-down and Waboku. He then ended his turn.  
  
Cliff drew, then attacked. Celtic Guardian was destroyed, though Yami hadn't lost any life points.  
  
Yami played Monster Reborn, bringing back Dark Magician. He equipped a Germ Infection to Black Luster Soldier, hoping for the best.  
  
Cliff drew, shrugged, then attacked with Black Luster Soldier. Yami activated Wobaku, saving his Dark Magician. Next turn, though, Black Luster Soldier would be too weak to destroy Dark Magician.  
  
Yami drew, playing Witty Phantom face-down. He added another card to his magic and traps and ended his turn.  
  
Cliff drew, then tributed Black Luster Soldier for Summoned Skull. It was now a face-off between Summoned Skull and Dark Magician. Neither one could kill the other. If one attacked, both would be destroyed. Cliff grinned, adding a Horn of Unicorn to Summoned Skull, attacking.  
  
Cliff: 3400, Yugi: 2300  
  
Yami drew, angry at Cliff for destroying Dark Magician. He played Fissure, then tributed Witty Phantom for Curse of Dragon. Curse of Dragon attacked, taking 2000 off Cliff's life points.  
  
Cliff: 1400, Yugi: 2300  
  
Cliff drew, smiling broadly once more. He played Monster Reborn, bringing back Black Luster Soldier. Black Luster Soldier attacked Curse of Dragon, sending it to the Graveyard. Cliff ended his turn.  
  
Cliff: 1400, Yugi: 1300  
  
It was a close match. Neither one was willing to give an inch. Yami would have to hope for a useful card. He had drawn his own Black Luster Soldier. He frowned, knowing it would take too high a level tribute to play him.  
  
'Unless,' Yami thought, 'I play Celtic Guardian face-up in attack along with Wall of Illusions face-down, then use Wall of Illusions and Witty Phantom as tribute!'  
  
Yami flipped his ritual magic, bringing out Black Luster Soldier, who attacked the other Black Luster Soldier. Both were destroyed, leaving Celtic Guardian free to launch the finishing blow.  
  
Cliff: 0, Yugi: 1300  
  
Yami smiled, now with four star-chips. He just needed six more. Soon, he and Joey would be back within the walls of Castle Pegasus. . .  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, lots of duels. Sorry for any spelling errors, my PC's having 'problems'. Thank you for the nice reviews! It's named Eternal Duelist Soul 1) It's a cool name, 2) Duelist Soul is a cool character, and 3) later story-line. Toodles! 


	5. Yasumi Shiroko

Stephen Renaud stood opposite Tristan, eyes glimmering, "Well, do you accept?"  
  
"Fine, let's duel!" Tristan replied angrily.  
  
Stephen smirked, walking calmly to the dueling platform. After shuffling his deck, he drew his five cards. He then awaited Tristan's first move. The sun was setting. Soon the only light would be from the holographic dueling arenas. Spectators who were not sleeping would gather to watch the duel.  
  
Tristan drew, looking at his card. He was a new duelist, he would admit to that. But he'd been watching the best for. . .how long? He wouldn't let some punk beat him. He just played his Giant Soldier of Stone face-down in defense along with his De-Spell as a bluff and ended his turn.  
  
So Stephen drew. He played two magic/trap along with a Darkfire Soldier #2 and then equipped it with a Sword of Deep-seated, raising it to 2200 attack points. It attacked, destroying Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
'For my first duel in Duelist Kingdom, this could be going a little smoother,' Tristan thought, drawing another Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
He played his Soldier, along with a Destroyer Golem face-down and ended his turn. Stephen drew, still smiling, and played Guardian of the Throne Room. Attacking, Darkfire Soldier destroyed Destroyer Golem, but Guardian of the Throne Room couldn't defeat the Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
Stephen: 7650, Tristan: 8000  
  
Stephen played one monster face-down before ending his turn. Tristan drew, tributing Giant Soldier of Stone for Curse of Dragon, then playing Mountain, powering up Curse of Dragon to 2200, equal to Darkfire Soldier. He attacked, defeating Guardian of the Throne Room.  
  
Stephen: 7100, Tristan: 8000  
  
Stephen drew, unfazed by the Curse of Dragon. He merely played his own Mystic Plasma Zone, destroying Mountain and raising dark monsters (even though none were in play) attack by 500 and lowering their defense by 400. Darkfire Soldier #2 attacked, dealing 200 damage to Tristan.  
  
Stephen: 7100, Tristan: 7800  
  
Tristan played Monster Reborn, bringing back Curse of Dragon. He also played Dragon Treasure, raising it to 2300 attack points. He attacked, destroying Darkfire Soldier.  
  
Stephen: 7000, Tristan: 7800  
  
Stephen merely shrugged, playing his Man-eating Treasure Chest and flipping his Man-eater Bug, destroying Curse of Dragon once more and attacking Tristan directly.  
  
Stephen: 7000, Tristan: 5700  
  
Tristan gazed down at his hand. He had a Flute of Summoning Dragon and a Red-eyes Black Dragon. He only had two star-chips. He had only accepted because Stephen had put up four star-chips. He drew his card. His eyes narrowed, preparing to make his move.  
  
"I play Lord of D! I use Flute of Summoning Dragon to play Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Tristan shouted.  
  
Stephen looked quite indifferent as his Man-eating Treasure Chest was destroyed. Stephen's life points fell. Lord of D. attacked, lowering them even more. Tristan looked quite happy as he ended his turn.  
  
Stephen: 4500, Tristan: 5700  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan cheered.  
  
"Tristan!" a voice shouted from below him.  
  
Tristan looked down, seeing that it was Tea who had shouted. The rest of the gang were standing with her, waving, "Hey, guys, when did you arrive?"  
  
"Just now," Joey yelled back, "Why did you run off?"  
  
"If I hung around, people would only challenge the big name duelists like you and Yugi, so Bakura and I left."  
  
"Where is Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno, I guess he left after I started dueling this guy. Speaking of which, did you see me take out his life points?"  
  
"Don't get arrogant, Tristan!" Tea shouted, "He still has 4500 life points."  
  
Stephen drew. He played Goblin Attack Force, then attacked, activated Reverse Trap, lowering Red-eyes' attack points to 1900, defeating it.  
  
Stephen: 4500, Tristan: 5300  
  
"But Reverse Trap couldn't have affected Red-eyes while Lord of D. was on the field!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"That only works for effects that specifically affect one monster card," Stephen smirked.  
  
Tristan drew. Angrily, he played a Bistro Butcher, raised to 2300 attack from Mystic Plasma Zone. He attacked, destroying Goblin Attack Force and causing Stephen to draw 2 cards. Stephen flipped his other trap, Solemn Wishes.  
  
"What that do?" Tristan asked impatiently.  
  
"Every time I draw a card, I recover 500 life points," Stephen grinned.  
  
Tristan muttered something under his breath that nobody could hear. Stephen drew to start his turn, recovering another 500.  
  
Stephen: 6000, Tristan: 5300  
  
He played one monster face-down and a Battle Ox in defense face-up. He played another magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Tristan drew. He attacked Battle Ox, destroying it. Stephen activated his trap, Michizure, to bring Bistro Butcher to the graveyard as well, and recovered another 1000 life points from drawing 2 cards. Tristan grimaced, then looked at his hand. He had a Thunder Dragon, along with Polymerization. He discarded Thunder Dragon to take 2 more to his hand. He then used Polymerization to fuse them together and bring out his Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon and ended his turn.  
  
Stephen: 7500, Tristan: 5300  
  
Stephen flipped his Hane-hane, returning Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to Tristan's fusion deck. He then tributed Hane-hane for a Summoned Skull, which attacked.  
  
Stephen: 7500, Tristan: 2300  
  
Tristan stared at his hand. He had no monsters. He could do nothing. The Summoned Skull would destroy him next turn. He sighed, ending his turn.  
  
Stephen: 8000, Tristan: 2300  
  
"Tristan," Stephen grinned, "you owe me two star-chips."  
  
Stephen now had six star-chips. Tristan had zero. He shuffled over to his friends, expecting a lecture from Tea.  
  
"It's okay, Tristan," the familiar voice said.  
  
"What?" he looked up, quite shocked.  
  
Tea stared blankly at him, "What's wrong? At least you just came for fun. It's not like you lost anything important."  
  
Tristan was still puzzled as they walked off to look for Bakura.  
  
~  
  
"I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode with a Book of Secret Arts. I attack your Armored Zombie, sending him to the graveyard!"  
  
She was quite pleased with herself. She brushed her black hair from her eyes. It was quite dark, but her wisp of purple hair stood out well enough to notice. Her black trench coat covered her white tank top. With her baggy black pants, she was almost invisible in the night.  
  
"It's your turn, Bones," she smiled sweetly."  
  
'This isn't worth two star-chips,' Bones sighed, "I play Dragon Zombie and end my turn."  
  
'Why is it in attack mode?' she thought to herself.  
  
She added a face-down monster to her arsenal and attacked. Bones activated Reinforcements, but she used Fairy's Hand Mirror, moving Reinforcements onto Neo the Magic Swordsman, raising him to 2500 attack for one turn.  
  
Bones: 4200, Yasumi: 6300  
  
Yasumi Shiroko stood, smiling, across from Bones. She drew a card. She then flipped and tributed her Mystical Elf for Dark Magician Girl, powered up by the two Dark Magicians in her graveyard.  
  
"I attack you, that's game," she smiled sweetly.  
  
Bones groaned. He now only had one star-chip left. He wished he had never come to Duelist Kingdom.  
  
'That was quite easy,' Yasumi grinned, looking at her five star-chips.  
  
~  
  
"I'm takin' you down, punk," Bandit Keith taunted.  
  
"We'll see," the eliminator responded blankly.  
  
The shuffled their decks. Bandit Keith went first, playing a Ground Attacker Bugroth in attack mode and ending his turn.  
  
Rathje's drew. He played La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. He played two magic/trap cards and attacked Ground Attacker Bugroth, sending it to the graveyard.  
  
Bandit Keith: 7700, Rathje: 8000  
  
Bandit Keith played his Gradius and Oni Tank T-34 face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje merely drew and attacked, destroying Gradius and ending his turn.  
  
Bandit Keith drew, smiling fiercely. He flipped Oni Tank T-34, tributing to bring out Spike Bot. He then equipped Spike Bot with 7-Completed, raising its attack to 2500. It attacked La Ginn, defeating it.  
  
Bandit Keith: 7700, Rathje: 7300  
  
Rathje drew. He then used Fissure to destroy Spike Bot. He played Harpie's Brother and attacked. He then played one monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Bandit Keith: 5900, Rathje: 7300  
  
Bandit Keith growled softly, drawing a card. He played a monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He then flipped his Man-eater Bug, destroying Cyber Falcon. He tributed Man-eater Bug for a Summoned Skull. Both Summoned Skull and Harpie's Brother attacked Bandit Keith's life points directly.  
  
Bandit Keith: 1600, Rathje: 7300  
  
Bandit Keith muttered something to himself, drawing a card. He played one monster face-down and ended his turn. He grimaced, knowing what would happen.  
  
Rathje drew. He then attacked with Summoned Skull, destroying Guardian of the Throne Room. His Harpie's Brother then attacked.  
  
Bandit Keith: 0, Rathje: 7300  
  
"Bandit Keith," Rathje declared, "I hope you enjoy being a spectator."  
  
~  
  
Bakura played his Wall of Illusion face-down and ended his turn. This two star-chip duel had been going on for far too long. He had to find a way to end it.  
  
"I tribute my Baron of the Fiend Sword for Beast of Talwar, and attack your face-down monster," Rohit Thomas, his opponent declared.  
  
Bakura flipped his Wall of Illusion, sending it to the graveyard and Beast of Talwar to Rohit's hand. Rohit played a monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Bakura drew, and played his Spirit of the Harp and Mystical Elf face-down in defense mode along with a magic/trap face-down. He then played Swords of Revealing Light, flipping Rohit's Prevent Rat. Bakura then ended his turn.  
  
Rohit drew, then ended his turn.  
  
Bakura picked up his card, looking at his hand. He flipped his two monsters and tributed them to play his Wingweaver, his favorite card. He attacked, destroying Prevent Rat.  
  
Rohit drew, playing his Blue-Winged Crown in defense mode, he ended his turn.  
  
Bakura played his Shining Friendship, which destroyed Blue-Winged Crown. Wingweaver then attacked Rohit's life points directly. Bakura flipped his Minor Goblin Official before ending his turn.  
  
Bakura: 6700, Rohit: 2650  
  
Rohit drew, losing 500 life points in his standby phase. He played Insect Soldiers of the Sky in defense and ended his turn.  
  
Bakura drew. He attacked with Shining Friendship, then Wingweaver attacked Rohit directly.  
  
Bakura: 6700, Rohit: 0  
  
Bakura now had four star-chips. He smiled slightly in his own special little way. He walked off, leaving Rohit lying on the ground, sleeping.  
  
~  
  
Yasumi Shiroko sighed. She had done a lot today. She had almost tripled her star-chips. She deserved what sleep she could get.  
  
She had set up a tent at the edge of the woods. It was quite large, but only one person would be sleeping within it. She hummed softly to herself as she unzipped the tent.  
  
She entered, dropping a small bag she had been carrying. A man was standing before her. His head was downcast. He was shadowed. Yasumi could not see his face at all. He wore a trench coat, like her, only his was a dark brown.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"My name is Rathje. I am an eliminator," he answered, raising his head to see her, "We will compete in an all or nothing match."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's chapter five. Next time: Rathje vs. Yasumi! Will the emerging duelist defeat the most powerful of the eliminators? Find out when I stop being lazy! WHOoo. . .Zzzz. . . 


	6. Betrayal

Author's Note: I apologize for the error with Curse of Dragon and Mystic Plasma Zone. Thanks to Magicianman/Smokegirl for explaining that to me. Unfortunately, I am too lazy to provide another duel, let's just say Darkfire Soldier #2 got a Malevolent Nuzzler or something like that, okay? Everybody happy? Good.  
  
Author's Note: Man, I keep on forgetting the 'Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh'  
  
Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Stephen dueled Tristan, Bakura dueled Rohit, Rathje dueled Bandit Keith, Yasumi Shiroko (new character) dueled Bones. Rathje then appeared before Yasumi to challenge her to an all-or-nothing duel.  
  
~  
  
Yasumi knew that the rules stated she couldn't back down from a match against an eliminator. She couldn't take him out, eliminators had an endless supply of star-chips. If she won, she would have ten star-chips, enough to enter Castle Pegasus. She had to win and defeat the greatest of the eliminators.  
  
"Fine," she replied.  
  
Rathje nodded. He then removed his cell phone from his trench-coat pocket, "Just give me one moment."  
  
Yasumi sifted through the cards in her deck, hoping for the best. Rathje pressed a button, speed-dialing Castle Pegasus.  
  
"Croquet?" Rathje spoke quietly, "this is Rathje. May I speak to Pegasus?"  
  
"Master Pegasus is currently busy," the raspy voice hissed on the other end, "he is currently consulting his Yam. . .er. . .he is reviewing the statistics of duelists."  
  
"Consulting who?" Rathje asked suspiciously.  
  
"It is of no importance," Croquet answered, "may I relay a message to Master Pegasus?"  
  
"Yes," Rathje stated firmly, "tell him I have defeated Bandit Keith and removed him from the competition."  
  
~  
  
Croquet hung up the phone, then walked stolidly down the corridors of Castle Pegasus to a large wooden door, which he knocked upon loudly.  
  
"Enter," a voice spat from the other side.  
  
Croquet opened the door and walked in, "Sir, Rathje has defeated Bandit Keith."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Croquet did not move.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Croquet confessed hesitantly, "I may have accidentally told Rathje of your presence."  
  
Richard Pegasus stood, finally turning to face Croquet. His Millennium Eye and Ring shone brilliantly, "Send Kimu."  
  
"Yes, Master Bakura."  
  
~  
  
They shuffled there decks, each drawing five cards. Yasumi Shiroko went first, playing one monster face-down, a magic/trap, and ending her turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He played La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, two magic/traps, and attacked, revealing a Mystical Elf.  
  
Rathje: 7800, Yasumi: 8000  
  
Yasumi drew a card. She played another monster face-down and ended her turn.  
  
Rathje played Neo the Magic Swordsman. La Ginn then attacked the face-down monster, Dragon Piper, neither were destroyed.  
  
Yasumi tributed both Dragon Piper and Mystical Elf for Dark Magician, which attacked La Ginn. Rathje activated Waboku, one of two in his deck. Yasumi shrugged and ended her turn.  
  
Rathje drew, grinned. Holding the card in his index and middle fingers, he pressed it against the base of his thumb, flipping it over, the deftly grabbed it again with his fingers, playing it on the field.  
  
"I play Gravekeeper's Servant!" Rathje shouted, "my signature card."  
  
He then flipped both monsters into defense mode, played another monster face-down, and ended his turn.  
  
Yasumi picked up her card, playing Ryu-Kishin Powered. She then played Yami, powering up Spellcasters and Fiends by 200 attack and defense, lowering Fairies by 200. She attacked with both monsters, destroying both Neo and La Ginn, losing a Change of Heart and her second Dark Magician from the top of her deck.  
  
Rathje drew. He then flipped his Man-eater bug, destroyed Dark Magician, and played his Summoned Skull by tributing it. Summoned Skull attacked Ryu- Kishin Powered, sending it to the graveyard.  
  
Rathje: 7800, Yasumi: 7100  
  
Yasumi drew. She played Dark Hole, destroying Summoned Skull. She then played her own Neo the Magic Swordsman, who attacked. Rathje lost 1900 life points, and Yasumi lost her Fissure.  
  
Rathje: 5900, Yasumi: 7100  
  
Yasumi played two more magic/trap cards before ending her turn. Rathje merely played two monsters face-down and ended his own turn.  
  
Yasumi drew. She tributed Neo for Dark Magician Girl, powered up to 2800 by the two Dark Magicians and Yami. It attacked one face-down monster, showing Princess of Tsurugi. Yasumi lost an additional 1500 life points along with her Trap Hole.  
  
Rathje: 5900, Yasumi: 5600  
  
Rathje took the top card from his deck. He then ended his turn.  
  
Yasumi drew. She played a Mystic Clown, at 1700 attack points from Yami. Dark Magician Girl attacked, destroying Wall of Illusion and sending DMG back to her hand. Her Mystic Clown then attacked directly, doing 1700 damage to Rathje's life points. Yasumi's Jinzo was sent to the graveyard, but she used her face-down Monster Reborn to bring it back onto the field.  
  
Rathje: 4200, Yasumi: 5600  
  
Rathje drew. He used Change of Heart, taking Jinzo. He then played Malevolent Nuzzler, powering it up to 3100 attack points. He played one monster face-down. He then attacked Mystic Clown, doing 1400 points of direct damage.  
  
Rathje: 4200, Yasumi: 4200  
  
Yasumi drew, her Jinzo returning to her side of the field. She smiled, having it powered up. She decided not to tribute it for Dark Magician Girl. She attacked, but Rathje's face-down monster was his second Man-eater Bug, destroying both of them. Now Yasumi's Jinzo was dead, along with her Soul Exchange from attacking, and she didn't have her Dark Magician Girl out. She bit her lip, playing a monster face-down and ending her turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He lifted a card from his hand, preparing to play it. Suddenly the sound of metal striking metal was heard from Rathje's right. He turned, seeing a bullet hole on the arena. Kimu stood a ways away with two men, both with pistols.  
  
"This duel is over!" Kimu shouted.  
  
"I apologize for the inconvenience," Rathje stated, looking at Yasumi, who was quite shocked, "but I must leave."  
  
Swiftly grabbing his deck and star-chips, Rathje hopped down from the dueling arena. He dashed off into the woods, Kimu and his suits chasing after him. It was far into the night. They would have a hard time catching him.  
  
Yasumi sighed. They had equal life points. Neither one could be declared the winner. She stared at the dark forest as they faded from sight.  
  
~  
  
Rathje dashed through the forest, darting back and forth among the trees. The two suits had long since disappeared, but Kimu would be harder to shake. He headed to the south-eastern edge of the woods, where he had stashed his equipment.  
  
Kimu was close behind him. He saw him changing direction. The had left the trail a while ago. Kimu couldn't see Rathje, only the moving shadows. Both of them were unarmed. They were also in good shape, they could keep running for quite a ways.  
  
Rathje suddenly jumped, grabbing onto a tree-branch and hauling himself up. He continued to climb, higher and higher. He eventually reached a branch with a brown bag slung over it. Standing on a thick branch, he reached in, removing what he could.  
  
Everything in the bag was for his eliminator style. He had a couple smoke- bombs for dramatic entrances and exits. He found his grappling hook, incase he wanted to appear in less expected places. He dug out a couple other things he thought might help him, putting them into the pockets of his trench coat. He stopped when he found his star-chips. Richard Pegasus had given him 50 star-chips to use against others. So far he hadn't lost any.  
  
He took all of them, holding them tightly in his right fist. He started to climb down. When he reached the ground, he looked about cautiously, hoping Kimu had left.  
  
Suddenly he was struck in the back. He fell forward, the star-chips flying from his hand. He turned, seeing Kimu. Rathje stood, preparing for combat. Kimu leapt forward, but Rathje ducked to the side, sending Kimu rolling down the hill after the star-chips.  
  
"That's the last I'll see of those," Rathje sighed discontentedly.  
  
He took his cell phone from his pocket once more. He dialed the number for a friend of his, "Rose?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is Rathje. How are you, Dark Rose?"  
  
"I'm fine, I took out two kids in the last hour."  
  
"Good, but this isn't about elimination."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Rathje took a deep breath, "Pegasus sent Kimu after me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Rathje replied, "I'm going to try and find out. All I know is that Croquet said something to me he wasn't supposed to, something about a Yami."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well," Rathje answered, "I'm not going to be an eliminator anymore. I'm entering as a competitor. I have five star-chips with me, Kimu made me lose all the others. I'm going to try and make it to Castle Pegasus. You know the drill, right? Winner faces Pegasus in a match, any stakes."  
  
"So what're you going to do if you win?" Dark Rose's voice echoed from the other side.  
  
These words rang inside Rathje's mind, "I'll tell you when I found out why Kimu came after me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Tell Garrison and the other eliminators for me, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh, and Rose?"  
  
"Yeah, Rathje?"  
  
"I need five more star-chips, so I'll probably come and duel you, you know, double or nothing duel."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Good-bye, Rose."  
  
Click  
  
Rathje put his cell phone away. He was safe, for now. He needed some questions answered. More importantly, he needed somewhere to spend the night, or at least get some food. He could no longer stay with the other eliminators. He walked off through the woods, trying to find the trail.  
  
~  
  
"This better be important. . ." Yasumi muttered in response to the murmuring outside waking her.  
  
She changed quickly and opened the tent, seeing Rathje.  
  
"Um, hi," he greeted.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep with all the other eliminators?" she spat angrily.  
  
"Funny thing about that," Rathje sighed, "Kimu came after me."  
  
"I saw."  
  
"I'm no longer an eliminator. I'm entering as a duelist. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while."  
  
"Rathje?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Yasumi sighed, "Alright, Rathje, if you're fine with sleeping outside."  
  
"Sure," he shrugged.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, not many duels, but more story-line. It took me SO long to figure out how Rathje would become a contestant. ^_^! 


	7. The Angel and the Soldier

Author's Note: All decks used (of the ones I know the cards in) by OCs are the actual decks. These decks include: Rathje, Stephen, Cliff Sun (who won't appear again). It is card for card, no additions.  
  
Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: In the middle of a heated duel between Rathje and Yasumi Shiroko, when life points were tied, Kimu showed up, attacking Rathje. Croquet had accidentally said something he wasn't supposed to while talking to Rathje. Rathje decided to resign as an eliminator, enter the competition as a duelist, and challenge Richard Pegasus. He doesn't know why Kimu came after him, but he's determined to find out.  
  
~  
  
Yasumi's eyes opened. She yawned, realizing it was morning. She changed into her usual clothes quickly, then exited her tent. Rathje was already awake. He stood a few feet away from her, back to her.  
  
"Good morning," his voice murmured.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Well, you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rathje turned. His face was fierce with stolidity. His eyes were cold. They looked at one another for a few moments before breaking the silence.  
  
"Why did you come here again?" Yasumi asked carefully.  
  
Rathje sighed, "You saw Kimu attacking me. I'm no longer an eliminator. I've informed my friend, Dark Rose, another eliminator."  
  
Each time he said 'eliminator' it sound it if he were choking.  
  
"I only had two choices to go to," Rathje explained, "I could have gone to my younger brother, Stephen. He is competing in Duelist Kingdom, but we are both friends and rivals. I was considered a threat back home, so he figures that by winning Duelist Kingdom, he will be on the same level. If I join with him, then it will seem as if I am trying to rain of his parade. That left me with my other choice, you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well," Rathje started, "for one thing, you seem like a nice person. Another, you recently dueled me, so I figured you, if anyone, would remember my face. Lastly, you appeared to be like me, alone. You aren't traveling with anyone, so I thought that you could use some companionship as well."  
  
A slight smile flickered across Yasumi's face as she thought to herself, 'I have felt a little lonely.'  
  
"So how about it? May I stay with you?" Rathje asked.  
  
Yasumi nodded, "Alright, Rathje, you can stay."  
  
"May I ask for one more favor?" Rathje added.  
  
"What?" Yasumi raised one eyebrow, curious.  
  
"Well, we know nothing about each other. You don't even know my real name," Rathje explained, "We may as well get to know one another."  
  
"Alright, what's your name?"  
  
"David Renaud."  
  
"You know mine, Yasumi Shiroko," Yasumi smiled, "David, eh? Well, nice to meet you."  
  
Yasumi extended her right hand. David shook it vigorously.  
  
"I've been called a nice girl. I can get quite. . .angry. . .at times. I am very skilled in Tae-Kwon-Do. I am sixteen years old. I have Chinese and Japanese descent. That's about it."  
  
David nodded in acknowledgement, "I'm seventeen. I have not learned any official forms of martial arts or anything, like you, but I have been told I'm stronger than I look. I am quite quick, but nothing professional. I am usually quiet and observant, but I can be outgoing, sometimes. I come from Maple Ridge, British Columbia, Canada. I descend from north-western European countries, including England and France. I do believe that is all."  
  
Author's Note: All of Rathje/David's personal information is correct except for age, which I bumped up three years for story-line, making him older than the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and my brother one year younger.  
  
"How about Duel Monsters history?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"I have been dueling for quite some time. I have a Fiend and Spellcaster deck. My favorite card is Dark Magician Girl. People say I'm very good," she blushed a little as she said the last part.  
  
"Hmm, I have a deck constructed mostly around continuous magic and trap cards. My favorite card is Gravekeeper's Servant. If I had to choose a theme for type, I guess it would have to be Fiend, because I have three La Ginns and three Summoned Skulls. My deck revolves around powerful magic and trap to guide it through duels, with lots of monster destruction cards. Though I have lost one duel in my life, I have never lost a match," David explained.  
  
Author's Note: That's all correct.  
  
"I see," Yasumi replied, "anything else?"  
  
"One more thing," David stated, "you can call me whatever you want, but I'd prefer if other people still called me Rathje, keeps the dramatic effect."  
  
Yasumi grinned, "Alright."  
  
The two walked off. Yasumi brushed her black hair from her eyes. 'Rathje' stared off into the distance at Castle Pegasus.  
  
~  
  
"Well?" Pegasus asked menacingly.  
  
"Master Bakura," Croquet hesitated slightly as he spoke, "Kimu failed to catch Rathje. I have received notice from Dark Rose that. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That Rathje has resigned. He is no longer acting as an eliminator. He is entering Duelist Kingdom and is planning on challenging you."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Croquet," the man said, standing. Croquet just now realized how much he looked like his uncle. He had identical hair, but preferred a deep blue suit as opposed to white and red. Of course, that could just be Yami Bakura's decision, "I have lived as a Tomb Robber. I have robbed from Pharaohs. I have stolen Maxmillion Pegasus' Millennium Eye. I do believe I can defeat Rathje in a duel. He is the least of our worries. For he has barely a reason to make it to face me. No, he is not going to make it to the final duel. I will see to it."  
  
~  
  
Ryou Bakura walked swiftly through the meadow. He needed to find a duelist, someone he could defeat to raise his amount of star-chips. He couldn't keep wandering aimlessly.  
  
"Hey!" a gruff voice called out.  
  
Bakura swung around. There stood a tall man in dark green uniform. His hair was smooth and blond, neatly combed and tucked behind his ears. His dueling glove was completely full, which made Bakura wonder what he was doing.  
  
"Who are you?" Bakura asked cautiously.  
  
"My name is Garrison," the man replied confidently, "I'm an eliminator. We will duel. You win, you double your star-chips. You lose, you're going home, boy."  
  
Bakura bit his lip. If he won, he would still need two more star-chips. This wasn't the ideal time to fight an eliminator. If only he could get one more star-chip before the duel.  
  
"Let's go, little boy," Garrison shouted in a deep voice.  
  
"Alright, let's duel."  
  
~  
  
Bakura had drawn his five cards. Garrison, being all high and mighty like he was, let Bakura make the first move. Bakura deemed this a disadvantage against an eliminator, for they know the stats and deck types of all duelists, but the duelists know nothing about them. He had no idea what he was up against.  
  
'I'll just play this face-down and a couple traps," Bakura thought, playing his Mystical Elf, Fairy's Hand Mirror, and Reverse Trap.  
  
"Defense, eh?" Garrison grinned, "This ain't war, little boy, this is Duel Monsters!"  
  
Garrison drew, playing Gaia Power, raising earth monsters attack by 500 and lowering their defense by 400. Playing Battle Ox, he attacked, destroying Mystical Elf. He played one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
'Not yet,' Bakura thought, drawing.  
  
"Come on, kid," Garrison laughed, "you know nothing in your deck can stand up to my mighty warriors! Forfeit gracefully while you have the chance!"  
  
Bakura smiled in his own special little way, playing two monsters face-down and ending his turn.  
  
Garrison drew, adding a Sword of Deep-seated to his Battle Ox. He then attacked Bakura's face-down monster. Bakura grinned, revealing Wall of Illusion and Reverse Trap. Garrison cursed silently, Battle Ox returning to his hand.  
  
Garrison: 6900, Bakura: 8000  
  
Bakura drew. He played another trap face-down. He then flipped his Shining Friendship and tributed it and Wall of Illusion for Wingweaver. He attacked, doing 2750 points of direct damage to Garrison.  
  
Garrison: 4150, Bakura: 8000  
  
Garrison played his Battle Ox once more. He attached Sword of Deep-seated. He then activated Ultimate Offering, playing Milus Radiant. His Battle Ox attacked, having 3200 attack points. Bakura used Fairy's Hand Mirror, moving Sword of Deep-seated onto Wingweaver. Battle Ox was destroyed. Milus Radiant, being in defense mode, did not attack (also there was the slight problem with attack points). Garrison ended his turn.  
  
Garrison: 3600, Bakura: 8000  
  
Bakura drew. He played a monster face-down and attacked with Wingweaver, destroying Milus Radiant. He played Luminous Spark (Field: 500 Attack, -400 Defense, Light monsters), destroying Gaia Power, and ended his turn.  
  
Garrison drew, playing Fissure. Bakura was unfazed by the destruction of his Wingweaver. He then played Goblin Attack Force, which attacked the face- down Spear Cretin. Bakura took back his Wingweaver while Garrison took his Battle Ox. Garrison ended his turn, playing one magic/trap face-down.  
  
Bakura played another monster face-down, then attacked Goblin Attack Force with Wingweaver. He ended his turn.  
  
Garrison drew, still confident. He played Polymerization, fusing Battle Ox with the Mystic Horseman in his hand to make Rabid Horseman. He then played Change of Heart, taking Wingweaver and tributing it for Judge Man. Garrison then played Monster Reborn, taking back Wingweaver. He attacked, doing 7250 life points damage to Bakura.  
  
Garrison: 3600, Bakura: 750  
  
"How'd you like that, kiddo?" Garrison laughed loudly.  
  
Bakura drew, hand wavering. He played Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards. He played Swords of Revealing Light, saving him for three turns. He then played Ookazi and activated Minor Goblin Official. He now stood a chance. He just had to live long enough. He played one monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Garrison drew, then lost 500 life points from Minor Goblin Official. He muttered something as he saw his life points drop. Having nothing to play, he ended his turn.  
  
Garrison: 2300, Bakura: 750  
  
Bakura drew. He flipped his monster, Princess of Tsurugi. Garrison lost 1000 life points. Bakura tributed Princess of Tsurugi for Gyakutenno Megami. He attached two Silver Bow and Arrows and attacked Rabid Horseman, doing as much damage as possible. He then ended his turn. Garrison then drew, losing another 500.  
  
Garrison: 0, Bakura: 750  
  
"He. . .he did it. . ." Garrison murmured, "The kid actually beat me."  
  
"Hey, Bakura!" a familiar voice called.  
  
Bakura looked down, seeing Tristan had called out. He was waving to him. The rest of the gang were also there. Bakura quickly left the dueling platform to collect his star-chips from Garrison.  
  
"Well, kiddo," Garrison stated, "you earned them."  
  
Garrison handed Bakura four star-chips. Bakura only now noticed how much taller Garrison was. He must've been at least seven feet tall. He was muscular, but his smile was genuinely friendly. Bakura sighed, adding the star-chips to his dueling glove.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
The group turned. Garrison's face lit up, his grin broadening. Rathje and Yasumi ran up to them, stopping in front of Garrison.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Garrison answered, firmly shaking Rathje's hand.  
  
"It's been a while," Rathje smirked.  
  
"Rose told me what happened."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Go for it," Garrison said, "Take Pegasus down!"  
  
"Excuse me," Bakura interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, kiddo?" Garrison asked, turning slightly to see him.  
  
"Why are you trying to find Pegasus, exactly?" Bakura continued.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just heard Croquet say something about a Yami, and then all of the sudden Kimu came after me. So now here I am," Rathje shrugged, "Why? You know anything about Pegasus?"  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura, who had turned a little red. He took a deep breath, preparing to try and explain.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Whew, that took a while. Well, you know what Garrison's like, hopefully you'll meet Dark Rose soon. I'll have to think of something to do to celebrate Christmas, though. . . 


	8. Tale of the Millennium Eye

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: After dueling the eliminator Garrison, Bakura meets up with Yugi and company. Afterward, Rathje and Yasumi appeared. Rathje greeted his old friend Garrison. After asking about Pegasus, Bakura blushed sheepishly and aroused suspicion.  
  
~  
  
"So what exactly do you know about Richard Pegasus?" Rathje asked.  
  
Bakura hesitated. Rathje sighed, "If you don't want to tell us. . ."  
  
"No, it's okay," Bakura blurted out.  
  
Rathje raised an eyebrow, looking expectantly at Bakura.  
  
"Well, it started after the original Duelist Kingdom. Yami Bakura was in control of my body. I did know all his plans, we shared a mind. He had followed everybody to Kaiba Corporation. This happened just prior to Battle City, as Mokuba was leading you to save Kaiba," Bakura explained, "My Yami was attempting to take the souls of the Big Five, to gain more power with his Millennium Eye. He first tried to take out a guard at the front gate, but he was unskilled with the Millennium Eye. The guard was put unconscious, but remained alive.  
  
"So Yami Bakura left Kaiba Corp. He went in search of Richard Pegasus, Maxmillion's nephew. Richard's parents had died long ago, and he had often visited his uncle. They had become very close, almost as if Richard had been Maxmillion's son. Now Richard had become like his uncle, desperately searching for a way to revive the dead. In this case, he was trying to bring back Maxmillion.  
  
"Yami Bakura approached Richard, though hiding his Millennium Eye. He thought that since Richard was related to Maxmillion, he would have more control of the Millennium Eye. So he talked to Richard. He told him that he may be able to revive Maxmillion, but he would need help. Richard answered him eagerly, almost blindly, saying he would do anything.  
  
"Then Yami Bakura said that he would need to take control of Richard's body, use it to collect what he needs. For he knew that Richard Pegasus held more power of this world than he. Richard accepted his offer immediately, not thinking of what it meant. Yami Bakura left my body, entering Richard's. He then took the Millennium Eye and Ring from me. I returned to my normal self. Yami Bakura had complete control of Richard, for he had been a willing host. I would assume that Richard cannot even see Yami Bakura's thoughts, or if he has, he would have no way of stopping them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rathje asked blankly.  
  
"Well, I could see everything Yami Bakura was thinking. I knew all his plans, and how he was going to achieve them. I know what he is about to do," Bakura stated, "He is planning on reviving Maxmillion Pegasus' body, not soul, then take it as an empty host. Maxmillion has almost perfect mastery of the Millennium Eye, thus Yami Bakura would be able to use it himself. So now I'm trying to stop Yami Bakura and free Richard Pegasus by banishing the Yami to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Bakura looked at his listeners. Rathje nodded grimly. Garrison looked angry. Yasumi seemed a little sad, but also a little scared. Tristan was staring at Castle Pegasus. Yugi seemed lost in thought, as did Joey (whose expression changed every now and then depending on his thoughts). Tea was quite shocked, her hands pressing lightly against her lips. Mai seemed unfazed.  
  
"Alright," Rathje finally broke the silence, "I'll help you. I wanted to make it to Castle Pegasus anyway, I may as well have a reason."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," Yasumi added.  
  
Rathje turned to look at Yasumi, who was smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"I'd come, but I can't go against Pegasus if he hasn't done anything," Garrison shook his head.  
  
"I know, Garrison," Rathje replied, "just make sure the right people make it past you."  
  
Garrison grinned broadly, "Alright, Rathje."  
  
"Well," Yugi said, "we wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't come, too."  
  
"Yeah, Bakura," Joey continued, "We're with you."  
  
"Thank you," Bakura smiled meekly, "all of you."  
  
"Anytime, buddy," Tristan shrugged.  
  
Rathje looked at his wrist, "Hey, guys, I need a few more star-chips. I'll see you at Castle Pegasus."  
  
"Alright," Garrison answered.  
  
"Hey!" Yasumi jogged after him, "I thought we were going together!"  
  
Rathje smirked, "Okay, let's go."  
  
Rathje and Yasumi ran off in the way opposite the one they had came, the direction of the ocean caverns. Bakura stared at them.  
  
"Who was that?" Bakura asked, just realizing that he didn't know.  
  
Garrison looked down at Bakura, his face stricken with confusion, "What do you mean, kiddo? That was Rathje, an eliminator."  
  
"Who was the girl?"  
  
"Got me."  
  
~  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked. He had one Blue Eyes out, another in his hand. He also had his Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragon. He drew, it was a Dragon Piper. He used his Fissure to destroy the Buster Blader, powered up to 3200 by the Blue Eyes on the field and the one in his graveyard. He then played Lord of D., used Flute of Summoning Dragon, and then used his face-down Monster Reborn. All three Blue Eyes attacked directly, doing 9000 points of direct damage.  
  
Seto: 8000, Little Jimmy: 0  
  
Jimmy hopped off the dueling platform, handing over three star-chips. Kaiba grinned, extending his arm to view all ten of his star-chips. Mokuba smiled at him, and he grinned back.  
  
"Come on, little brother," Kaiba stated, leading Mokuba away, "We have a tournament to win."  
  
~  
  
"I play Polymerization," he declared, "I fuse my Guardian of the Labyrinth and Protector of the Throne to make Giltia the D. Knight! I equip him with Sword of Deep-seated, raising him up to 2350 attack points, plus another 200 from your Sogen."  
  
'Wow, he's good. He got that relatively weak monster quite powerful. I can still beat him, my Barrel Dragon's stronger,' Jacob thought to himself.  
  
Duelist Soul remained emotionless, playing his next card, "I play Share the Pain, sacrificing my Man-eater Bug."  
  
"Fine, I'll take out my Queen's Double," Jacob replied.  
  
"Then I select your Barrel Dragon to be destroyed due to Man-eater Bug's effect," Duelist Soul continued.  
  
Giltia attacked, dealing 2550 damage to Jacob. He smiled inwardly. After this duel he would finally win his last star-chip. He had put up two of his star-chips, allowing the other kid to only offer one. So far, the life points were widely spread.  
  
Duelist Soul: 6700, Jacob: 2150  
  
"I end my turn, Jacob," Duelist Soul stated stolidly.  
  
Jacob drew. He played his Dark Elf. He then equipped it with Horn of the Unicorn. It attacked, but Duelist Soul used Reverse Trap, lowering it to 1300 attack points.  
  
Duelist Soul: 6700, Jacob: 450  
  
"I. . .end my turn. . ." Jacob said.  
  
"Jacob," a smile flickered across Duelist Soul's lips, "game over."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: sorry I took so long, I was perfecting the story-line. Anyway, that's chappy 8! Enjoy! 


	9. Memories

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Bakura explained the story behind Richard Pegasus. He said he was willingly possessed by Yami Bakura, who had made false promises to revive Maxmillion. His true plan was to bring back his body, but not his soul. He would then take his empty body as his own and use its power as head of Industrial Illusions to collect the other Millennium Items.  
  
~  
  
Rathje and Yasumi stood in the ocean caverns, slowly walking. Rathje had lead Yasumi there quite quickly. He knew that this was where he would find the five star-chips he needed to enter Castle Pegasus. Yasumi appeared to be a little afraid of the caverns, what with the changing water level.  
  
"Don't worry, Yasumi," Rathje reassured, "I won't let you die in this cave."  
  
Yasumi glared back, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well," Rathje commented, "judging by the death-grip you have on my arm, I'd say you don't really like it in here."  
  
Yasumi, suddenly self-conscious of herself, looked down at Rathje's arm. She released her hold on him. They continued to walk along a strip of rock between two portions of water.  
  
A wave hit the rock, splashing upward. The salty water licked at Yasumi's knees, causing her to fling her arms around Rathje and mutter something.  
  
"What was that?" Rathje asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do we have to go through these caves again?" Yasumi repeated, eyes shut tightly.  
  
Rathje had stopped walking, "Dark Rose is in here, I have to challenge her to double my star-chips. Then I will have ten star-chips and I will be able to enter Castle Pegasus. You're welcome to wait outside."  
  
Yasumi paused for a moment, "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Then you're welcome to let go."  
  
Yasumi sighed, letting go of Rathje, who began walking once more. Yasumi jumped every now and then at the sounds of the caves. She kept quite close to Rathje, who remained silent.  
  
"Rathje?" a voice called out, "Is that you?"  
  
"Rose?" Rathje replied to the caves.  
  
A girl appeared. She looked around the same age as Rathje. She wore light clothing, allowing her to move quickly through the caves. She practically slithered down the cave wall. She stood before her friend.  
  
They stared into one another's eyes. It had been a long while since they had seen the other. Rathje's stormy blue eyes became soft and misty as the were lost in Rose's black eyes.  
  
Rathje contemplated what to say. So much time had passed. They were now enemies, though remained friends. They couldn't just act as normal friends would. Nor could they be bitter foes.  
  
"Rose. . ." Rathje started.  
  
"Do not speak," Rose stated, "I know why you are here."  
  
Rose seemed to almost be crying. She knew that she would have to duel Rathje. Neither one wanted to, but they both had to. Rathje, because he needed the star-chips to challenge Pegasus. Rose, because she had to do her job as an eliminator and duel all who came against her.  
  
"Let us duel now," Rose continued, "to get this over with."  
  
Rathje merely nodded. As they climbed onto the dueling platforms, a single tear rolled down Rose's cheek.  
  
~ Rathje/Rose's Flashback ~  
  
"Hi," he greeted.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Do you duel?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. He smiled, holding up his dueling deck. The sat at a table opposite one another, placing their decks before them. They had just met. They were no older than 14. It was at a local tournament. Neither one was participating, they were both spectators, in a way.  
  
"I play one monster face-down, and one magic or trap card and end my turn," she said.  
  
"I play Harpie's Brother, another monster face-down, and one magic or trap card," he stated firmly, "My Harpie's Brother attacks your face-down monster."  
  
She flipped her Man-eater Bug. She destroyed the Harpie's Brother as Man- eater Bug was sent to the graveyard. He ended his turn.  
  
"I activate Ultimate Offering," she said, "Now I play 7-coloured Fish and Star-Boy. 7-coloured Fish attacks your face-down monster."  
  
~  
  
It had been three long years since that duel. They hadn't dueled since.  
  
'In that tournament,' Rathje thought to himself, 'she merely came to watch. I was hosting it.'  
  
The duel started. Rathje allowed Rose to go first. She drew. She then played one monster and one magic/trap and ended her turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He played Harpie's Brother in attack mode, one monster face- down, and two magic/traps. Harpie's Brother attacked the face-down Man- eater Bug. Rose cringed slightly, selecting Harpie's Brother to be destroyed.  
  
She drew, then activated Ultimate Offering. She played both 7-coloured Fish and Star-Boy, which powered her 7-coloured Fish up to 2300 attack points.  
  
"I attack you face-down monster."  
  
"But. . ." Rathje interrupted, "why?"  
  
'I know, Rathje,' she thought.  
  
"I said I attack," Rose repeated.  
  
Rathje sighed, flipping his Witch of the Black Forest and then discarding it. He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. Rose then ended her turn.  
  
Rathje: 8000, Rose: 7500  
  
Rathje drew. He played his Fiend Megacyber, which attacked Star-Boy, destroying it. 7-coloured Fish returned to it's normal attack points. Rose didn't lose any life points because the monster was in defense mode.  
  
Rose played another magic/trap. She then played a Great White, then tributed both of them for Suijin. Suijin attacked Fiend Megacyber, but Rathje used Waboku.  
  
Rathje: 8000, Rose: 7000  
  
Rathje picked up a card. He stared across the arena knowingly.  
  
"Why, Rose?" Rathje asked, "Why did you do it? You know what's coming."  
  
Rose lowered her head, "Because I duel with what I feel is right. This is how I would duel if I didn't know every card you are going to play and all I am going to draw. These are the moves I would make in any given duel. I am playing Suijin without any others, despite that I know you just drew Fissure."  
  
Rathje placed the card on the field. Rose nodded, discarding Suijin. Rathje played another monster face-down, then attacked with Fiend Megacyber.  
  
Rathje: 8000, Rose: 5800  
  
Yasumi stood at the side, confused. She forgot about the dangers of the caves. She didn't understand why Rose knew what was going to happen, or why Rathje was sad despite his early lead.  
  
"I end my turn, Rose."  
  
She drew. She played her monster face-down and ended her turn.  
  
Rathje played Jirai Gumo, attacking the face-down monster with Fiend Megacyber. The card was a second Great White. Rathje ended his turn, his face quite grim.  
  
Rose closed her eyes as she drew a card. She played her Dark Hole, destroying both face-up monsters. Rose then played WOW Warrior and Star Boy in attack mode, then tributed them for Buster Blader. Rathje exhaled loudly as he flipped his Trap Hole.  
  
"Rose," Rathje started, "if you know what your opponent is going to play, do what you can to stop it. It doesn't matter if it wasn't what you would normally do. I want to face the true ferocity of your water-based deck!"  
  
"Rathje. . ." Rose answered.  
  
"What?" Rathje almost shouted in response.  
  
"In our previous duel, you defeated me with your Gravekeeper's Servant, and that alone. After our duel, I looked through my deck to see what I would have drawn, and I could have defeated you, had I not attacked just once," Rose explained, tears flowing from her eyes, "I know that I can defeat you if I do not attack after you draw that Gravekeeper's Servant, but think, Rathje! Why would I? You're my friend, and I am your friend! Pegasus has forced us against each other!"  
  
"Rose," Rathje murmured, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," Rose looked up at him, smiling sadly, "and I have decided what to do."  
  
She stared at her hand. A single tear fell from her cheek and landed on the top card. She sniffed slightly, placing her hand on her deck.  
  
"Rathje," Rose declared, "I forfeit."  
  
Rathje was dumbstruck. He almost fell backwards, barely catching himself. He stared in disbelief as the arena deactivated. The platforms lowered. Rose took her deck from the arena, as did Rathje. The stepped away from it and approached one another.  
  
"Rose. . ." Rathje said slowly.  
  
"Here," Rose managed to sniff, dropping five star-chips into Rathje's hand, "now go, go to Castle Pegasus. Beat them all, and Richard. You know you can, Rathje."  
  
He was silent. The tears were falling at a steady pace. Yasumi was still confused. Rathje turned around slowly and left the cave, Yasumi chasing after him.  
  
"Rathje, what happened back there?" Yasumi asked.  
  
"She. . ." Rathje thought carefully about how to explain it, "we dueled once before, several years ago. It was at a tournament I was hosting at my house. She wasn't in the tournament, she was a spectator. In our duel, we played exactly the same way, card for card. We both knew it would be that way as soon as we drew our first five cards.  
  
"I won the duel. It was by a mere six hundred life points, too. The card I destroyed. . ." Rathje voice paused, as did his feet, "It was Monster Reborn. She could have resurrected Suijin. I had out my La Ginn. But I had used Gravekeeper's Servant in our first duel, eliminating Monster Reborn. Thus she knew what would happen, so she could simply not attack, draw the Monster Reborn, and attack, defeating me."  
  
"Why didn't she?" Yasumi stared at Rathje's solemn expression.  
  
Rathje started walking again, "She knew why I needed the star-chips and thought it was worth risking her job as an eliminator."  
  
Yasumi didn't say anything more. Rathje wasn't quite sure if she was waiting for him to continue, or had just run out of questions. They walked in silence. Neither one knew where they were headed.  
  
"Yasumi," Rathje began, "you still need five more star-chips."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know how you are going to get them?"  
  
"Dueling."  
  
Rathje's eyes laughed a little, "I meant more specifically."  
  
"Oh," Yasumi shrugged, "easy, I want to face an eliminator."  
  
"Do you know who?"  
  
"No, not really. Do you have any suggestions."  
  
Rathje paused to think. He stared at his dueling glove, the ten star-chips shimmering in the light of the sunset, "Yes, I have one."  
  
He removed five of the star-chips from his glove. His eyes were misty, maybe even slightly angry. He turned around, facing the ocean caverns once more. Now he was above them, the open sea before him. He cast the star- chips forward, releasing them to the water. Yasumi stared at him.  
  
"I cannot accept those star-chips," Rathje's eyes were closed, his expression painful, "I did not earn them. That is why I must duel Howard and Katreda. They can only be challenged in a team duel, two on two. So I must find a partner to duel by my side. Yasumi Shiroko, will you duel with me against the two eliminators? We will both then have ten star-chips."  
  
Yasumi was slightly shocked by what he had just done. She looked at his eyes, which were now flashing brilliantly. She merely nodded. Rathje smiled broadly, leading the way to their next duel.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Ya-hai! New chapter! Not much to say here, except. . .Ya- hai! Wait, I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed! I never thought I would have more reviews than I did chapters. . .well, I never thought I would have reviews, my ideas are so obscure and weird and yeah. . .I'll be quiet now. . . 


	10. Teams and Old Friends

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Rathje and Yasumi meet Dark Rose, an eliminator and a friend of Rathje. Rathje and Rose duel, but during the duel both are saddened by an event unknown to Yasumi. Rathje defeats Rose, winning the five final star-chips he needs. He then leaves, leading Yasumi. After they had left the ocean caverns, Rathje explained that their duel went just as it had the first and only other time they dueled. Rose knew how to defeat Rathje, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Rathje discarded the star- chips into the sea, telling Yasumi he would find another five.  
  
Author's Note: I am not aware of any official team duel rules, so I kinda made them up. . .well, kids around here use these rules in our team duels. I did help work out all the problems, though. Anyway, there are team duels, please don't yell at me. What I've done is as follows: team-mates share life points. One person loses 500 life points, both lose 500 life points. If one person has no monsters on the field, then the opponents may attack them directly instead of having to attack the other player. That's about it. Oh, one more thing, about first turn thingy, you can only attack players that have already had a turn (i.e.: player 2 cannot attack player 3 on first turn, because player 3 has not had a chance to play any monster to defend himself/herself). Get it? (someone says no) Good.  
  
~  
  
Yugi Moto ran his fingers through the grass hastily. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.  
  
"Hey, Yug, what's wrong?" Joey called.  
  
"I dropped a couple star-chips in the grass!"  
  
Joey ran over, dropping to his knees to search. Solomon Moto stood above them, watching.  
  
"Gramps, are you okay?" Yugi asked, looking up.  
  
"You know, Yugi," Solomon commented, "The road to victory is laden with many failures."  
  
Solomon walked off, obviously pleased with himself. Yugi was a little stunned at the melodrama his grandfather had placed in the situation. Yugi looked over at Joey, who held up the missing star-chips.  
  
~  
  
Yasumi bit her lip slightly. She stood a few feet away from her partner, Rathje. Their opponent's were opposite them. Howard and Katreda had accepted Rathje's challenge, and the duel was about to begin. She drew her five cards. Rathje had the first turn.  
  
"I play La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode. I play two magic or trap cards face-down, and I set one monster. I end my turn."  
  
Katreda drew. She smirked slightly. She played her Gemini Elf. The Gemini Elf attacked La Ginn, and should have destroyed him. Rathje activated one of his traps, Shift, making Gemini Elf attack the face-down Man-eater Bug. Both cards were destroyed. She played one monster and one magic/trap and ended her turn.  
  
Yasumi drew. Nothing much had happened yet. She could play defensively. Or she could attack that face-down monster, hopefully giving Rathje a shot at life points. She played Neo the Magic Swordsman. She then attacked the face- down monster, a Giant Soldier of Stone. She muttered silently to herself. She looked at her hand, seeing a card that could help her.  
  
"I play Rush Recklessly!" she heard herself declare.  
  
Giant Soldier of Stone was destroyed. Rathje could attack Katreda directly next turn, hopefully.  
  
Howard drew. He played Muka Muka and Pot of Greed. He then played one magic/trap card and attacked Neo the Magic Swordsman, destroying it.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 8000, Rathje/Yasumi: 7600  
  
Rathje drew. He then tributed his La Ginn for Summoned Skull. He played Fissure, destroying Muka Muka, to help Yasumi, and then attacked them directly.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 5500, Rathje/Yasumi: 7600  
  
Katreda drew. She played Change of Heart, taking Summoned Skull. She attacked with it, then tributed it for Jinzo. She then ended her turn.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 5500, Rathje/Yasumi: 5100  
  
Yasumi drew her card. She couldn't activate any traps because of the Jinzo. She had to play a monster. She set her Wall of Illusion and Reliable Guardian and ended her turn.  
  
Howard drew. He placed his Pale Beast in attack mode, equipping it with Beast Fangs and Sword of Deep-seated. It then attacked Rathje directly, doing 2300 life point damage.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 5500, Rathje/Yasumi: 2800  
  
Rathje drew. He played another magic/trap card. He glanced at Yasumi, who was looking at him already. His eyes were apologetic.  
  
"I play Dark Hole," he declared, "Yasumi, I'm sorry."  
  
Yasumi moved her Wall of Illusion to the graveyard. All other monsters were placed there also. Rathje played 7-colored Fish and one monster face-down. He then attacked.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 3700, Rathje/Yasumi: 2800  
  
Katreda drew. She played Harpie's Brother and attacked Yasumi. Rathje flipped his Waboku, blocking the damage. He grinned as Yasumi looked over at him.  
  
Yasumi drew. She played Monster Reborn, bringing out a Summoned Skull from Rathje's graveyard. She then attacked Howard.  
  
"Wait!" he said, "You're not the only ones who can use traps!"  
  
He flipped Mirror Force, destroying Summoned Skull and 7-colored Fish. Yasumi played one monster face-down and ended her turn.  
  
Howard drew. He played Mechanical Chaser, and attacked Rathje. Rathje flipped his Witch of the Black Forest, then put it in the graveyard. Howard played another magic/trap, set one monster, and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He had taken his Fiend Megacyber, which he played. He then attacked Mechanical Chaser, destroying it and doing 350 damage. He played another monster face-down before ending his turn.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 3350, Rathje/Yasumi: 2800  
  
Katreda drew. She used Soul Exchange, tributing Fiend Megacyber and Harpie's Brother for Buster Blader, which could not attack because of Soul Exchange.  
  
Yasumi drew. First, she flipped Magician of Faith, taking her Monster Reborn back. She then used Share the Pain, destroying all monsters on the field. She played her second Neo the Magic Swordsman and attacked for 1700 damage.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 1650, Rathje/Yasumi: 2800  
  
Howard drew. He played Call of the Haunted, taking Pale Beast and immediately tributing it for Judge Man. Judge Man attacked Rathje, bringing him down by 2200 life points. Howard played one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 1650, Rathje/Yasumi: 600  
  
Rathje drew. He played La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. He then attacked Katreda. Howard activated Shift, making him attack Judge Man. He then used both Rush Recklessly and Reverse Trap, bringing La Ginn down to 1100 attack points.  
  
"Game over," Howard declared.  
  
"Not quite," Rathje flipped his own Reverse Trap, raising La Ginn up to 2500 attack points, destroying Judge Man.  
  
Howard/Katreda: 1350, Rathje/Yasumi: 600  
  
Katreda drew. She played Ryu-Kishin Powered. She equipped it with Sword of Dark Destruction. Rathje grinned, flipping Magic Jammer. He discarded Neo the Magic Swordsman. Katreda cursed under her breath, ending her turn.  
  
Yasumi drew. She smiled at Rathje, looking over at him, "We win. Neo the Magic Swordsman attacks Howard directly, lowering you to 0 life points."  
  
Howard/Katreda: 0, Rathje/Yasumi: 600  
  
Howard's head dropped. He murmured, almost whispered, "Congratulations Yasumi, Rathje. And good luck. Rose told us what's going on. Take your star- chips."  
  
Katreda handed the star-chips to them. Both of their opponent's were sad, but knew that their loss was for the best. Rathje and Yasumi walked off, leaving the team-mates behind.  
  
"We did it," Rathje breathed, "we both have ten star-chips."  
  
"And I couldn't have done it if you hadn't dueled with me!" Yasumi smiled.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you," Rathje replied.  
  
"You didn't have to throw away the star-chips."  
  
Rathje shook his head, "Yes, I did. I wouldn't have been able to accept a victory knowing I should have taken defeat. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
  
They walked in silence. They were off to Castle Pegasus.  
  
~  
  
"Yugi!" a voice cried out, "Yugi Moto! I thought I recognized you!"  
  
Yugi turned around. He suddenly yelled out, seeing someone he didn't expect to see.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi!" Rebecca laughed, "We're friends, let's duel!"  
  
"Alright," Yugi sighed, "How many star-chips?"  
  
"Well, I have six, I need four more," Rebecca replied.  
  
"I have four," Yugi said.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Rebecca answered, "Since we're friends, if I lose, you can have all my star-chips. I win, I get all of yours, okay?"  
  
"Why? You only need six?"  
  
"You see, Yugi," Rebecca explained, "If I lose to you, and I'm still in Duelist Kingdom, then we'll probably meet in the finals! We may as well settle this now."  
  
"Alright," Yugi smiled.  
  
(Mind Shuffle)  
  
"Let's duel, Rebecca," Yami declared.  
  
~  
  
Yami had just drawn his five cards. Rebecca had drawn hers. He awaited her move.  
  
"I play two monsters face-down and end my turn."  
  
Yami drew. He looked down at his hand. He could play his Man-eating Treasure Chest, that could defeat most of the monsters Rebecca played in their last duel. He placed it on the field, along with his Trap Hole face- down. He then attacked, destroying a Witch of the Black Forest. Rebecca smiled taking a card from her deck and adding it to her hand.  
  
Rebecca drew. She flipped and tributed her Sangan. Playing Trent in attack mode, she took another card from her deck. She then equipped Trent with Vile Germs, raising it's attack to 1800 and defense to 2100. She attacked Man-eating Treasure Chest, defeating it, and played a magic/trap face-down before ending her turn.  
  
"A good move, Rebecca," Yami stated, "but not good enough. Even with Vile Germs, if I power up almost any of my monsters, it will be powerful enough to defeat your Trent. And this I will do. I play Neo the Magic Swordsman, and I equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler, raising him to 2400 attack points."  
  
"Hold it!" Rebecca shouted, "I knew you were going to counter my equip card with one of your own, that's why I have my trap card, Fairy's Hand Mirror! Your Malevolent Nuzzler is now equipped to my Trent!"  
  
Rebecca laughed a little as Yami realized what had happened. 'She's improved,' he thought, 'I'll just have to end my turn.'  
  
Rebecca drew. She giggled when she saw the card, "I play another Vile Germs! Look, isn't he so cute?"  
  
'That's one word for it. . .' Yami thought bitterly as Trent rose to 2800 attack points.  
  
"Trent, attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Rebecca shouted.  
  
Rebecca: 8000, Yugi: 6900  
  
Yami drew. He played Celtic Guardian face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Rebecca drew. She played one magic/trap card and attacked with Trent, sending Celtic Guardian to the graveyard.  
  
Yami drew. He played Witty Phantom and ended his turn.  
  
Rebecca drew. She smiled, playing Darkworld Thorns. She equipped it with a Sword of Deep-seated. Trent attacked, defeating Witty Phantom, and then Darkworld Thorns attacked Yami directly.  
  
Rebecca: 8000, Yugi: 5200  
  
'All her tactics revolve around powering up relatively weak monsters,' Yami thought, 'If I could just stop her from powering them up, I can defeat her! Unfortunately, I don't have the cards right now. I'll just have to wait.'  
  
Yami drew. He played Fissure, then his Whiptail Crow in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
"You destroyed my Darkworld Thorns," Rebecca yelled, slightly angry, "but Sword of Deep-seated goes back on the top of my deck, so I can draw it again!"  
  
Yami bit his lip as Rebecca drew her Sword of Deep-seated. She equipped it to Trent, raising him to 3300 attack points. She then attacked, destroying Whiptail Crow.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
Yami sighed. He had almost nothing to save himself. He had no monsters in his hand. He would have to hope for something. He warily picked up his card.  
  
'Yes! A Morphing Jar!' Yami thought as he saw the card, "Rebecca, I set one monster and two magic or trap cards and I end my turn."  
  
'He's up to something,' Rebecca thought as she drew a card.  
  
She played Typhone. She then played the field-magic card Mountain, raising Typhone to 1400 attack and 1600 defense. She attacked first with Trent, which destroyed Morphing Jar. She then declared an attack on Yami directly.  
  
"Wait," Yami stated, holding his hand up, "Morphing Jar's effect makes us discard our hands and draw a new five cards!"  
  
"Fine," Rebecca sighed.  
  
After drawing new cards, Rebecca attacked, dealing 1400 points of direct damage to Yugi's life points. She then ended her turn.  
  
Rebecca: 8000, Yugi: 3800  
  
Yami drew. A smirk slowly made its way across his face. He declared loudly, "First, I activate my face-down Monster Reborn, bringing back Man-eating Treasure Chest. Next, I tribute Man-eating Treasure Chest for Summoned Skull. I equip him with Dark Pendant, raising him to 3000 attack points."  
  
"That's not enough," Rebecca laughed, "Trent has 3500 attack points!"  
  
"I know that, Rebecca," Yami grinned, "and I also know the weakness of your deck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You rely too heavily on your equip cards, on other people's equip cards," Yami explained, "That's why I'm going to blow them away! I play Heavy Storm!"  
  
"No!" Rebecca yelled as her cards her magic cards were destroyed.  
  
"And because Black Pendant was destroyed, you lose 500 life points," Yami declared.  
  
Rebecca was suddenly silent. Yami stared at her, waiting for a reply. She just started laughing.  
  
"Rebecca?" he murmured.  
  
"So you destroyed some equip cards. So you did 500 damage to my life points," Rebecca shouted, "You're already past half-way to defeat and I have plenty more, stronger, equip cards in my deck! Go ahead, destroy Trent, do 1000 points of damage! I don't care!"  
  
Yami attacked. Trent was destroyed. Rebecca was no longer perky. She would now attack with everything she has to throw at Yami.  
  
Rebecca: 6500, Yugi: 3800  
  
Rebecca drew. She moved Darkworld Thorns into defense mode along with one magic/trap and ended her turn.  
  
Yami drew. He set one monster, then attacked with Summoned Skull, destroying Firegrass.  
  
Rebecca drew. She played Pot of Greed. After drawing two cards, she set a monster and ended her turn.  
  
"Rebecca," Yami said, "are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi Moto," she spat, "just fine! I'm not the one who's going home empty handed!"  
  
Yami sighed and drew a card. He set another monster, played a magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Rebecca drew. She set three monsters, then played Little Swordsman of Aile. She tributed all three of the monsters, raising Little Swordsman of Aile to 2900 attack points.  
  
"I attack Summoned Skull," Rebecca declared.  
  
Rebecca: 6500, Yugi: 3400  
  
Yami drew. He sighed, flipping and tributing both of his monsters.  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician," he shouted across the field.  
  
"Learn her, Yug!"  
  
Yami looked down from his platform, remembering his friends. He smiled. Joey gave him a thumbs-up. Tristan and Tea waved. Solomon nodded. Bakura smiled meekly.  
  
"You can do it, Yugi!" Tea shouted.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi, teach her a thing or two for me!" Tristan added.  
  
"Come on, Yugi," Solomon reassured, "You know you can!"  
  
'You know, Yugi,' Yami thought to his friend, 'Your friends are cheering for you.'  
  
'I know, Yami.'  
  
'Then how would you like to take over?' Yami asked.  
  
'Alright,' Yugi answered.  
  
(Mind Shuffle)  
  
"Okay, Rebecca," Yugi shouted, "This is a whole new duel! Dark Magician, attack Little Swordsman of Aile!"  
  
Rebecca: 4800, Yugi: 3400  
  
Rebecca drew. She played set two monsters and ended her turn.  
  
Yugi drew. He played Mammoth Graveyard, then attacked. First, Mammoth Graveyard attacked the face-down Prevent Rat. Dark Magician then destroyed it, doing no life points damage to Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: 4800, Yugi: 2600  
  
Rebecca drew. She flipped her Hinotama Soul, tributing it for Shadow Ghoul. It was raised to 2700 attack points. It attacked Dark Magician.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rebecca," Yugi apologized, "but I activate Reverse Trap."  
  
Shadow Ghoul was brought down to 500 attack points, and was destroyed. It was sent to the graveyard and Rebecca lost 2000 life points.  
  
"No! No! No!" she shouted, then played one monster face-down and ended her turn.  
  
Rebecca: 2800, Yugi: 2600  
  
"All right, Yug!" Joey yelled, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"Yay!" Tea and Tristan cheered.  
  
Solomon just stood there, arms crossed.  
  
Yugi drew. He played Change of Heart, taking the Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. He then tributed it and Mammoth Graveyard for Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
  
"Rebecca," Yugi declared firmly, "that's game over."  
  
Yugi collected his star-chips, a smile almost painted onto his face. He had ten star-chips. He could enter Castle Pegasus. This time, it wasn't for himself, it wasn't for his Grandfather, it was for Bakura, his friend. But what would he do if he had to duel Bakura in the finals?  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: And. . .roll credits!  
  
Credits: Story-line: David Renaud, Characters: Yu-Gi-Oh cast: Konami, Upper Deck Entertainment, WB, etc., Original Characters: Rathje, Dark Rose, Howard, Katreda, Duelist Soul, Garrison: David Renaud, Stephen Renaud: Stephen Renaud, Yasumi Shiroko: My good friend Alyee!  
  
Author's Note: This isn't the end, I was just kinda bored. 


	11. Not What They Seem, Part 1

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Rathje and Yasumi faced off against Howard and Katreda. After losing all but 600 of their life points, they managed to defeat their opponent. Yugi Moto won the rest of his star-chips against an old friend Rebecca.  
  
Author's Note: Alyee, I leave cliffhangers because it provides for people coming back, plus, I can :D.  
  
~  
  
His eyes opened slowly. He moaned slightly, wishing he had more time to sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings. He was lying on his jacket, where he usually slept. His glasses lay a few feet away. He placed them on his face, pressing the arc between his eyes to push them to a more comfortable point. They fit snugly. He stood, moving his head side to side after a nearly sleepless night. He adjusted his glasses one last time, making sure they fit nicely.  
  
'What's this?' he thought to himself.  
  
Everything was quiet. She was usually awake by now. He walked to her tent, opening it. Moving the zipper upward, he pulled the waterproof material to the side. He took a step back, realizing she wasn't there.  
  
"Yasumi?" Rathje whispered.  
  
~  
  
"I play Mechanical Chaser in attack mode. I attack your Battle Ox."  
  
Joey: 3450, Kyton: 8000  
  
'He's good,' Joey thought, 'he's better than good.'  
  
He drew. He had almost nothing in his hand. Sure, he had Baby Dragon and Time Wizard, but without Polymerization, they're useless.  
  
'I'm doomed. I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. Why did I even come?' Joey sighed, playing Armored Lizard in defense mode and ending his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. He grinned. 'Another perfect move,' he thought as he looked down at the face of his watch.  
  
"Joey Wheeler," he declared, "I play Gemini Elf, equipping it with Germ Infection."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Joey asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see," Kyton stated, "I attack with both cards, Gemini Elf attacking your face-down monster."  
  
Joey: 1600, Kyton: 8000  
  
Joey still could not destroy either one. Next turn, though, that Gemini Elf would be at 1600 attack points thanks to Germ Infection. But why did Kyton use it on his own monster? He slowly drew his card. He grinned as he saw what it was.  
  
"I play Polymerization, fusing Baby Dragon with Time Wizard!" Joey yelled, taking Thousand Dragon from his fusion deck.  
  
He placed his monster on the field. He then attacked Mechanical Chaser, for he had 550 more attack points. Kyton flipped his Waboku, blocking the damage. Joey gritted his teeth, but ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. Looking down at his watch, he played two magic/traps and one monster face-down, then ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He had his Thousand Dragon out, and Gemini Elf was at a meager 1600, barely a threat. Next turn, it would be even lower.  
  
'I'll just let it get a little weaker,' Joey thought, 'That way I can get more life point damage.'  
  
He attacked the Mechanical Chaser once more. Kyton activated Shift, moving it to the face-down Overdrive, which was destroyed. Joey shrugged, happy he defeated something, and ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew, his Gemini Elf dropping to 1300 attack points. He moved Mechanical Chaser into defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He knew that almost any of his monsters could destroy that Gemini Elf now, but Thousand Dragon would do the most damage. He also knew it would keep getting weaker and weaker.  
  
"Thousand Dragon, attack Mechanical Chaser!" Joey shouted.  
  
As Mechanical Chaser was finally destroyed, Kyton drew. Gemini Elf was now at 1000 attack points, an easy kill. He played one monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He attacked the face-down card, which was a Oni Tank T-34. He ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. He hid his smirk as his Gemini Elf lowered to 700 attack points, 1200 below the starting amount. He played one monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He decided it was time to destroy the Gemini Elf.  
  
"I attack your Gemini Elf with Thousand Dragon!" Joey declared.  
  
"Too bad," Kyton grinned, "I activate Reverse Trap, raising Gemini Elf's attack points to 3100 attack points!"  
  
Thousand Dragon was destroyed, leaving a dent in Joey's life points. Joey was left with no monsters on the field, and nothing to do. He desperately flipped through his face-down magic and trap cards.  
  
'Hey, here's one,' he thought, "I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Thousand Dragon! I end my turn, Kyton."  
  
Joey: 900, Kyton: 8000  
  
Kyton drew. He flipped his Mask of Darkness, taking Reverse Trap back into his hand. He played Reverse Trap along with one other card face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He had no idea what to do. For all he knew, Kyton had another Shift down there. He sighed ending his turn.  
  
Kyton drew, smirking. He attacked with Gemini Elf, which was now at 100 attack points. He flipped his Reverse Trap, bringing it to 3700 attack points, destroying Thousand Dragon and the rest of Joey's life points.  
  
Joey: 0, Kyton: 8000  
  
"Well, Joey," Kyton grinned, "That's two of your star-chips."  
  
'That's all of my star-chips,' Joey thought as he handed them over.  
  
"It's okay, Joey," Tristan said, "It's not like your sister needs another operation."  
  
"Yeah," Serenity smiled, "you're just here for fun."  
  
"No, I'm not," Joey muttered, "I told Bakura I would be there for him. We all said it. We agreed to help Bakura to defeat Pegasus."  
  
"You don't have to duel to help Bakura," Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yug, there's nothing else I can do," Joey sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Joey looked up, "Huh?"  
  
Yasumi stood opposite him, "Well, you would have to duel him anyway in the finals, right? So think about it, you may as well just accept it."  
  
Yasumi jumped slightly, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, seeing Rathje smiling at her.  
  
"Boo."  
  
She glared at him, but eventually smiled. Kyton was leaning against the dueling platform, watching them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rathje looked over at Kyton, "What?"  
  
"You're Rathje, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kyton grinned, "I'll duel you. Five star-chips."  
  
"I have ten, I don't need any more," Rathje replied.  
  
"Alright, how's this," Kyton smirked, "We duel. I win, you give me all your star-chips. I win, you can have five of mine, and I give you some information on the finals."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Yasumi stared at him, "You're going to put up all your star-chips for some information about the finals? That's insane!"  
  
"Yeah, he crushed me! I didn't even touch him!" Joey blurted.  
  
"Then I'll be dueling to avenge you, too, Joey," Rathje added, stepping onto the platform.  
  
Kyton stepped onto his side, grinning, "Five star-chips to ten. Let's go. You can go first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Rathje drew. A smile flickered across his face. He played two magic/traps face-down and La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode, then ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. Placing a thumb on his wrist to balance it as he looked down at his hand, he played two magic/traps along with Overdrive in attack mode, then ended his turn.  
  
'Why in attack mode?' Rathje thought as he drew.  
  
Rathje decided it would be best to play his Witch of the Black Forest face- down, just in case. He then attacked. Kyton flipped his Rush Recklessly, raising it to 2300 attack points. Rathje sighed, activating Reverse Trap.  
  
"Close, but not close enough," Kyton declared, showing his own Reverse Trap.  
  
'What?' Rathje thought, 'He couldn't have known I had Reverse Trap!'  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan asked quietly.  
  
"Kyton just guessed your move," Yasumi reassured anxiously.  
  
Kyton: 8000, Rathje: 7500  
  
"You're turn, Kyton."  
  
Kyton drew. He then tributed Overdrive for Slot Machine, adding 7-completed to raise its attack points to 2700. It attacked the face-down Witch of the Black Forest, destroying it.  
  
Rathje took Fiend Megacyber from his deck and drew. He played his Robbin' Goblin face-down, then set his Man-eater Bug and ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. He set the magic/trap card and then attacked with Slot Machine, destroying Man-eater Bug. He then shrugged, ending his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He stared, confused, at the empty field before him.  
  
'Why didn't he play a monster?' he thought to himself.  
  
He played his 7-colored Fish in attack mode, immediately attacking. Kyton flipped his trap, Call of the Haunted, bringing back Slot Machine. Rathje, having the chance to take back the attack, chose to end his turn.  
  
Kyton laughed as he drew, "I knew you were going to destroy my Slot Machine. That's why I hung onto this!"  
  
He played another 7-completed, once again with a 2700 Slot Machine. He attacked 7-colored Fish, destroying it and dealing 900 points of direct damage.  
  
Kyton: 8000, Rathje: 6600  
  
"You couldn't have known."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yasumi," Rathje called out, "can you see an identification number on the side of this dueling arena?"  
  
Yasumi looked around the usual spot for the numbers, "No, why?"  
  
"This arena is defective," Rathje explained, "All the eliminators were warned not to bring up this arena. Somehow, it was activated. The side opposite me, the blue side, has the ability to view the opponent's face- down cards, as well as face-up. He knows everything I play."  
  
"What?" Joey yelled, boiling red, "That cheat!"  
  
"That's not all, Rathje," Kyton smirked, "I happen to have quite a knack for hacking. I have learned all about all of your personalities and decks. There is a database of all the duelists in Duelist Kingdom. I know every slightest detail I need to know."  
  
Rathje's eyes narrowed. He stared down at his hand. It didn't matter what he played, Kyton would know what it was. He would have to set something. He played his Neo in defense and ended his turn.  
  
"Rathje, you cannot hide, you cannot attack, there is nothing you can do!" Kyton laughed as he drew his card.  
  
"Man, he's like Pegasus," Joey groaned.  
  
"At least he can't see your hand," Tristan suggested.  
  
"He may as well, though, he sees all your face-down traps. . ." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Rathje stood erect, staring coldly across the field. His eyes pierced Kyton's, reading every emotion and thought. He saw them laughing, he saw their confidence, he saw their strength.  
  
"Whaddya mean, don't worry?" Joey yelled.  
  
"I mean that I'll win you're star-chips back," Rathje continued, still staring, "I won't let a cheater like him reach Castle Pegasus."  
  
"Ah, so touching," Kyton said sarcastically as he attacked Neo the Magic Swordsman, destroying him.  
  
Rathje drew. He set one magic/trap, then played a monster face-down. He ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. As he looked at his hand, he adjusted the cuff of his jacket, glancing down at it every so often. A grin slowly made its way across his face. He attacked, destroying Harpie's Brother, and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje started his turn. He looked up, seeing Kyton staring at his watch once more.  
  
"Kyton."  
  
"What is it? Do you want to forfeit now?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering why your watch is so important? What time is it?"  
  
"Why would I bother to tell you?" Kyton sneered.  
  
"Because I do believe there is more to this than just hacking and an error with an arena."  
  
"What does he mean?" Joey whispered to Tea.  
  
"I'm not sure," Tea replied.  
  
"Very good, Rathje," Kyton grinned, "I am not wearing a watch. This is a small computer that attaches to my wrist that is supposed to be disguised to look like a watch. It tells me all the cards in my deck, and their order, and likewise to your cards. So you're friend Yugi was wrong, I do know you're hand. You just set a Trap Hole, and you have two more in you're deck. You have a Summoned Skull in your hand along with another Neo the Magic Swordsman and La Ginn. This turn you will draw Gravekeeper's Servant, then Fissure. But that doesn't worry me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rathje drew, playing Gravekeeper's Servant. He then set Neo the Magic Swordsman and ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. He grinned, "Do you want to know why I do not fear your Fissure? I know you have Trap Hole, so I will play something weak, weak enough to foil you. I play Jinzo #7. I add Malevolent Nuzzler, raising him to 1200 attack points. Now, do you want to know why you should really by afraid?"  
  
Rathje was silent, his eyes were closed.  
  
"I equip Slot Machine with Fairy Meteor Crush! Every time I destroy a defense monster, I will inflict damage to your life points! You cannot defend yourself from me!"  
  
He attacked with both, destroying Neo and doing 1900 life point damage. Cyber Falcon and Oni Tank T-34  
  
Kyton: 8000, Rathje: 4700  
  
Rathje drew. He grinned slightly, "You may believe you are Pegasus, Kyton, but there is one slight problem."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You cannot tell what I am thinking, thus cannot counter the lesser known moves, otherwise you would have found another way."  
  
"Any why is that?"  
  
"Because I play La Ginn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode! I attack your Jinzo #7, destroying it. Now, in my Main Phase two, I activate Fissure, destroying your Slot Machine once again."  
  
Kyton: 7600, Rathje: 4700  
  
"Well played, Rathje," Kyton conceded, "but it won't be enough. I can still see what you will draw, and the same for myself. You don't stand a chance."  
  
"We'll see, Kyton," Rathje took a deep breath, "but I think that you're plan is not quite flawless. I will find a way to defeat you and win back the star-chips you cheated for."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Blah! 


	12. Not What They Seem, Part 2

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey faced a duelist named Kyton, who pulverized him 8000 to 0. After Joey lost all his life points, Rathje dueled him for five star-chips, though he had ten. Rathje wagered all ten of his for some information on the finals in Castle Pegasus. Through the duel, Rathje discovered Kyton had been cheating, knowing all the cards he and Rathje would draw and all face-down cards.  
  
~  
  
"Alright, Kyton, I end my turn."  
  
Kyton drew a card, smiling slightly. He played one monster face-down, one magic/trap card, and Overdrive in attack mode he sighed, ending his turn.  
  
Rathje drew, "Alright, you know I can easily destroy that Overdrive. Why did you leave it out in attack mode?"  
  
"Why not? You're just going to destroy it anyway. 200 life points is no small loss."  
  
"You're not going to lose 200 life points," Rathje retorted, 'But what I don't understand is why. He knows what I have in my hand. Maybe I shouldn't risk it.  
  
'No. A duel is a duel. This is no other. I follow what I would normally do. If I don't attack, he could tribute both those monsters for something too powerful for my deck to deal with. I have to risk it.'  
  
"I tribute La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp for Summoned Skull. I attack your Overdrive!" Rathje declared, throwing his right arm forward.  
  
"Too bad," Kyton smirked, "I activate Shift, making you attack my face-down card, a Steel Scorpion."  
  
"Hey, Yug," Joey whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Joey?"  
  
"What's a Steel Scorpion do?"  
  
"Well, at the end of Rathje's next turn, that Summoned Skull will be destroyed," Yugi explained.  
  
"What?" Joey shouted, "That's not right! How could some wimpy little monster like that take out a Summoned Skull?"  
  
Rathje calmly ended his turn, allowing Kyton to draw. He grinned, tributing Overdrive for Jinzo and set one magic/trap. He then looked up half- expectantly at Rathje.  
  
"Rathje," Kyton explained, "I have two cards in my hand. Do you know what they are?"  
  
"No," Rathje sighed.  
  
"One of them is this card, Exchange," Kyton said, placing the card on the field, "We now show one another our hands and select one card to take to our own hand."  
  
"But you only have one card!" Rathje protested.  
  
"Tough luck."  
  
Kyton took Rathje's second Summoned Skull, which Rathje was planning on using his first as a tribute to play. Rathje, having only one card to take, took a Paralyzing Potion, not a good card against a machine deck.  
  
"Now then, I activate my face-down Pot of Greed," Kyton said, flipping his card, "and I draw two cards. I set one magic or trap card and end my turn."  
  
Rathje drew. He still had his Summoned Skull for one last turn, so he could attack that Jinzo. He looked up, seeing that one magic or trap card.  
  
'He can't activate a trap while Jinzo is in play,' Rathje reassured himself, "I attack with Summoned Skull!"  
  
"Oh, poor you. I use Rush Recklessly, raising Jinzo to 3100 attack points. It seems I didn't need my Steel Scorpion with this one."  
  
Kyton: 7600, Rathje: 4100  
  
Rathje set one monster and ended his turn, awaiting Kyton's move. His opponent drew slowly, enjoying every moment. He then attacked the face-down card, which was Rathje's Magician of Faith. Rathje sighed as he took Fissure from his graveyard.  
  
Kyton muttered under his breathe, knowing what Rathje would do. He played one monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He played his Harpie's Brother, then Fissure, to destroy Jinzo. He set two magic/traps and then attacked the face-down card, a Giga Tech Wolf. He ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. He set one monster and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He played one monster face-down and attacked, revealing Hane Hane, sending Harpie's Brother back to his hand. Then, before ending his turn, he summoned his Harpie's Brother once more.  
  
Kyton drew. He a Mechanical Chaser in attack mode. He then attacked Harpie's Brother, destroying it. He then looked down at his wrist, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Kyton: 7600, Rathje: 4050  
  
"I don't understand," he muttered.  
  
"What, your 'watch' broke?" Rathje retorted.  
  
"No, somehow, you've blocked out its function," Kyton explained, "I can't see your next card. . ."  
  
'But why?' Rathje thought as he drew, eyes widening, "Kyton, do you know how?"  
  
Kyton was silent.  
  
"I am guessing that I do," Rathje continued, "I believe your device tracks cards by taking the identification number on the bottom left side to tell what it is. Well the card I drew has no numbers, as you will soon see. I am going to summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode and end my turn. Next turn, though, you will see my monster."  
  
Kyton drew. He attacked with Mechanical Chaser, but Rathje activated Waboku to block the damage. Kyton bit his lip, ending his turn.  
  
"This is it, Kyton," Rathje grinned as he drew his card, "I tribute my Neo the Magic Swordsman and Wall of Illusion for the strongest card in my deck, the Gate Guardian!"  
  
In an explosion of light, the massive creature appeared. Standing high above the Mechanical Chaser, its size reflected its 3750 attack points and 3400 defense.  
  
"Gate Guardian!" Rathje commanded, "Attack Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
The Mechanical Chaser was destroyed in an instant. Kyton stared down at his hand, wishing he had kept his Paralyzing Potion. He merely watched as Rathje lay another magic or trap card and ended his turn.  
  
Kyton drew. He smirked, playing Raigeki. Rathje flipped his Magic Drain in response, "Getting forgetful, aren't you? You didn't check the card I set."  
  
Kyton muttered to himself, looking at his wrist once more. He set one monster and one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He grinned as he saw his card. He set the magic card, knowing Kyton could see it anyway, and summoned his 7-colored Fish. He attacked with Gate Guardian, destroying the face-down Giant Soldier of Stone. 7- colored Fish then attacked directly.  
  
Kyton: 5800, Rathje: 4050  
  
Kyton drew a card, already knowing what it was. His eyes seemed angry, playing the card face-up in defense mode.  
  
"Alright, I play Cannon Soldier in defense mode and end my turn," Kyton hissed.  
  
Rathje drew, flipping his face-down magic card, "I play Monster Reborn, bringing back Summoned Skull! I attack your Cannon Soldier with 7-colored Fish."  
  
Kyton closed his eyes, moving the monster to the graveyard.  
  
"Kyton, this game is over," Rathje grinned as his monsters attacked.  
  
Kyton: 0, Rathje: 4050  
  
"Yeah!" Joey punched the air as he cheered.  
  
"He did it!" Tea smiled.  
  
"He did it. . ." Kyton breathed, staring grimly at the life point count at 0.  
  
They climbed down from their dueling platforms, approaching one another. Rathje held out his hand, feeling the five star-chips drop into it. He smiled, looking at his opponent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What?" Kyton spat.  
  
"You promised me information on the finals," Rathje urged.  
  
"Fine, I'll explain," Kyton sighed, "Unlike the previous finals, their will be eight finalists, not four. Richard has another plan, which I do not know. I do know it has something to do with new cards. That's it."  
  
"Alright," Rathje took a deep breath, "Get out of here."  
  
Kyton turned and walked away. He passed the far side of the dueling arena, staring at the ground. After he was a ways away, an arm clasped his wrist.  
  
"Hey!" Kyton spun around, seeing the shining green eyes.  
  
Duelist Soul held Kyton's device, glaring at him. He dropped it to the ground, smashing it with the toe of his shoe. Kyton took a step back, mouth drawn back in anger.  
  
"A cheater should not be allowed in such a tournament," Duelist Soul murmured as he disappeared into the shadows behind the dueling arena.  
  
"Hey!" Kyton shouted, chasing after him, "Come back!"  
  
Rathje turned back to Joey, smiling broadly. He outstretched his arm, opening his hand to reveal the star-chips.  
  
"Here, Joey," Rathje smiled, "I already have ten. Take all five."  
  
"Thanks," Joey said in awe, accepting the star-chips.  
  
Yasumi walked over to Rathje, her eyes smiled at his, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
The two walked off in the direction of Castle Pegasus. The sun shone brilliantly in the afternoon of the second day. Joey added the star-chips to his dueling glove on his right hand. Making a fist, he held it up to the sky.  
  
"Let's go win some star-chips!"  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Not What They Seem, part 2 complete. I don't really have anything to say, I just feel like I have to put an A/N. So. . .let's se here.Thanks to Alyee and Gabrielle (of course). Thanks to all the one-time reviewers, it's kind of nice to know that other people read this than the usuals, though the usuals are my friends, and I don't know what I would do without them. . .Anyhoo, thanks to Caterfree10, since I don't know how you prefer to be addressed, I'll leave it at that, thanks for being another person to review multiple times. Thanks to Stalin for your. . .support? Hmm, that didn't sound right. . .Well, if I missed anyone, I apologize, but if I don't get this up, I'm sure somebody will see to it that heads will roll. Adieu! 


	13. The Final StarChips

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: After losing almost half his life points against Kyton, Rathje discovers his opponent if a cheater, and a good one at that. Finding a loop hole in his methods, Rathje summoned Gate Guardian, winning the duel and giving five star-chips to Joey Wheeler.  
  
Author's Note: Time Mage, I'll take a minute to explain my summoning methodology. Alright, first off, this fiction is written by using local rulings. If there is a dispute on something, such as summons, I use the rules local kids play by. In this case, summons and sets. Everyone knows a summon is face-up and a set is face-down, right? And I quote: "Note: It is important to remember that a Monster Card played to the field in face-down Defense Position IS NOT considered to be summoned." This quote is taken from the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game Official Rulebook, which you may receive upon purchase of Yugi or Kaiba Starter Decks (Sounds like an advertisement, doesn't it?). And so I rest my case. Without further adieu, chapter thirteen!  
  
~  
  
Joey walked ahead of the rest of the group, head held high. In fact, he wasn't even watching where he was going. Now he just had to explain that to the kid he ran into.  
  
"Hey. . ." the kid moaned.  
  
"Sorry," Joey mumbled.  
  
The kid looked at him closely, "Hey, I know you!"  
  
"You do?" Joey muttered, starting to blush as the arrogance returned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?" Joey jumped to his feet, "Is it because I was a finalist in Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
". . .no. . ." the kid said, "You watched me duel Rex Raptor."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"On the boat, you saw me beat his Trakadon with my Harpie's Brother. I explained to you that Richard Pegasus had already made his speech about dueling for star-chips."  
  
"Right. . .and you remember me?"  
  
"It's because of your hair."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, want to have a duel?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Joey replied.  
  
"How's five star-chips sound to you?" the kid asked.  
  
'Great, I only have five,' Joey thought as he opened his mouth to reply, "Sure, but you gotta tell me your name."  
  
"I'm called Edward," the kid answered, "but most people call me Ted."  
  
"I'm Joey, and Tedward, you're goin' down!"  
  
"I'm called either Ted or Edward."  
  
". . .right. . ."  
  
~  
  
'I got gold,' Joey thought as he looked at his hand.  
  
Ted went first. He played two monsters face-down and one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He grinned broadly, looking down at his friends, "Don't worry, guys, this one's in the bag!"  
  
"It better be, Joey!" Tristan shouted back in reply.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Serenity smiled at her brother.  
  
"Alright, Ted," Joey's eyes burned with determination, "I play Rock Ogre Grotto #1 in defense mode and end my turn!"  
  
". . .that's not so impressive. . ." Tristan sighed.  
  
Ted drew. He then flipped Mystical Elf, tributing it for Flame Champion. He then attacked, and destroyed, Rock Ogre Grotto #1. He ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He smiled, "Well, Tristan, this is my good move!"  
  
"I'm watching," Tristan stated doubtfully.  
  
"I play Polymerization! Fusing Masaki the Legendary Swordsman and Flame Manipulator from my hand to make Flame Swordsman!" Joey declared proudly.  
  
"That's still 100 attack points short," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Joey smirked, "I equip Flame Swordsman with Salamandra! That brings him to 2500 attack points, more than enough to beat your Flame Champion! Flame Swordsman, attack!"  
  
Joey: 8000, Ted: 7400  
  
"Way to go, Joey!" Yugi shouted up to his friend.  
  
"Heh, yeah!" Joey grinned, giving Yugi a thumbs up.  
  
Ted drew. He played one monster face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He added Axe Raider to his arsenal. Flame Swordsman attacked, destroying Island Turtle, then Axe Raider attacked Ted directly.  
  
Joey: 8000, Ted: 5700  
  
Ted drew, then smiled slightly. He set one monster and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew. He played one monster face-down and then attacked with Axe Raider. Man-eater Bug was flipped, destroying Flame Swordsman. Joey gritted his teeth, ending his turn.  
  
Ted drew. He set one magic/trap, then played Card Destruction, having both Joey and himself discard their hands and draw new ones. Ted then flipped his Monster Reborn, bringing back Tri-Horned Dragon, which had been in his hand. He then attacked Axe Raider, sending it to the graveyard.  
  
Joey: 6850, Ted: 5700  
  
Joey drew warily, hoping for a powerful card. He thought for a moment as he saw his card. He flipped his face-down card, a Big-Eye. After arranging the top five cards, he played his magic card, Pot of Greed. He smiled, seeing his two new cards.  
  
'I got a wicked idea,' Joey thought, laughing under his breath and trying to disguise his idea, "I play Snatch Steal, taking control of Tri-Horned Dragon! I also use Upstart Goblin, drawing a card and you recover 1000 life points. I set one magic or trap card and I end my turn!"  
  
"Why didn't he attack?" Tea whispered to Yugi.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Yugi thought to himself.  
  
Joey: 6850, Ted: 6700  
  
Ted, gaining another 1000 life-points from Snatch Steal, drew, a little confused. He set one monster and ended his turn.  
  
Joey: 6850, Ted: 7700  
  
Joey drew, grinning broadly. If this worked, he could just make it into Castle Pegasus, "Alright, Ted, here's what I'm gonna do. I flip my face- down DNA Surgery, making all monsters on the field Machines. I then use Change of Heart, taking your face-down monster. I flip it face-up, revealing. . .another Man-eater Bug? Okay, it'll kill itself, I guess. . ."  
  
'Hmm,' Joey thought to himself, 'will this still work?'  
  
"I equip Tri-Horned Dragon with Megamorph, bringing it up to 5700 attack points, almost enough to wipe you out!" Joey grinned.  
  
"But still 2000 short!" Ted declared.  
  
"Hey, I haven't attacked yet!" Joey smirked, "I haven't added Limiter Removal!"  
  
"What?!?" Ted flinched.  
  
"That's right, Ted," Joey smiled confidently, "your Tri-Horned Dragon now has 11400 attack points, and you've got nothing to defend yourself with! Tri-Horned Dragon, attack!"  
  
Joey: 6850, Ted: 0  
  
"Way to go, Joey!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Yeah, Joey, good job!" Tristan added.  
  
"You played like a tournament-style duelist should!" Solomon smiled.  
  
"Aw, thanks guys," Joey grinned sheepishly from his platform.  
  
"Hey, Joey," Ted yelled across the arena, "Here's your star-chips!"  
  
Ted lifted a small brown bag into the air. He threw it as hard as he could. It soared through the air, past Joey. Joey leapt from the platform, trying to catch the bag. He failed, falling to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Tristan lying on the ground a few meters ahead of him, brown bag in his hand.  
  
"Chalk one up for Tristan!" Tristan cheered.  
  
~  
  
Yugi, Joey, Solomon, Serenity, Mai, Tristan, and Tea were walking in the general direction of Castle Pegasus. Joey was in the lead, looking quite proud, Yugi and Tea were close behind him, looking at the scenery. Then came Solomon Moto and Tristan, discussing how to improve Tristan's Rock and Dragon deck once they were back in Domino City. Serenity and Mai were behind all of them, trailing quite slowly. They were talking quietly about Joey.  
  
Joey suddenly stopped, "He-ey. . .wait a minute. . ."  
  
"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Where's Bakura?" Joey looked around for a few minutes, "He isn't here to bask in the glory of my victory!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll turn up," Mai dismissed Joey's frantically searching and continued walking.  
  
"Mai's right," Yugi agreed, "Bakura wouldn't miss the finals! He already has eight star-chips!"  
  
"Yeah," Tristan nodded, "He'll turn up."  
  
They continued walking. They were strolling down a dirt path. The forest was on their right, the meadow to their left. They could see the mountains in the distance. Before them stood Castle Pegasus.  
  
A kid stood a ways away, facing the castle. He wore a dueling glove on his right hand. His eyes were glimmering. He was probably around ten, a bit younger than Yugi and the gang. He turned as he heard them approach him.  
  
"Hi!" the boy greeted, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Yugi Moto," Yugi smiled.  
  
"I'm Sam!" the kid smiled back.  
  
"Sam. . ." Joey muttered, "that sounds familiar. . ."  
  
"Would you like to have a duel, Sam?" Yugi asked, for he still needed five star-chips.  
  
"Alright, how many star-chips?" Sam asked.  
  
"Five."  
  
They climbed onto their dueling platforms, placing five star-chips aside. Joey appeared to be quite entranced by his thoughts. As Yugi and Sam drew five cards, Joey burst out.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey shouted, "I remember this kid!"  
  
"You do?" Tristan asked, quite shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Joey explained, "Kaiba told us about him. Pegasus took this kid out of the stands at the Intercontinental Championships! He defeated Bandit Keith, under Pegasus' orders, of course."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked, looking at Sam.  
  
"You guys know about that?" Sam seemed quite surprised people knew who he was.  
  
(Mind Shuffle)  
  
"Alright, Sam," Yami grinned, "This won't be as easy as against Bandit Keith. Make your move."  
  
Sam drew. He played a Pale Beast in attack, then added Beast Fangs, raising it to 1800 attack points. He then ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew. He then played Celtic Guardian in attack mode with Sword of Deep- seated. Being at 1900 attack points, he attacked Pale Beast. Yami played one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Sam: 7900, Yugi: 8000  
  
Sam drew. He set two monsters and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew. He attacked one of the monsters, revealing Spear Cretin. Sam took his Pale Beast back as Yami could not take nothing.  
  
Sam drew. He flipped his face-down Prevent Rat, tributing it and Pale Beast for Gaia the Fierce Knight. He then played Tailor of the Fickle, moving Sword of Deep-seated onto Gaia the Fierce Knight, raising him to 2800 attack points, and bringing Celtic Guardian to 1400. He attacked his Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
  
Sam: 7900, Yugi: 6600  
  
Yami drew. He set one monster, one magic/trap, and ended his turn.  
  
Sam drew. He added the card to his hand and attacked. He would have destroyed the Witty Phantom, if not for Yami's Waboku.  
  
Yami drew. He tributed Witty Phantom for Summoned Skull. He attacked Gaia the Fierce Knight, activating Reverse Trap. Gaia was destroyed, and Sword of Deep-seated moved to the top of Yami's deck.  
  
Sam: 7200, Yugi: 6600  
  
Sam drew. He set one monster and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew, adding the Sword of Deep-seated to Summoned Skull. He set one monster and attacked, defeating the High Tide Gyojin.  
  
Sam drew. He set one monster and one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew. He played his Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. Summoned Skull attacked, destroying Guardian of the Throne Room, and Neo the Magic Swordsman attack Sam's life points directly.  
  
Sam: 5500, Yugi: 6600  
  
Sam drew. He summoned 7-colored Fish, then attack Neo the Magic Swordsman, destroying him. He then ended his turn.  
  
Sam: 5500, Yugi: 6500  
  
Yami drew. He attacked with Summoned Skull, destroying 7-colored Fish.  
  
Sam: 5000, Yugi: 6600  
  
Sam drew. He set one monster and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew. He set one monster, then attacked. Sam flipped his Man-eater Bug. He selected Summoned Skull to be destroyed. Yami flipped Shift, changing the effect's selection to his face-down Mystical Elf.  
  
Sam drew. He played one magic/trap face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Yami drew. He immediately attacked, but Sam flipped his Spellbinding Circle, trapping Summoned Skull. Yami used Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying it and continuing the attack.  
  
Sam: 2000, Yugi: 6600  
  
Sam drew. He sighed, setting one monster and ending his turn.  
  
Yami drew. He set one monster, then summoned Man-eating Treasure Chest. Summoned Skull attacked. Sam flipped his second Spear Cretin. Sending it to the graveyard, he took one monster and played it face-down. Yami took Neo the Magic Swordsman, who attacked the face-down monster. Sam flipped it, and it was the Spear Cretin. It proceeded as the last time, only Yami had no monsters in his graveyard.  
  
"I'll keep doing this until I draw a card I can use to defeat you," Sam smiled.  
  
"You can try," Yami gritted his teeth.  
  
Sam drew, ending his turn.  
  
Yami drew, ending his turn.  
  
This continued for several more rounds, each one drawing, occasionally setting a magic or trap card, then ending their turns. Neither one would give in. They were determined to find a way to defeat the other.  
  
"How long is this gonna go on?" Tristan sighed discontentedly.  
  
"I don't know," Tea moaned, "Stop asking."  
  
"Never!" Tristan raised a fist into the air.  
  
"Pipe down," Joey muttered, watching the duel before them intently.  
  
"Joey," Tristan looked over at him, "the field hasn't changed once in the past hour!"  
  
"But it's about to!" Yami declared.  
  
"What?" they all chorused, including Sam.  
  
"I play Stop Defense!" Yami shouted with a classic smirk, "bringing your Spear Cretin into attack mode. My Summoned Skull attacked, doing 2500 points of damage to your life points. That's game over, my friend."  
  
"Aw. . ." Sam sighed.  
  
Yami, after leaving the arena, collected his star-chips. Sam, having no star-chips left, wandered off. The sun was setting as the group made their way up the stairs to the entrance of Castle Pegasus.  
  
~  
  
"Y'know, Yasumi," Rathje managed to mutter between breaths, "You didn't have to follow me around like this."  
  
"I like to though," Yasumi gasped.  
  
"You enjoy this?" Rathje looked at her, surprise spread across his face.  
  
"Hey!" Kimu's voice echoed behind them.  
  
The two ran a ways further, stopping suddenly at a wall. They turned, facing Kimu and two guards. The bodyguard approached them, fists clenched. He threw a punch at Rathje, but his target ducked out of the way a split- second too soon.  
  
"Stay still!" Kimu commanded.  
  
Kimu tried again. Rathje caught his fist, swinging around with his leg and striking Kimu in the side. As he staggered back, Kimu commanded the suits to attack.  
  
"Get them," Kimu coughed.  
  
In an instant, one of the men was down. Rathje's eyebrows shot up as he realized Yasumi had taken one down easily with one mere kick.  
  
"Pretty good," Rathje murmured, taking the other guard by the arm and smashing his back into the wall, "any advice for amateurs like myself."  
  
Yasumi grinned, delivering the final blow to the other guard, "Just practice."  
  
The two turned back to Kimu, who was already on his cell phone calling for more guards. Rathje tripped the man as he and Yasumi dashed off the way they had come.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Next time: Tension rises as duelists discover their first opponents in the finals within the walls of Castle Pegasus. Finally, the duelists meet their long awaited foe, Richard Pegasus. 


	14. Idealism and Realism

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey faced off against Edward, whom he had met on the boat. After he had won the final five star-chips from him, the gang headed for Castle Pegasus, where Yugi encountered Sam, who they had heard of long before from Kaiba. Sam had set up two Spear Cretins, one in his graveyard, and one in play. Using this strategy, Yami could not penetrate the defenses and attack Sam's life points. Yami then used Stop Defense, bringing Spear Cretin into attack mode. Yami attacked with Summoned Skull to win the duel.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the long amount of time between updates. I have an alibi, though. My grandpa is in the hospital. No, his soul was not stolen by some guy whose obsessed with cartoons and I have to risk losing my other self in order to save him. He has cancer, and it's been really hard on me and my family. Just a heads up for those of you who care about how long it takes for me to write.  
  
~  
  
Yugi and Joey stood side by side before the entrance to Castle Pegasus. They both had ten star-chips. Mai and Tristan had both been eliminated. Bakura had disappeared. Joey vigorously knocked on the door. A few moments passed as they waited for the door to open.  
  
"Who is it?" a slightly angry voice asked.  
  
"Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler," Yugi answered, "We each have ten star-chips."  
  
The door opened. Kimu stood before them, glaring. He let them pass, then stopped the others.  
  
"Spectators are brought to a separate area, apart from the duelists."  
  
"Alright, where do we go?" Solomon asked.  
  
"Duelists turn go up the staircase, spectators proceed down the hallway until you see Croquet," Kimu answered, almost systematically, "You, Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler, are the last of the eight finalists to arrive. No more will be allowed entrance."  
  
"Good thing we got here so soon!" Yugi smiled at Joey.  
  
"Yeah," Joey sighed, "I'm full of luck!"  
  
"We'll see you guys later!" Mai waved as she started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Good luck!" Serenity called.  
  
"We'll be cheering for you!" Tristan smiled.  
  
"We'll see you after the finals," Tea followed the others, "You'll do fine, I'm sure!"  
  
"Thanks, guys, that means a lot to us," Joey grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we need all the luck we can get," Yugi waved, "This year's competition is sure to be harder than last year's!"  
  
Yugi and Joey climbed the stairs. At the top was a map. It showed four towers in the castle, each one with two bedrooms for finalists. It had been marked on the map that three of the towers were full, one was empty.  
  
"Well, that means we get a tower for ourselves!" Joey smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi added, "let's go."  
  
~  
  
"Look at this crowd. . ." Tristan muttered as they reached the courtyard, where they were to await the finals.  
  
"This is going to be torture for the next few days," Tea sighed, barely audible through the massive crowd.  
  
~  
  
The night had fallen before the day of the finals. Rathje stared out the window of his room. His deck sat on a desk a few meters away. He couldn't sleep. He still did not know who he was dueling. He heard a knock on the door. He walked over and swung the large wooden door open, seeing no one. A letter lay on the floor before him. He picked it up.  
  
'Rathje,' he read the front before breaking the seal, 'Your opponent in the first round is. . .'  
  
He sighed, closing the door and turning back to the window. He continued to stare out into the darkness. A moment passed before he was interrupted by another knock.  
  
"Come in," he managed to say.  
  
The door opened slowly. He was soon joined by another at the window.  
  
"You found out who you're dueling tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yasumi nodded.  
  
"Did you?" Rathje asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "I'm dueling against Yugi Moto."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"And you?"  
  
". . .I. . ." Rathje sighed, "I'd rather not say."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yasumi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You do realize that if we both win our duels, we will have to duel each other eventually, right?"  
  
"You do owe me a duel, for running off the first time."  
  
~ The day of the finals ~  
  
The audience was gathered in the balconies surrounding the holographic arenas. The competitors and their friends who were not dueling in the first round were in the lower balcony, where Yugi and the rest were watching from in the original Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Excuse me," Croquet called everyone to attention, "I have an announcement before the first match."  
  
Rathje watched from the hallway leading to arena before him, a single card in hand.  
  
Croquet continued after the crowd had been silenced, "Each finalist has been awarded a single card for their achievement of ten star-chips. These cards are one-of-a-kind and are unique to each duelist. They have been designed to match their personalities. The two duelists in this duel have already been given their cards and have added them to their decks. And now, Castle Pegasus presents to you the first match."  
  
Rathje walked forward, as did his opponent from the opposite side. As they came into the view of the spectators, the room fell silent once more. Rathje stared across, seeing his foe.  
  
A man dressed in a deep blue suit stepped forward from behind Croquet. He had long white hair and brilliant magenta eyes. . .or at least an eye. His left eye was hidden from view, and occasionally flashed golden through his white hair. The Millennium Ring hung around his neck. He raised his hands, clapping three times.  
  
"Congratulations duelists for making it thus far," the man announced, "My name is Richard Pegasus. The first match today is between David Renaud, also known as Rathje, and Stephen Renaud, his brother. Good luck to both duelist, and now, let us begin!"  
  
~  
  
Rathje stood atop the dueling platform, five cards in hand. He anxiously awaited Stephen's opening move.  
  
'The sooner this is over,' he thought, 'the sooner I can get out of here. I don't want to have to duel my brother.'  
  
Stephen started his turn by setting one monster and one magic/trap and ending his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He added Neo the Magic Swordsman to his hand, then prepared for his opening move.  
  
"I play one monster face-down, along with one magic or trap card," he declared, "and I summon Jirai Gumo onto the field in attack mode! I end my turn."  
  
Stephen drew. He set one more magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He then sighed, knowing his brothers deck. He only had one level four monster capable of destroying Jirai Gumo, Goblin Attack Force. Apparently, he didn't have it. This was an important duel, he would have to act a little differently than normal. He set one monster.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
Stephen raised one eyebrow, expecting something more, but then drew. He flipped a trap, Time Seal, causing Rathje not to draw next turn. He then played Harpie's Brother in attack mode and attacked Rathje's face-down monster, which was Neo the Magic Swordsman. Stephen knew he wouldn't attack with Jirai Gumo, he never did. He only used it as a tribute, what with its high attack points.  
  
Rathje started his turn by doing what he would have done last turn, tributing. He played Summoned Skull. He then attacked Harpie's Brother, destroying it and ending his turn.  
  
Rathje: 8000, Stephen: 7300  
  
Stephen drew. He merely sighed, setting one monster and one magic/trap and ending his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. Unfortunately, he only had high leveled monsters in his hand. He attacked Stephen's left monster, a Witch of the Black Forest. It was destroyed, but Stephen searched his deck for a monster and added it to his hand.  
  
Stephen drew. He set one monster and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He set the trap card and attacked, revealing a Darkfire Soldier #2, along with Stephen's Waboku. Rathje was slightly surprised he used his Waboku now, but ended his turn.  
  
Stephen drew. First, he played Fissure, destroying Summoned Skull. Second, he flipped his Battle Ox into attack mode. Third, he tributed Darkfire Soldier #2 for Beast of Talwar. He then paused, watching Rathje.  
  
"I now play a field magic card," Stephen declared, "Force."  
  
"What's that do?" Rathje asked, not being familiar with the card.  
  
"It gives all monster level five or higher 500 more attack points," Stephen grinned, "Pegasus gave it to me, and it makes Beast of Talwar at 2900 attack points. I attack."  
  
Rathje: 3400, Stephen: 7600  
  
Rathje drew, his life points devastated. He grinned slightly, playing The Fiend Megacyber. A level six monster, he was now at 2700 attack points. He attacked Battle Ox, destroying it. Before ending his turn, he set one monster.  
  
Rathje: 3400, Stephen: 6600  
  
"Too bad your last move was all in vain," Stephen sighed, "Because Beast of Talwar will destroy The Fiend Megacyber just as easily as you played him."  
  
Stephen drew. He summoned his Darkfire Soldier #1 onto the field. He added Sword of Dark Destruction to Beast of Talwar, making it 3300 attack points. He attacked The Fiend Megacyber with Beast of Talwar, expecting its destruction. Instead, Rathje activated Shift, making Beast of Talwar attack the face-down monster, a Man-eater Bug. After Beast of Talwar was destroyed, Stephen set one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje sighed, "Not quite as easily as you presumed, The Fiend Megacyber lives. And I'm not done yet."  
  
He drew. He played Gravekeeper's Servant. Then he looked up at his brother.  
  
"Perhaps you remember this move, Stephen," he stated aloud, "I set one monster, but activate Light of Intervention, flipping it face-up. I then tribute my La Ginn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp for Summoned Skull, which is conveniently at 3000 attack points thanks to your Force card. Summoned Skull, attack Darkfire Soldier #1, Fiend Megacyber, attack his life points!"  
  
'I hope this works,' Stephen bit his lip, "I activate Rush Recklessly, raising Darkfire Soldier #1 to 2400 attack points."  
  
"That's not enough," Rathje pointed out.  
  
"That's because I'm not done!" Stephen grinned, "I activate Skull Dice. If it lands on a high enough number, you're Summoned Skull is toast!"  
  
A large die appeared on the field, between the monsters. I began to roll. Both duelists looked anxiously at the massive die. It slowed, showing the number it had landed on, a six.  
  
"Then it lowers you monsters' attack points by 600 each, making Summoned Skull do 2400 damage. We're equal!" Stephen declared happily.  
  
"Then we both are destroyed," Rathje nodded in acknowledgement, "But The Fiend Megacyber still attacks you directly, doing 2100 points of damage."  
  
Rathje: 3400, Stephen: 4500  
  
Stephen drew. He placed the card on the field.  
  
"I play Nobleman of Extermination, destroying Force," he shouted to Rathje.  
  
"Why?" Rathje replied, "It's your card!"  
  
"I know," Stephen answered, "but right now it's helping you more than it's helping me."  
  
"So you just toss it aside?" Rathje asked.  
  
"It's just a card!" Stephen yelled.  
  
"No, it's not," Rathje shook it's head, "It's in your deck, representing you. Your deck symbolizes who you are. If you injured your hand, would you just shrug, chop it off, and throw it away?"  
  
"It's not like that! This is a game!"  
  
"Yes, a game which players pour their heart and soul into creating their decks to match who they are!" Rathje retorted.  
  
Stephen was silent. He set one monster, which was flipped by Light of Intervention, showing High Tide Gyojin and one magic/trap and ended his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He set one monster, which was revealed, 7 Colored Fish, then attacked with The Fiend Megacyber. It destroyed High Tide Gyojin, but Stephen activated Michizure, bringing The Fiend Megacyber to the graveyard as well. Rathje ended his turn.  
  
Stephen drew. He summoned his second Harpie's Brother in attack mode, adding Sword of Deep-seated. He attacked, defeating 7 Colored Fish. The top card on Stephen's deck, a Wingweaver, was sent to his graveyard. He set two magic/traps before ending his turn.  
  
Rathje drew. He played one monster face-down, but it was flipped, activating it's effect.  
  
"I use the effect of Princess of Tsurugi, making you lose 2000 life points!"  
  
Rathje: 3400, Stephen: 2500  
  
Stephen drew. He smiled when he saw the card, laying it on the field, "I play Monster Reborn, summoning Wingweaver onto the field in attack mode! I attack with Harpie's Brother!"  
  
After Harpie's Brother destroyed Princess of Tsurugi, Wingweaver attacked Rathje's life points directly.  
  
Rathje: 650, Stephen: 2500  
  
"It's your turn," Stephen declared.  
  
Rathje nodded, slowly drawing a card. Seeing the card, his eyes widened. He looked up at Stephen, "Brother, do you know which card I just drew?"  
  
"No, which one?"  
  
"The one that will lead to your defeat!" Rathje stated firmly, removing one card from his hand, still holding the card he drew, "I play Snatch Steal, equipping it to your Wingweaver!"  
  
"No you don't," Stephen smirked, "I activate Fairy's Hand Mirror, causing you to equip Snatch Steal to my Harpie's Brother!"  
  
"That's just fine."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't want your Wingweaver to attack," Rathje explained, "I don't duel that way. You would just recover 1000 of the 1050 life point damage next turn. I have a much more sinister idea than that."  
  
"And what would that be?" Stephen asked cautiously.  
  
"I set one monster, but, as a result of Light of Intervention, it is flipped. And it's my second Man-eater Bug! After it destroys your Wingweaver, I'm using it as a tribute, with your Harpie's Brother, to call out the strongest monster in my deck, the Gate Guardian!" Rathje declared, playing the card, "Gate Guardian! Attack Stephen's life points!"  
  
In an explosion of holographic force, Gate Guardian launched its attack. Stephen dropped to his knees, staring at the life point display.  
  
Rathje: 650, Stephen: 0  
  
"W-why?" Stephen murmured, "How could this happen? I had it planned so perfectly!"  
  
"Stephen," Rathje called out, "Do you know why you lost?"  
  
"Hmm?" Stephen met his brother's gaze.  
  
"It is how you built your deck," Rathje continued, "Tell me; are there many cards you would like to get to add to your deck?"  
  
Stephen nodded slowly, remaining silent.  
  
"And your magic and trap cards, do you add them because they are powerful?"  
  
Stephen nodded again.  
  
"Then that is why," Rathje answered, "You have not found the cards you enjoy using. You have some, but not enough to make you ideal deck. I know that you like to use your Noblemen cards. To build the right deck, you have to find cards that match the way you want to play.  
  
"Remember," Rathje added, "Don't let other people find your heart, only you may reveal the secrets it hides."  
  
With that, he turned and left the arena, leaving his brother on his knees. As he entered the hallway, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, after a long wait, chapter fourteen is done! This chapter did get quite "Heart of the Cards"-ish. Well, actually, that thing I said about decks reflecting the people who use them is my translation of "Heart of the Cards", so I guess I have to sum it up in one word: meh. Thanks for being patient!  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The finals continue as Yasumi Shiroko duels against last years champion Yugi Moto. Can this new duelist match up against the most revered competitor? Or will the past repeat once more and Yugi make his way to the semi-finals?  
  
Author's Note: That must be really annoying, I'll just shut up now. 


	15. Millennium Guardians

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: In the first round of the finals, Rathje faced off against his brother, Stephen Renaud. They both fought their best, and in the end, Rathje defeated his opponent using his mightiest card, Gate Guardian.  
  
~  
  
"We will now begin the second duel of the quarter-finals," Croquet announced to the eager audience.  
  
"Alright!" Joey grinned, "Who's dueling this time?"  
  
"I don't know, big brother," Serenity smiled at him.  
  
"Hey. . ." Joey looked around, "Where's Yug?"  
  
Yugi Moto stepped forward from the corridor leading to the dueling arena. Opposite him came Yasumi Shiroko. Neither looked too pleased, as they had met before.  
  
"The second duel will be Yugi Moto versus Yasumi Shiroko," Croquet stated, "Are both duelists ready?"  
  
They both stood atop their dueling platforms, facing Croquet, "Yes."  
  
"Then let the duel begins!"  
  
"Let's duel!" Yugi shouted.  
  
(Mind Shuffle)  
  
Yami played first. He drew, summoning Man-eating Treasure Chest in attack mode, one magic/trap face-down, and ended his turn.  
  
Yasumi drew. She played Neo the Magic Swordsman, attacking Man-eating Treasure Chest and destroying it.  
  
Yasumi: 8000, Yugi: 7900  
  
Yami drew. He gritted his teeth, setting one monster.  
  
"Alright, Yasumi, I end my turn."  
  
Yasumi drew. Not doing much of anything except entering her battle phase.  
  
"Neo the Magic Swordsman, attack the face-down monster!" Yasumi shouted.  
  
Neo attacked, revealing Giant Soldier of Stone. Yasumi muttered something and ended her turn.  
  
Yasumi: 7700, Yugi: 7900  
  
Yami drew a card, hoping, praying. He then tributed his Giant Soldier of Stone for Leogun, then flipping his face-down Beast Fangs, to raise it to 2050 attack points.  
  
"Leogun!" Yami yelled, "Attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!"  
  
Yasumi: 7350, Yugi: 7900  
  
Yasumi drew. She set one monster in defense mode, one magic/trap, and ended her turn.  
  
Yami drew. He attacked with Leogun, destroying Unhappy Maiden.  
  
Yasumi drew. She then summoned her Dark Elf in attack mode.  
  
"Hmm," Yami grinned, "You're still 50 attack points short!"  
  
"Not when I use De-Spell to destroy Beast Fangs!" Yasumi declared, throwing the card down from her hand.  
  
As the fangs faded from the lion monster, Dark Elf attacked, destroying Leogun.  
  
Yasumi: 6350, Yugi: 7550  
  
Yami drew a card. He set one monster, ending his turn.  
  
Yasumi drew, ending her turn immediately, "I'm not going to waste 1000 life points to destroy a face down monster."  
  
Yami drew, smiling, "You'll wish you had. I tribute Silver Fang for Curse of Dragon, and add Dragon Treasure, to raise it to 2300 attack points, enough to destroy your Dark Elf! Curse of Dragon, attack!"  
  
Yasumi: 6050, Yugi, 7550  
  
Before ending his turn, Yami set one monster.  
  
Yasumi drew. She smiled, "I summon my newest card, Sorceress of Life, by offering two Dark monsters from my hand. With 2300 attack points, this will be a stand-off! But, you have a face-down monster, which I'll attack!"  
  
Witty Phantom was destroyed as the graceful mage sent her bladed staff through its chest. Yami glared across the arena in disgust.  
  
"It's your turn, Yugi."  
  
Yami drew. He added another face-down magic/trap to his arsenal before ending his turn.  
  
Yasumi drew, then ended her turn.  
  
Yami drew, smiling.  
  
Yugi's mind piped up, 'It's Mirror Force, Yami! We can flip Curse of Dragon to defense mode, then let her attack! She has no magic or trap of her own on the field, so we know she won't have a Seven Tools of the Bandit, and even if she had one in her hand, she wouldn't be able to activate it until the turn after hers!'  
  
Yami replied, 'Yes, Yugi, good idea.'  
  
"I move Curse of Dragon into defense mode, set one magic or trap card, and end my turn, Yasumi."  
  
Yasumi drew, a little puzzled. She lay one card on the field, declaring her move, "I play Heavy Storm, destroying all magic and trap cards on the field, but since I have none, I lose nothing!"  
  
Yami bit his lip as he moved Mirror Force to the graveyard, and watched in horror as Yasumi summoned another monster, Skull Red Bird. Skull Red Bird attacked, and destroyed, Curse of Dragon, then Yasumi attacked with Sorceress of Life.  
  
Yasumi: 6050, Yugi: 5250  
  
"I end my turn, Yugi."  
  
Yami drew. Adding the card to his hand, he set one monster and one magic/trap card and end his turn.  
  
Yasumi drew. She attacked with Sorceress of Life, destroying the Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
"Skull Red Bird, attack Yugi's Life Points!" Yasumi declared.  
  
Yasumi: 6050, Yugi: 3700  
  
Yami drew, setting the monster and ending his turn.  
  
Yasumi drew, smiling faintly at the card, "Skull Red Bird, attack the defense monster!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yasumi," Yami smirked, "but you've activated the effect of my Cyber Jar!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It destroys all the monsters on the field, then we both draw 5 cards and summon or set all the low leveled monsters we drew."  
  
Yasumi drew 5 cards, "Alright, I set two monsters."  
  
"I set 3, do you end your turn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami drew. He then flipped one of his face-down monsters, a Dark Warlock, "This level 2 Dark Spellcaster has 500 attack and 500 defense points, and, at the cost of 500 of my Life Points, I may search my deck for any monster with 'Dark' in its name, which I will do twice, paying 1000 Life Points."  
  
Yasumi: 6050, Yugi: 2700  
  
"I now tribute Celtic Guardian and Pale Beast for Dark Magician! I also play Stop Defense, bringing your face-down monster into attack mode!" Yami shouted.  
  
Yasumi flipped her Mystical Elf into attack mode, awaiting the onslaught.  
  
"Dark Magician! Attack Mystical Elf!"  
  
Mystical Elf was destroyed, and 1700 Life Point Damage was inflicted, plus 500 from Dark Warlock.  
  
Yasumi: 3850, Yugi: 2700  
  
Yasumi drew, "I activate Dark Magic Ritual, summoning the Magician of Black Chaos, in attack mode, by tributing Neo the Magic Swordsman and Illusionist Faceless Mage from my hand. I add Sword of Dark Destruction, raising it to 3200 attack points, enough to destroy your Warlock and win the game! Magician, attack Dark Warlock!"  
  
Yasumi: 3850, Yugi: 1500  
  
When the smoke cleared, Magician of Black Chaos stood victorious, but Yami still had 1500 Life Points remaining.  
  
"What? How?" Yasumi gasped, seeing the card.  
  
"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Yami grinned, "I activated Gift of the Mystical Elf after you attacked, recovering 500 Life Points for each monster on the field, and at the time my Dark Warlock was still standing. Yasumi, this duel isn't over yet!"  
  
"Alright, Yugi," Yasumi chuckled, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, it's your move."  
  
Yami drew, grinning broadly, "I activate Graceful Charity, to draw 3 cards, then discard 2. I discard Gaia the Fierce Knight and my own Magician of Black Chaos."  
  
"Hmm?" Yasumi raised an eyebrow, "You discarded a Magician of Black Chaos?"  
  
"Yes, and I activate De-Spell, to destroy your Sword of Dark Destruction!" Yami declared, "And I tribute my Dark Magician for my Dark Magician Girl, at 2900 attack points! Dark Magician Girl, attack Magician of Black Chaos!"  
  
Yasumi: 3750, Yami: 1500  
  
Yasumi drew. She let out a slight sigh, "I use Monster Reborn, taking Magician of Black Chaos."  
  
"But you're still 300 attack points below mine."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm tributing it for my own Dark Magician Girl!" Yasumi declared.  
  
"Hmm, so, another stand-off?" Yami mused.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" he raised an eyebrow, still calm.  
  
"I'm not done yet," Yasumi smiled, "I equip your Dark Magician Girl with Megamorph, and, since your Life Points are lower than mine, it lowers to 1450 attack points! Say good-bye! Dark Magician Girl, attack!"  
  
Yasumi: 3750, Yami: 50  
  
Yami drew. He activated Fissure, destroying DMG. He then played Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 in attack mode, attacking Yasumi's Life Points directly.  
  
Yasumi: 2350, Yami: 50  
  
Yasumi drew. She gritted her teeth, having no monsters in her hand, "I end my turn."  
  
Yami drew, "I add Horn of the Unicorn to my Winged Dragon, raising his attack points to 2100! Winged Dragon, attack!"  
  
Yasumi: 250, Yami: 50  
  
Yasumi drew. She lay the card on the field, "I'm sorry, Yugi, but it's game over. I play Change of Heart, taking your Winged Dragon. I attack you for 2100 points of direct damage."  
  
Yasumi: 250, Yami: 50  
  
"What? How could I lose?" Yami gasped.  
  
"This is not your war to fight."  
  
Yami turned to see who had said that. Duelist Soul leaned against the wall of the corridor, bathed in shadows. His emerald eyes glowed eerily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is not the time of the Pharaoh, Yami," Duelist Soul stated, standing erect, "We, the Millennium Guardians, will rise to aid our master."  
  
"Millennium Guardians?" Yami murmured.  
  
"There are four of us," he explained, "I am one, the Guardian of Duty. Yasumi is another, the Guardian of Skill. I believe the other two are within these walls, the Guardian of Peace and the Guardian of Redemption."  
  
"Two others..."  
  
"Good-bye, Pharaoh," Duelist Soul nodded respectfully, turning and disappearing into the shadows.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who assisted me in any way. So long, suckers!!! GYAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
*Runs away*  
  
*Trips*  
  
*Angry muttering* 


	16. Questionable Titles

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Last year's winner, Yugi Moto, dueled against Yasumi Shiroko. As Dark Spellcaster decks pitted against one another, little unnecessary conversation was thrown across the arena. After a hard duel, Yasumi was victorious, to everyone's surprise. The mysterious Duelist Soul appeared, explaining to Yami, of which he referred to as 'Pharaoh', that the Millennium Guardians were to progress through this tournament, and that it was not his time. He explained that he and Yasumi were Millenniums Guardians, and that two others existed within the walls of the castle.  
  
Note: I apologize for the long pauses between chapters; I had some problems with some stuff...  
  
Note: Sorceress of Life is not a real card  
  
~  
  
Joey Wheeler stood in the corridor leading to the arena, not really sure when to walk forward. He never received his notice of who his opponent would be, or to be more specific, he never looked down at the floor to see it was lying there. He jumped, the lights suddenly turning on. Assuming this was his cue, he walked forward.  
  
"A'ight," Joey grinned, "who's my opponent?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Joey looked up, seeing Duelist Soul standing across the room. He had one foot forward, the other places behind him for balance. His arms were crossed; his eyes seemed almost to be blank. He didn't even flinch when the massive arena was lowered from above them.  
  
"May the duel between Joey Wheeler and Duelist Soul commence," Croquet declared as both duelists made their way atop the platforms, "Joey Wheeler will have the first turn."  
  
"Come on, Joey, you can do it!" Yugi shouted from the balcony.  
  
"I'm surprised that the second-rate duelist could make it to the finals, let alone manage to leave his master. Did you send him to play fetch with a new friend, Yugi?" a voice behind the group laughed coldly.  
  
They turned, shouting in unison, "Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, it's good to know my name is still well known around the public," Seto Kaiba smirked, "And the great Yugi Moto was defeated? By a never before heard of duelist, as well. Hmm, this could be easier than I thought. None of the powerful duelists are in the finals, well, not yet."  
  
"I wouldn't be too confident, Seto."  
  
"And why is that, Bakura?" Kaiba asked his acquaintance.  
  
"Because I'm dueling you next, and I don't plan on losing without a fight," Bakura glared at Kaiba.  
  
"Then it's a fight you'll get."  
  
They turned back to the duel, seeing that Joey had summoned Alligator Sword in attack mode and ended his turn.  
  
"Joey," Duelist Soul started, "who are you?"  
  
"Whaddya mean by that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Think about the question, then answer," Duelist Soul stated.  
  
Joey thought about it, then spoke, "Well, I guess I'm just some guy's friend...There isn't much about me that's very important..."  
  
"Well," Duelist Soul smiled, "then I wish you a good duel, and if I am to lose, then I hope that you are one of the Millennium Guardians."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Duelist Soul nodded, summoning Dark Elf in attack mode, "I summon my Dark Elf, and end my turn."  
  
"Yugi," Tea began, "why didn't he attack? Dark Elf is stronger..."  
  
"Yes, but when Dark Elf attacks, Duelist Soul will lose 1000 life points, so one monster isn't worth the trouble."  
  
Joey drew, smiling a little at his card. He added it to his hand, merely setting one monster face-down, "I set one card, and I'll end my turn."  
  
"Then I will draw," Duelist Soul declared, "and I will summon Warrior Soul in attack mode!"  
  
A faint image of a knight appeared, wielding a sword and a shield. It appeared to almost be a wraith, partially invisible.  
  
"Eh? What's that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Warrior Soul is a level four warrior monster with 2000 attack points and 1000 defense points," Duelist Soul explained, "When it attacks, I draw a card, then select a card from my hand to remove from the game. Now go, my Warrior Soul, and destroy Alligator Sword!"  
  
The wraith-like figure moved forward, sending its blade through the opposing monster. Duelist Soul then drew a card, nodding in acknowledgement before removing one of his cards from the game.  
  
A man with white hair sat a ways away, watching the duel intently. He was very interested in both duelists. Joey Wheeler was unpredictable, and contained great skill. Duelist Soul was mysterious and intriguing, as very little was known of him. Croquet stood a few feet away from this man, as a bodyguard would.  
  
"Croquet," he hissed, motioning for Croquet to come closer.  
  
"Yes, Master Pegasus?" Croquet asked.  
  
"Call in some favors, find out all you can about this 'Duelist Soul'," Richard Pegasus replied.  
  
"Yes, Master Pegasus," Croquet nodded, turning and walking off.  
  
"Hey, Duelist-guy!" Joey yelled across the field, "I got news for you, pal! You may have taken out my Alligator Sword, but I don't care! I got lots more monsters in my deck that can take out that monster of yours!"  
  
"Like what, Joey?" Duelist Soul asked quietly.  
  
"Well...they're comin'," Joey muttered, "but for now I'm just setting a monster and one trap card, so I'll just end my turn."  
  
"Fine," Duelist Soul shrugged, "Then I will activate the card I drew thanks to Warrior Soul, Polymerization! Warrior Soul was given to me for the finals by Industrial Illusions, but they also gave me another monster and a fusion monster. So I will fuse Warrior Soul with a card titled Fenrir in my hand."  
  
"What's Fenrir do?" Joey blinked.  
  
"Not that it matters, since it won't come to the field at the moment, but it is a level six monster with 2600 attack points and 2300 defense points, but it can only be summoned when I have ten or more cards in the graveyard," Duelist Soul stated, "But it is gone, I fused it with Warrior Soul to create my Soul of Light!"  
  
The Warrior Soul faded, and a second wraith appeared. It was humanoid, but was bathed in light, and was hard to make out its form.  
  
"Soul of Light is a fusion and effect monster with 2900 attack points and 2100 defense, and is light and warrior type," Duelist Soul tells Joey.  
  
"What's its effect?" Joey frowns.  
  
"...You'll see..." Duelist Soul said, "But for now, it will attack one of your face-down monsters."  
  
Joey muttered angrily, sending his Masaki the Legendary Swordsman to the graveyard.  
  
"I end my turn, Joey."  
  
Joey drew a card, biting his lip, "A'ight, Duelist Soul, I'll set one monster, and...wait a minute..."  
  
Joey looked at his face-down trap. He blinked, and then muttered angrily to himself. He then looked up at the field, realizing it wouldn't have made a difference, "Yeah, I'll end my turn..."  
  
Duelist Soul drew, adding the card to his hand, "Well, I've nothing to play, so I will have my Soul of Light attack one of your face-down monsters."  
  
Soul of Light struck one monster, hitting a Battle Warrior. It wasn't destroyed, as Joey had flipped his trap.  
  
"Duelist Soul," Joey grinned, "I activate Negate Attack!"  
  
Duelist Soul merely nodded in reply, "I see, then I end my turn."  
  
Joey drew, hoping and praying for a useful card. He sighs nervously before looking at it, hearing someone talking.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi shouted, "Don't worry!"  
  
'Huh?' Joey thought, 'Yeah, Yugi's right. My deck's not gonna let me down, not now. I just gotta trust it.'  
  
"Yeah!" Joey yelled, pumping his fist, "I'll set one trap card, and then I'll tribute my Battle Warrior and my face-down Armored Lizard for my Red- Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"That's it?" Duelist Soul raised an eyebrow, "I hate to disappoint you, but you are still 500 attack points short."  
  
"That's 'cuz I haven't added the card I drew!" Joey grinned, "I play Megamorph, turning my Red-Eye's 2400 attack points into 4800, as long as I have more life points then you. And just to be safe, I'll set one more trap card."  
  
"Way to go, Joey!" Tea cheered.  
  
"Hmm...It's amazing that the whimpering dog can duel at all without your guidance, Yugi," Kaiba sneered, "I'd never guess he'd manage to pull off that lucky move."  
  
"That wasn't luck, Kaiba, that was skill!" Yugi cheered.  
  
"Whatever," Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Now, Red-Eyes," Joey smirked, "go and take out that fusion monster of Duelist Soul's!"  
  
The Red-Eyes leapt forward, heading straight for the Soul of Light. Suddenly, a sphere of blazing light appeared around Duelist Soul's monster, blocking the attack. Duelist Soul stood erect, staring into Joey's eyes.  
  
"You seem to forget, Joey Wheeler," Duelist Soul stated, "My monster has an effect as well. I can discard a card from my hand to negate any attack targeting my Soul of Light. So, by discarding my Gaia the Fierce Knight, I protect my Soul of Light for one more turn."  
  
"Sure," Joey laughed, "but you'll run out of cards eventually."  
  
"I doubt it, Joey," Duelist Soul continued, "You see, I know all about your deck. You have fewer cards than I do, not a lot, but enough. So if this stalemate continues, you will run out of cards to draw first. Of course, that won't happen. It's only a matter of time until one of draws a Dark Hole or something else that will destroy one of these monsters."  
  
"Well, in any case, I end my turn," Joey sighs.  
  
Duelist Soul draws, nodding slightly, "I set one magic or trap card and end my turn."  
  
"Alright, then," Joey grinned as he drew, "I'll activate my continuous trap card, Reassurance!"  
  
The card flipped up, revealing the trap. Duelist Soul raised one eyebrow, and then gasped as his own trap flipped upwards.  
  
"What does this card do?" Duelist Soul spat.  
  
"Well, you're not the only one with unique cards," Joey explained, "Reassurance forces both of us to play with our face-down cards revealed, but their effects not activated, sort of like a heads up."  
  
Duelist Soul regained his previous composure, nodding slightly, "Alright, Joey, so you can see that I have a Mirror Force face-down. Good work on narrowly avoiding the defeat of your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"Heh," Joey smiled, "I do what I can..."  
  
"Hmm..." Kaiba murmurs, "Wheeler actually managed to live through that move, though he's only delaying the inevitable..."  
  
"Hey, Kaiba," Tristan glares at Seto, "Try shutting your mouth for once!"  
  
"Yasumi already proved the finals are tougher than last year," Kaiba smirked, "and if Yugi lost in the first round, then what are Joey's chances?"  
  
"Uh..." Tristan blinks, not sure of what he can say that will avoid insulting Yugi, "...well...uh...let's settle this later..."  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, leaning confidently against the nearest wall, "I thought as much."  
  
Joey looked down at his hand, trying to decide what to play. Anything he did would either be killed by either Soul of Light or Mirror Force. He flipped through the cards in his hand.  
  
'Let's see...' he thought to himself, 'I've got my Summoned Skull, a Skull Servant, Scapegoat, and Remove Trap...Dang it, why did I put such a useless card in my deck? There are so few continuous traps..."  
  
"Come on, Joey!" Tea yelled, "You can just end your turn!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked up, "Hey, are you saying I can't handle this?"  
  
"What? Of course no-" Tea began, but was cut off by Tristan.  
  
"Yeah! That's exactly what we're sayin', Joey!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tea hissed.  
  
"Trust me," Tristan whispered back, "Joey always does better when he's angry."  
  
"Why you...Tristan!" Joey muttered, glaring at his friend, "I'll show you, I play Remove Trap!"  
  
The card appeared on the field, attaching itself to Mirror Force and destroying it.  
  
"What? How did that happen? Remove Trap can only target face-up traps!" Duelist Soul retorted.  
  
"Heh, I know," Joey grinned, "but thanks to Reassurance, it is face-up, just not activated. I can use that card to take out any of your traps. And, thanks to my great judgment, I've got two more in my deck!"  
  
Joey sighed, thinking, 'Well, more like poor planning and luck...'  
  
"Now, Red-Eyes, attack that monster again!"  
  
Red-Eyes attacked again, but Duelist Soul discarded another card, stopping the attack.  
  
"I'll set one trap card and end my turn," Joey declared, placing the card on the field, which was immediately flipped, revealing Time Seal.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, what's that card do?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Time Seal is a trap that makes his opponent skip his next draw phase, but I don't see why it would help so much..." Yugi answered.  
  
"Really, Yugi, I expected more from a duelist of your caliber," Kaiba sighed, "By reducing the amount of cards in Duelist Soul's hand, in lowers his amount of choices he can make when discarding cards, and might have to discard a powerful, useful card."  
  
Duelist Soul drew, adding the card to his hand. He nodded slightly, looking up at the field, "I end my turn, Joey."  
  
'Great,' Joey thought, drawing, "A'ight, Duelist Soul, I'll activate Time Seal, so you won't be drawing next turn!"  
  
The trap activated, covering Duelist Soul's half of the field in chains. Duelist Soul merely nodded, not doing anything else.  
  
"Aren't you even worried?" Joey shouted.  
  
"Why?" Duelist Soul asked, "All worrying would do is cloud my judgment. This is a duel. I know you have tricks up your sleeve, and all I can do is make an attempt to overcome them. I know that you will succeed in a few of your moves, and there will be nothing I can do."  
  
"But..." Joey started, and then thought, 'Jeez, what is this guy? He doesn't even worry...'  
  
"It's still your turn, Joey," Duelist Soul stated calmly.  
  
"Right," Joey muttered, "then go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and attack Soul of Light!"  
  
Duelist Soul discarded a card in response, bringing the shield up once more, preventing any harm that would come unto Soul of Light.  
  
"Then it is my turn," Duelist Soul retorted, "and I will merely end my turn."  
  
Joey drew a card, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He now had seven cards in his hand. If he didn't play something, he would have to discard a card. Duelist Soul wouldn't because of Soul of Light. He could set a card face-down, but Duelist Soul would be able to see what it was.  
  
'Wait...' Joey thought, 'this card, Steel Scorpion! If he attacks it, his monster will be destroyed two turns later!'  
  
"Duelist Soul, I set one monster," Joey declared, placing the card on the field, "So take your best shot. Red-Eyes, attack!"  
  
Steel Scorpion was revealed, and Duelist Soul just nodded again, not really doing anything, except discarding another card to block the attack.  
  
"Interesting, to say the least," Duelist Soul muttered, drawing, "Well, I drew the card that will lead to your downfall, Joey Wheeler."  
  
"And what's that?" Joey sneered.  
  
"I play Change of Heart, taking Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Duelist Soul shouted, activating the magic card.  
  
"What?" Joey stared, amazed, "Red-Eyes, no!"  
  
"Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack the Steel Scorpion!" Duelist Soul declared, throwing his right arm forward.  
  
Red-Eyes flew at the Scorpion, launching a blaze of fire at it. The monster was destroyed, but Red-Eyes fell to the ground, unable to fly.  
  
"Now, Soul of Light," Duelist Soul continued, "Attack Joey's life points!"  
  
Soul of Light moved forward and, with nothing to block it, attacked Joey directly for 2900 damage.  
  
Joey drew, back in control of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He thought carefully, unsure of what he could do.  
  
"You do realize, Joey," Duelist Soul explained, "that your Red-Eyes will be destroyed at the end of my next turn, and then, if I can summon a monster with at least 1700 attack points before you can bring out anything able to defend your life points, you will lose."  
  
"I know," Joey grunted, "that's why I'm activating Polymerization, to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the Summoned Skull in my hand."  
  
Summoned Skull appeared on the field next to Red-Eyes Black Dragon, moving into it. As the two touched, they merged together, forming one monster, Black Skull Dragon.  
  
"Now Black Skull Dragon won't be destroyed by Steel Scorpion, and it's powerful enough to take out your Soul of Light with attack points to spare!" Joey smirked.  
  
"Good job, Joey!" Yugi yelled to his friend.  
  
"Thanks, Yug," Joey gave Yugi a thumbs up.  
  
Rathje watched the duel in silence, studying both sides. Yasumi stood beside him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Yasumi asked.  
  
"Many things..." Rathje sighed.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Rathje shrugged, "Well, most important is that we're going to have to duel each other in the next round..."  
  
"Yeah..." Yasumi nodded.  
  
"The winner goes onto the finals..."  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments, neither one saying anything. Both were a little sad. Rathje eventually turned back to the duel before them, sighing.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
While they talked, Duelist Soul had discarded another card to avoid the destruction of Soul of Light. He looked as he always did, indifferent.  
  
Duelist Soul drew a card; closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly, "Joey Wheeler, do you know which card I just drew?"  
  
"Uh...another Change of Heart?" Joey guessed.  
  
"No, but it will prove to be just as useful," Duelist Soul opened his eyes, his emerald eyes gleaming brilliantly, "I set Hoshiningen face-down, but, because of Reassurance, it is considered to be face-up. So now Hoshiningen's effect is activated."  
  
The card appeared on the field, flipping upwards to reveal the smiling star.  
  
"What would that be?" Joey gritted his teeth as he asked.  
  
"Hoshiningen raises the attack of all Light monsters by 500 points, making Soul of Light at 3400 attack points, which is enough without also lowering Black Skull Dragon's attack points by 200, because it is Dark type, changing it to 2800 attack points," Duelist Soul explained, "Which is enough to leave you helpless, but I'm not done."  
  
Joey stood, astonished, "What else?"  
  
"I activate Polymerization," Duelist Soul declared, "Which will allow me to fuse my Guardian of the Labyrinth and Protector of the Throne in my hand to make Giltia the Dragon Knight. In addition to this, Giltia the Dragon Knight is a Light-attribute monster, so it is raised to 2350 attack points."  
  
"...aw, crap..." Joey mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Go, Soul of Light, attack and destroy Black Skull Dragon!" Duelist Soul declared.  
  
Soul of Light moved forth, sending its blade through Black Skull Dragon, inflicting 600 points of life point damage.  
  
"Alright," Duelist Soul said calmly, "now, Giltia the Dragon Knight, attack Joey's life points directly!"  
  
Giltia dashed forward, attacking Joey's life points for 2350 with his halberd.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi shouted, "Don't give up!"  
  
"What?" Joey looked up, "Yugi, I've got less than 2000 life points left, and he's got 8000! What do expect from me, a Blue Eyes?"  
  
"Joey, listen to me!" Yugi continued, "There's a card in your deck that can turn this duel around! I know it, I gave it to you!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey blinked, staring at his deck. He thought to himself, 'Come on! I don't know what card Yugi's talking about, but I hope it's on top!'  
  
He drew the card hastily, staring blankly at it, 'This is it...this is the card Yugi was talking about...'  
  
"Well, Joey," Duelist Soul cut in, "are you ready to make your final move?"  
  
"Yeah, Duelist Soul, I am," Joey grinned, "and I'll summon Time Wizard, in defense mode. But, since it's face-up, I can activate its effect, the Time Roulette!"  
  
"Hmm..." Duelist Soul nodded, "a move based entirely on luck..."  
  
"Way to go, Joey!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Time Wizard spun the roulette on its staff, and the arrow became only a blur. Joey bit his lip as it twirled around. Duelist Soul stood erect, not phased by this move.  
  
The arrow stopped, and it was not on a skull.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey cheered, "Now watch as his Time Warp destroys all your monsters!"  
  
The arena changed to a form of tunnel, and the monsters were sailing through it. Eventually, it faded, and all that remained was Time Wizard.  
  
"A'ight, Duelist Soul," Joey smiled, eyes blazing with determination, "let's see how you like it now!"  
  
Duelist Soul drew, nodding in acknowledgement to Joey's words, "Tell me, Joey Wheeler, what is Time Wizard's defense?"  
  
"Uh...400, why?" Joey answered.  
  
"Then I'm afraid it is game over," Duelist Soul retorted, "For the card I drew was Monster Reborn, which I will use to summon Giltia the Dragon Knight once more."  
  
"What? Why him? You have stronger monsters in your graveyard..." Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, but in all my deck, Giltia is the one I considered to be the most like me," Duelist Soul explained, "He is not the greatest, most powerful card in the game, but he serves his purpose, and is always there when I need him. I would much rather use him to finish this game."  
  
"Yeah," Joey nodded, "too bad he won't be finishing any games."  
  
"I think otherwise," Duelist Soul smiled slightly, "For I play Fairy Meteor Crush on Giltia the Dragon Knight, so whenever he inflicts damage to a monster in defense mode, the difference is inflicted to your life points."  
  
"Yeah, well he's still 150 attack points short!" Joey pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but this is before I add Dragonic Attack," Duelist Soul replied, placing the magic card on the field.  
  
Giltia the Dragon Knight was surrounded by an aura of blue light, and his eyes flashed azure.  
  
"Eh? What's that do?" Joey asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
  
"Dragonic Attack does two things, apart from only being able to effect Warrior-type monsters," Duelist Soul explained, "It first makes my monster a Dragon-type monster, then it raises its attack and defense points by 500, which is enough to destroy Time Wizard and finish the game."  
  
"No!" Yugi yelled from the side.  
  
"That ain't right!" Joey sighed.  
  
"And I know you have nothing to save yourself because you have no traps, which I would be able to see thanks to Reassurance," Duelist Soul stated, "So now attack, Giltia the Dragon Knight, and finish this duel, removing Joey Wheeler from Duelist Kingdom Two!"  
  
Giltia ran toward Time Wizard. With a blaze of blue light, he cast the halberd through the monster, destroying it and inflicting 1950 life point damage to Joey's life points.  
  
Joey dropped to his knees, staring at the field, which deactivated. Duelist Soul turned, walking to the shadows. Before disappearing, he paused.  
  
"I apologize, Joey Wheeler," he murmured, barely audible, "for I was mistaken."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's chapter sixteen. Chapter Seventeen will be on the way...sometime...Thanks for being patient. 


	17. The Millennium Guardian of Redemption

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey Wheeler dueled against the mysterious Duelist Soul, who was unsure of whether or not Joey was a Millennium Guardian. Duelist Soul won, after defeating a Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Megamorph and a Black Skull Dragon.  
  
Author's Note: Hi  
  
~  
  
Ryou Bakura stood atop the platform of the dueling arena, anxiously awaiting the beginning of the fourth duel of the quarter finals, not to mention the final duel of the quarter finals. If he won, he would proceed to dueling Duelist Soul, the one person he wanted to face the least, well, at least the one person who's skill he feared the most. He did not want to duel Rathje nor Yasumi, as they were both his friends.  
  
"Are we going to duel, or what?" Seto Kaiba muttered from across the arena.  
  
Bakura drew a card, nodding slightly, "Alright, I will set one monster as well as one trap card and end my turn, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Is that all you have? Then taste the cold steel of my Battle Ox's blade!"  
  
The beast-warrior appeared on the field, dashing at the opposing monster. In a blaze of blinding light, Banisher of the Light appeared. The monster, with 2000 defense points, resisted the attack.  
  
-Bakura: 8000, Kaiba: 7700  
  
"It seems that offense isn't the only answer, Kaiba," Bakura smiled.  
  
"Hmm..." Kaiba grunted, "It won't be long until I summon my first Blue Eyes White Dragon, Bakura, and there is nothing in your deck powerful enough to take it down."  
  
"He's right," Rathje muttered, and the rest of the spectators on the balcony looked at him.  
  
"Nothing?" Tea asked.  
  
Rathje shook his head, "Bakura's strongest monster is a Wingweaver, with 2750 attack points. Even if he played his field magic, Blue Eyes White Dragon is also a light monster, so he would gain 500 attack points as well. Short of magic and trap cards, there isn't much of anything he can do..."  
  
"Then I'm going to have to rely on my magic and trap cards, Rathje," Bakura stated, drawing a card, "So I will set one more monster face-down, and set three more magic or trap cards."  
  
"Are you through, Bakura?" Kaiba hissed, "I have more important duels, you know."  
  
"I'm not done yet, Kaiba," Bakura glared at his opponent, "Judging by your threats, I'm betting you have at least one Blue Eyes White Dragon in your hand. I know you have that Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon waiting in your fusion deck, so I'll make sure it never touches the field!"  
  
"And how do you propose you will do that?" Kaiba sneered.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," Bakura continued, "I play Card Destruction!"  
  
"What?" Kaiba's eyes flew open, seeing the card flipping up, but he quickly returned to his calm serenity, "Fine, you may have sent one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons to the graveyard, but-"  
  
"Not to the graveyard, Kaiba," Bakura grinned, "Thanks to Banisher of the Light, the cards that we discard right now are removed from the game, so you can't Monster Reborn that Blue Eyes."  
  
"Well played..." Kaiba muttered angrily, "but any one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons is more than a match for your deck..."  
  
'Especially since I just drew another one,' Kaiba thought to himself, smirking at his new hand.  
  
Kaiba drew, starting his turn, "I will summon La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode! Now attack, Battle Ox, and destroy Bakura's face- down monster!"  
  
Bakura flipped his Spirit of the Harp, which caused Kaiba to lose another 200 life points.  
  
-Bakura: 8000, Kaiba: 7500  
  
'No matter,' Kaiba laughed to himself, 'next turn, I will bring out my Blue Eyes White Dragon, and then it will all be over for little Bakura!'  
  
Bakura drew, looking down at the card, "I choose to end my turn without making a move, Kaiba."  
  
"You tell 'im, Bakura!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Psst, Joey," Tristan nudged his friend, "maybe you should wait until Bakura actually destroys something of Kaiba's to be saying that..."  
  
Rathje, paying no attention to the two beside him, felt something. He couldn't tell what, but something, intuition maybe, told him to look around. He followed what the feeling told him, and noticed that Duelist Soul wasn't watching.  
  
"Hey, Yasumi," he whispered to his friend, "I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
Yasumi nodded, not looking away from the duel.  
  
Rathje slipped off into the corridor, unnoticed by the rest of the group. He soon came to a fork in the hallway. He paused, not sure of which route to take. He looked back and forth, biting his lip.  
  
'The left,' something told him.  
  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He waiting a moment, thinking.  
  
'Who are you?' he thought.  
  
'The left.'  
  
'That didn't answer my question.'  
  
'The left.'  
  
'Why should I go to the left?'  
  
'The left.'  
  
Rathje sighed, opening his eyes. He had no way of knowing if this was an sick joke or just his mind's way of telling him he was slowly going insane. He headed off to the left, soon reaching an intersection, with four routes, including the way he had come.  
  
'Straight forward.'  
  
He walked forward, almost running. He reached a stairwell, and headed up the stairs, nearly leaping, and landing on every third step. Every so often a window would be placed on the wall, allowing him to gauge his height. He reached an exit, but the stairs continued up.  
  
'The stairs.'  
  
Rathje climbed the stairs further, looking out each window. He had risen one floor, and was going to make it to the next one up, which would be the fourth floor. He came to another exit, like the last one, still with stair.  
  
'Go out.'  
  
Rathje followed the command, walking down another hallway, this one carpeted, rather than the stone floors of the lower floors. The carpet was a deep red, and paintings lined the walls. He stopped at another four-way intersection.  
  
'Turn left.'  
  
Rathje nodded, as if whatever was telling him what to do could see him. This hallway was lined with doors, each one a deep brown. He walked slower now, unsure of himself.  
  
'Stop.'  
  
He stopped.  
  
'The door on your right.'  
  
Rathje looked to his right, seeing a door.  
  
'Open it.'  
  
He walked over to the door, turning the knob slowly. The door opened easily, and he cautiously made his way inside. The room was lit by candles, and the windows were covered by curtains. Rathje saw Duelist Soul sitting on a chair, seated behind a table. On the other side of the table was another chair, about two feet from Rathje.  
  
"Welcome, Rathje."  
  
Rathje nodded, "Duelist Soul."  
  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"I think so," Rathje responded.  
  
"Then sit down."  
  
Rathje obeyed, taking a seat.  
  
"Did you bring your deck?"  
  
Rathje nodded, removing his cards from his pocket, "Yes."  
  
"Then we will duel as we talk."  
  
Duelist Soul, his deck already on the table, drew five cards. Rathje shuffled his deck, and then drew five of his own cards.  
  
"So what can you tell me about Millennium Guardians?" Rathje asked, setting one monster.  
  
"What do you need to know?" Duelist Soul countered, summoning his Dark Elf and ending his turn.  
  
"I would like to know anything you can tell me," Rathje drew, "I will flip my Neo the Magic Swordsman, and equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler, raising it to 2400 attack points, and I will attack Dark Elf."  
  
"The Millennium Guardians are a group meant to uphold the balance of good and evil, so neither has more power than the other. Many years ago, the Pharaoh called on his four greatest warriors. He asked them to protect this balance, no matter what the cost," Duelist Soul murmured, moving Dark Elf to the graveyard.  
  
"Why do you ask these questions?" Duelist Soul raised one eyebrow, drawing a card, laying it on the field, "I play Fissure."  
  
"I heard voices, but there was nobody there. What do you mean by 'No matter what the cost'?" Rathje stated calmly, discarding Neo the Magic Swordsman as Duelist Soul set a monster and a magic/trap card, "I will play Change of Heart, taking your monster."  
  
Duelist Soul passed his Mystical Elf to Rathje, "I mean that the Pharaoh meant that the balance should come before all else, even their duty to the Pharaoh himself."  
  
Rathje tributed the Elf for his Summoned Skull, attacking directly, "Oh."  
  
Duelist Soul flipped Mirror Force, "Why did you follow the voices?"  
  
"I don't know, they seemed to be important...It's not everyday you hear voices in your head...Why did you want me to come here?" Rathje asked, moving Summoned Skull to his graveyard.  
  
"Because I believe you are a Millennium Guardian."  
  
~  
  
"Attack, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted, throwing one hand forward.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon blasted the Banisher of the Light with its White Lightning, destroying it. It had only been out for two turns so far, the first where it destroyed Spirit of the Harp. Life points hadn't changed in a while.  
  
Bakura drew, smiling happily, "I set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the monster, drawing a single card, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the new monster!"  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon launched its attack, revealing Bakura's monster, Cyber Jar.  
  
"What? Not that!" Kaiba shouted, obviously angry.  
  
They each discarded the monsters on the field, drawing five cards. Bakura set another Spirit of the Harp and a Dancing Elf. Kaiba brought out a Vorse Raider and another La Ginn. Vorse Raider then attacked Dancing Elf, destroying it.  
  
Bakura drew, nodding slightly at the card, "I will play Soul Exchange, using your Vorse Raider as a tribute along with my Spirit of the Harp to summon Wingweaver!"  
  
The fairy appeared on the field, bathed in light.  
  
"Since I have to skip my battle phase, I end my turn."  
  
Seto Kaiba drew, and then moved his La Ginn into defense mode, "I end my turn."  
  
"Alright, Kaiba," Bakura drew a card, then continued, "Go, Wingweaver, attack La Ginn!"  
  
La Ginn was destroyed, leaving Kaiba with an empty field.  
  
"Then Kaiba," Bakura nodded, "I end my turn."  
  
Kaiba drew, knowing he would have to destroy that Wingweaver soon. A smirk flickered across his face, "Bakura, I drew the card that will lead to your defeat."  
  
Bakura merely nodded, "Then play it."  
  
"No," Seto Kaiba grinned, "not yet, instead, I will set one more monster, as well as one trap card face-down."  
  
Bakura drew a card from his deck. He added the card to his hand, and then removed a different one, laying it on the field, "I will summon Ancient Elf in attack mode."  
  
The monster appeared on the field, wielding its staff.  
  
"Go, Wingweaver," Bakura called out, "and attack Kaiba's face-down monster!"  
  
Wingweaver flew into the air, launching an attack of light on the monster, which was revealed, showing Battle Ox.  
  
"Now attack, Ancient Elf!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Ancient Elf ran forward, striking Kaiba's life points directly.  
  
-Bakura: 8000, Kaiba: 6050  
  
Kaiba paused before drawing, staring at Bakura, "Bakura, do you realize that this could be the final card I draw before you are beyond hope?"  
  
"Draw, Kaiba," Bakura smiled.  
  
Seto Kaiba nodded, drawing slowly. A smug grin crossed his lips, "Bakura, this duel is over, and there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Why not?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Because I play the Ritual Magic card Moment's Peace!" Seto declared, laying the card on the field, "And I offer three monsters from my hand, totally twelve levels!"  
  
'Twelve levels for one monster...' Bakura thought, 'What could be worth that much?'  
  
A soldier dressed in a suit of armor, both azure and crimson, appeared on the field. Its face was not visible behind the visor of its helmet. It wielded a sword with both hands, though a shield was strapped to its left arm. A blue fire engulfed it, and a gleam of red shone through the helmet.  
  
"What is this card?" Bakura murmured in awe.  
  
"This monster, Dragonic Warrior, may be summoned with either eight or twelve stars as a tribute," Kaiba explained, "If summoned by eight, it has 3000 attack and defense points. If summoned by twelve, it has 3000 attack and defense points, is considered a Dragon-type monster, and may only be attacked by Dragons."  
  
"What?" Yugi shouted from the stands, "That's not fair!"  
  
"Don't yell at me," Kaiba shrugged, quite smug, "Industrial Illusions gave me this card for the finals."  
  
"How can Bakura deal with that monster, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah, Yug, this is gonna be tough for our pal Bakura..." Joey muttered.  
  
"We'll just have to cheer for him and hope for the best, even though he can't even attack it."  
  
"Now then, if we could have silence," Kaiba grinned, "Attack, Dragonic Warrior, and destroy Ancient Elf!"  
  
The monster ran toward Ancient Elf, throwing its sword down on it, smashing its staff in two and allowing it to sail through its opponent.  
  
-Bakura: 6450, Kaiba: 6050  
  
Bakura drew, his eyes closed. He waited a few moments before looking at the card.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Bakura?" Kaiba laughed, "Look at your pathetic card!"  
  
Bakura opened his eyes, staring at the card. He almost cried out with joy, but caught himself.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," Bakura began, "I play Black Snake's Toxin!"  
  
In a flash of blazing light, the field started to radiate with an eerie red glow. The movements of the monsters were slower, almost as if it was painful for them.  
  
"And what would this card do, apart from making the duel proceed in slow motion and illuminate the field?" Kaiba spat.  
  
A grin made its way across Bakura's lips, "Black Snake Toxin is a continuous magic card, Kaiba. During each of my Standby Phases, it will deal 2000 damage to each of our life points. The following turn, it will deal 4000 damage, and each turn it will double, until either it is destroyed or one of us loses."  
  
"Hmm..." Kaiba scoffed, "It appears that this is a waste, for at that rate, we would drop to 0 life points at the same time, but I can attack you, and you cannot attack me."  
  
"Well," Bakura continued, "I will set one monster and move Wingweaver to defense mode before ending my turn."  
  
"Then prepare yourself!" Kaiba shouted, drawing a card. He thought carefully, "Alright, I only need to inflict 450 points of damage and I will have guaranteed my victory. I shouldn't play another monster yet, just in case he could use it to lower my life points further, doing to me what I plan to do to him...I will just attack Wingweaver and be done with it.'  
  
"Dragonic Warrior," Kaiba declared, "attack Wingweaver!"  
  
Dragonic Warrior staggered toward Wingweaver, barely moving through the venom. Eventually it reached its target, and it swung its sword through it, defeating its opponent, though inflicting no damage to Bakura.  
  
"Alright, Bakura, I end my turn," Kaiba hissed.  
  
Bakura drew, adding the card to his hand, "Then we will both lose 2000 life points as a result of Black Snake's Toxin."  
  
-Bakura: 4450, Kaiba: 4050  
  
"Next turn we will lose 4000 life points," Bakura explained.  
  
"I know," Kaiba glared at his opponent, "are you finished?"  
  
"No, I am also setting another monster before ending my turn," Bakura stated, placing the card sideways on the field.  
  
"Good, then that's one more turn before I finish this duel," Kaiba muttered, audible across the arena as he drew a card.  
  
"Do you think Bakura will be able to beat Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know, Joey," Yugi answered, "but it looks like they're pretty even right now."  
  
"Dragonic Warrior," Kaiba yelled to his monster, "Attack the face-down monster on the right!"  
  
The monster made its way across the field once more, dragging its legs. It attacked the monster, revealing a Ray and Temperature, which was destroyed.  
  
"Then that will end my turn, Bakura," Kaiba smirked, "and on my next turn, I will end the duel!"  
  
Bakura drew another card, "We each lose 4000 life points, bringing us each below 1000 remaining."  
  
"I know," Kaiba murmured, "I know."  
  
-Bakura: 450, Kaiba: 50  
  
"Kaiba," Bakura started, "look at the field."  
  
"What about it?" Kaiba sneered, "Stop stalling, Bakura."  
  
"I'm not," Bakura continued, "Do you notice anything wrong about it?"  
  
Kaiba blinked, "...no..."  
  
Bakura smiled, "Well, I do."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You have no magic or trap cards on the field," Bakura stated, laying the card he drew down, face-up, "Which allows me to play this card without any worries, and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
A robed figure appeared on the field, depicting an angel on one side, and a demon on the other.  
  
"What?" Kaiba's eyes shot open, and he could only stare at the card, taking a step backwards.  
  
"Yes," Bakura sighed, "I play Change of Heart, taking control of you Dragonic Warrior until the end of the turn."  
  
The figure moved toward Dragonic Warrior, moving inside of it. The deep red eyes shining through the armor turned to a light blue, and it slowly turned to face Kaiba.  
  
"No, Seto Kaiba," Bakura said firmly, "Because you have no monsters, and only 50 life points, I can attack and end this duel. So go, Dragonic Warrior, and deliver the finishing blow!"  
  
The Dragonic Warrior moved forward, each foot moving before the other at an incredibly slow, but almost rhythmic, pace. Kaiba watched in horror as it raised its sword, and sent it crashing down upon the end of the arena, where he was standing.  
  
-Bakura: 450, Kaiba: 0  
  
Kaiba did not say anything. He could only close his eyes, and clench his fists, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Alright, Bakura," Kaiba growled, "You win."  
  
He turned, storming out of the room, not even looking up at his opponent, who stood, a little shocked, a little amazed, and a little relieved to have won the duel.  
  
Bakura looked to his left, where his friend stood in the stands cheering. He turned to his right, seeing Croquet standing and Richard Pegasus, the Millennium Ring around his neck and a glimmer of yellow light shining through his white hair, sitting on a separate platform.  
  
And so the quarter-finals were completed.  
  
~  
  
Rathje sat in his room, head in his hands, his eyes closed. He was completely confused, not sure whether he had learned anything at all. A knock echoed through the room, but he made no move to respond or to open the door.  
  
The door opened anyway, and Yasumi walked in, sitting next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Far from it."  
  
"What's wrong?" Yasumi whispered.  
  
Rathje opened his eyes, looking up, "...Duelist Soul...he believes I am a Millennium Guardian..."  
  
"...continue..."  
  
"That means that we will be dueling tomorrow, and if we are both Millennium Guardians, how will that effect what is supposed to happen?" Rathje murmured, sighing.  
  
"Well..." Yasumi frowned a little at the mention of their duel, "...I guess if we are both Millennium Guardians, it won't matter who wins, because that would mean that the greater of us will go on to the Finals, and then the greater of that duel will face Richard Pegasus."  
  
"...yes..."  
  
"Which Millennium Guardian are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Duelist Soul said there were four Millennium Guardians, one of Duty, Skill, Peace, and Redemption. Did he say which one you were?"  
  
"...no, but I don't think I am the Millennium Guardian of Peace, so I guess Redemption, since you are of Skill, and Duelist Soul is of Duty..."  
  
Yasumi nodded, remaining silent.  
  
"...Yasumi, about our duel tomo-"  
  
"No," Yasumi cut in, "don't say anything about it, let's just let it happen."  
  
~  
  
Gavin Theodore Threadbare sat cross-legged in his room upon the stone floor. He recalled the events that took place previously. He had sensed a great amount of might within Ryou Bakura. In two days they would duel.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter Seventeen! Chapter Eighteen is going to be neat. I've been planning it for a long time, probably the one I've planned third most, twenty being most, Twenty-One being second most.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who bothered to read this far. 


	18. Skill and Redemption

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Ryou Bakura dueled Seto Kaiba in what seemed to be a hopeless match. Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons posed a formidable threat to Bakura, his stronger monster being a Wingweaver, 250 attack points lower, and any field magic he could muster would only strengthen the Dragons. Bakura became victorious, though, thanks to Black Snake's Toxin and Change of Heart. Gavin dueled with Rathje, though it was not part of the tournament. The two swapped information on the Millennium Guardians, and Gavin revealed he believes Rathje is the Millennium Guardian of Redemption.  
  
Author's Note: I don't really have much to say, so I'm just going to thank everyone who is still reading this!  
  
Author's Note: Ugh...this fic is getting harder and harder, what with the making duels original. I'm seriously considering starting a second fic, which must be Romance; I've gone far too long without writing a Romance fic...  
  
~  
  
The lone figure dashed down the hallway, leaving three of Richard Pegasus' cohorts a few meters behind. The young man was running faster, but he still didn't know the mansion nearly as well as the guards.  
  
"We need more security on the fifth floor," one shouted into his cell phone.  
  
Gavin Threadbare stopped at the end of the hall. He could have turned the corner, but decided to hop onto the railing of the window instead. The men stopped a couple feet away from him, quite prepared for combat.  
  
"Look, kid," another stated gruffly, "We aren't the ones in the tournament here, so you can go ahead and jump and kill yourself..."  
  
"I doubt I would die," Gavin responded, an amazingly thin smile upon his lips.  
  
"It's five floors before hitting the gravel," the first explained, "You wouldn't be in any position to duel, that's for sure."  
  
"I do not intend on touching the ground," Gavin murmured, leaping out the window.  
  
"He's crazy!" the third yelled, all three running to look down after him.  
  
To their wonder, he was not falling like a rock. He had grabbed a rope, and was swinging to another window a ways down. The suits looked up, trying to see where the rope was tied, but as soon as Gavin reached his destination, the rope was cut, and it fell. It dangled loosely, and Gavin let it drop.  
  
"...I don't believe it..." one muttered angrily under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the rope, Rathje and Yasumi were helping Gavin enter the window. After he did, he placed a bag on a table, and the three awaited the others.  
  
"How much did you find?" Rathje asked.  
  
"You will see soon enough..." Gavin replied, his eyes closed.  
  
Quite a bit of time passed, and then a knock was heard on the door. Rathje stood, opening it swiftly. Yugi, Joey, and Bakura walked in, Joey holding a knife and a small amount of rope.  
  
Rathje sighed, leading them into his room, "...Jeez, did we have to use my good rope?"  
  
"...It was the only one long enough, Rathje," Gavin frowned slightly, "I apologize."  
  
"So what did you find?" Yugi asked, sitting on one of the chairs in Rathje's room  
  
Gavin opened his bag, removing a book, "A log, Richard Pegasus' log."  
  
Gavin flipped through the book, stopping at the page where Pegasus had last recorded his thoughts, as indicated by the text stopping half-way down the page.  
  
"It is all coming together," Gavin read aloud, "All my plans, all my dreams. The three Millennium Guardians are within my very Castle. No, not my castle, not yet. I hold within my possession the three Pharaoh's Items, the objects that are to be wielded by the Millennium Guardians. Though I do not know the powers of these Items, by keeping them within my grasp, they cannot be used against me. If I could destroy them, I would, but I cannot leave the castle yet, my work is not complete.  
  
"Soon, though, I will duel one of the three. There will be nothing capable of saving them, though. For within my deck lies a card like no other. It has power unmatched by any, able to destroy its opponent with a single attack. No matter what they do, as soon as the appropriate time comes, I will unleash my creature upon the Millennium Guardian, winning the duel and my new host.  
  
"But that is not all, no, it is far from it. For I also hold a deck full of new cards. The others are not even close to the strength of the aforementioned card, but they will assist me. For the Millennium Guardians have only had a single taste of fountain that is my power. I have given each of them new cards, as to tell them that many more await them. Though I have not shown them any others, which is to be used to my advantage. The less they know; the more power I will have against them.  
  
"I have managed to print these cards by telling Industrial Illusions that these are to be used in the newest extension of Duel Monsters, Trial of Pharaohs. I have not set a date for the release, and there will not be one. For when I rise to power, Duel Monsters will only be needed by those who serve me. We will have no need for 'extensions' and 'card shops'. I will restrict those with the ability, thus increasing the power of those who wield it.  
  
"So, with the defeat of one enemy comes the downfall of the world. With a single beast under my control, I will bring about a new age, an age of chaos and order, rule and anarchy, life and death. For that is what this strives on, the life of one for the death of another..."  
  
"Well..." Joey muttered, "...at least we confirmed that this guy's crazy..."  
  
"Remember, Joey," Bakura explained, "That is not Richard Pegasus who is writing, but the Spirit of the Millennium Ring."  
  
"...right..." Joey sighed, "...at least we confirmed that this guy's crazy..."  
  
"Wait," Yasumi cut in, "He said there were three Millennium Guardians. Didn't you say there were four?"  
  
Gavin nodded slowly, "Yes...there was one who told me..."  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Someone told you? Who was it?"  
  
"The world is very large, Yugi Moto," Gavin murmured, "I doubt you would know a single person at random."  
  
"Try us," Joey gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.  
  
Gavin sighed, shaking his head, "You are determined, I'll give you that."  
  
"Well?" Joey said.  
  
"Alright," Gavin began, "I was visited by a man roughly two years ago. He was older than I. I believe he was of Egyptian descent. He told me to hone my skills as a duelist, and to enter every tournament available, as it would assist me in my later years.  
  
"I asked him why, but all he would tell me is that I would learn of it soon enough. Six months ago, when I first heard of this tournament, I encountered this man again. He explained to me that I must enter, as I am to find the remaining Millennium Guardians."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Joey shrugged, "but what was his name?"  
  
"His name..." Gavin murmured under his breath, "...it was...It was Shadi."  
  
~  
  
It was less than ten minutes until their duel, and Rathje and Yasumi were in the hallways. The fork in the path was before them, and they would have to separate, only to meet soon on opposite sides.  
  
"Yasumi," Rathje sighed, "Good luck."  
  
"Good luck to you, too," Yasumi smiled weakly, "May the best duelist win."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Rathje shakes his head, looking at a tapestry before them. The tapestry depicted a scene much like a fantasy story. It showed a knight riding a horse, riding toward a dragon. Below him was a castle where a king and a queen sat on their thrones, surrounded by guards.  
  
"This duel is not about who is better...not anymore..." Rathje frowns slightly, "...we don't really care who wins the tournament. All we want to do is stop Pegasus...or save Pegasus, depending on how you look at it...Anyway, see that tapestry?"  
  
Yasumi nodded, which Rathje only saw in his peripheral vision.  
  
"Well, any of those guards could beat the knight in battle, I'll bet," Rathje murmurs, "but that knight has something special that makes him the only one able to fight the dragon. That's what our situation is. For all we know, Duelist Soul could be the one who is supposed to duel Pegasus, and this could all be pointless."  
  
"Do you really think that this duel has nothing to do with skill?" Yasumi asked.  
  
"No, half of it is skill," Rathje swallows dryly, "The other half would be Redemption."  
  
Yasumi smiles, looking at Rathje, "But is the outcome of the duel based solely on who is to duel Pegasus, not who is a better duelist?"  
  
"That's what I think," Rathje sighs, turning toward the hallway he is to take to the arena, "But then again, I could just be going insane because of all of this Millennium Guardian stuff..."  
  
"Rathje."  
  
Rathje paused, "Yes?"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"You, too."  
  
~  
  
The two duelists stood atop the dueling platform, staring into one another's eyes. Their decks lay on the arena. Duelist Soul stood on the balcony, standing apart from the others.  
  
"Skill and Redemption," he muttered.  
  
"May the duel between Rathje Kiroishen and Yasumi Shiroko begin," Croquet announced.  
  
They both drew five cards, and Rathje gave a nod of recognition. Yasumi began her turn.  
  
"Alright, Rathje, I won't hold back," Yasumi warned, drawing a card, "I will set one monster and one trap card and end my turn."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rathje murmured, "So I will summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode."  
  
The monster appeared in the center tile of Rathje's side of the arena.  
  
"Neo the Magic Swordsman, attack the face-down monster!" Rathje declared.  
  
Neo attacked, revealing Yasumi's Mystical Elf, "I'm sorry, Rathje, but you lose 300 life points."  
  
-Rathje: 7700, Yasumi: 8000  
  
"Hmm...first life point damage..." Gavin whispers to himself.  
  
Yasumi drew, adding the card to her hand, "Rathje, I will summon Rogue Doll."  
  
"Why not set?" Rathje inquired.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Yasumi asked, "You can't set a monster in attack mode, you know that."  
  
"Attack mode?" Rathje blinked.  
  
"Yes," Yasumi nodded, "and I will also set two magic or trap cards face- down before ending my turn."  
  
'Hmm...this is obviously a trap...' Rathje thinks, drawing a card, "But what choice do I have? She may have a Dark Magician in her hand, or another powerful monster...'  
  
"Yasumi," Rathje declared, "I am attacking Rogue Doll with Neo the Magic Swordsman!"  
  
"Then I will activate Blast With Chain," Yasumi countered, flipping the card.  
  
Neo attacked, but soon the Rogue Doll was armed with a form of dynamite, giving it 500 more attack points.  
  
-Rathje: 7300, Yasumi: 8000  
  
"Hmm..." Rathje murmured, moving Neo to the graveyard, "Well played..."  
  
The crowds watched anxiously. Gavin nodded at Yasumi's move, smiling ever so slightly, "Interesting...the first duel of the Millennium Guardians seems to be proceeding quite nicely..."  
  
"I will set one monster and one trap card before ending my turn," Rathje stated, placing the cards face down on the field.  
  
Yasumi drew, then looked back to the field, "Rogue Doll, attack the face- down monster!"  
  
Rogue Doll moved forward, and Rathje's Man-Eater Bug flipped face-up, along with his trap card.  
  
"Yasumi," Rathje interrupted, "I activate Love and Hate, my newest card."  
  
"What does it do?" Yasumi asked.  
  
"It is a Continuous Trap Card," Rathje explained, "Whenever a monster's effect is activated, I may draw a card from a random place in my deck. And since my Man-Eater Bug's flip effect is activated, I will do just that. In addition, my Man-Eater Bug may destroy a monster, and I select your Rogue Doll."  
  
As Rathje cut his deck, drawing a card, both monsters were destroyed, but a scale appeared on the field above the space where Rathje's trap was.  
  
"Alright, Rathje," Yasumi sighed, "I end my turn."  
  
'Hmm,' Rathje thought, 'She still has Mystical Elf...'  
  
Rathje drew, adding the card to his hand, "I will summon Jirai Gumo and end my turn, Yasumi."  
  
Yasumi nodded, drawing a card from her deck, "Then I will end my turn without playing a card."  
  
"Then I will tribute my Jirai Gumo for Summoned Skull!" Rathje declared, moving Jirai Gumo to the graveyard, "Summoned Skull, attack Mystical Elf!"  
  
The monster appeared, hovering menacingly over the elf. It launched a pillar of electricity, leaving nothing remaining. However, the monster was in defense mode, so no damage was done.  
  
"Well," Gavin chuckled wryly, "this duel seems to have turned around. Yasumi still has the lead, although not by much..."  
  
"Are you done?" Yasumi asked.  
  
"No," Rathje replied, "I will set one more trap card before ending my turn."  
  
Yasumi drew, smiling, "Then, Rathje, I will activate Curse of Fiend!"  
  
"What?" Rathje stared, a little shocked, at the card.  
  
"Intriguing," Gavin said softly.  
  
"I assume you know the card?" Yasumi mused.  
  
"Yes, I used to use it..." Rathje muttered, "It switches all monsters in Attack position to Defense, and all monster in Defense position to Attack..."  
  
"So then you realize that you Summoned Skull is in defense mode," Yasumi retorted.  
  
'Yes...' Rathje thought, '...and with only 1200 defense points, it's an easy target...'  
  
"So now, Rathje," Yasumi declared, "I will offer two monsters from my hand as a tribute to summon my Sorceress of Life!"  
  
The monster appeared on the field, wielding its bladed staff.  
  
"Wait!" Rathje smirked, "I get to draw a card, because you used Sorceress of Life's ability to special summon her!"  
  
Yasumi nodded, and Rathje took a random card from his deck to his hand.  
  
"Sorceress of Life, attack Summoned Skull!" Yasumi shouted.  
  
Sorceress of Life dashed forward. Just as she was about to strike with her staff, three robed figures appeared, blocking her attack.  
  
"Yasumi, I activate Waboku!" Rathje grinned, "Meaning that next turn I may move Summoned Skull into Attack Mode, destroying Sorceress of Life!"  
  
"Then I will set one trap card and end my turn," Yasumi replied.  
  
'She doesn't seem phased at all.' Rathje thought, then drew a card, "Yasumi, I change Summoned Skull into Attack Mode and attack Sorceress of Life!"  
  
Summoned Skull attacked, spraying lightning at the monster. Two tubes appeared. One caught the attack, the other shot it back at Rathje.  
  
"Then I will activate Magic Cylinder!" Yasumi stated, flipping the trap, "This trap will make Summoned Skull's attack damage you instead!"  
  
-Rathje: 4800, Yasumi: 8000  
  
"Well done," Gavin muttered under his breath.  
  
"Now I will move Sorceress of Life to Defense Position," Yasumi said, moving her card, "and I end my turn."  
  
'Let's see,' Rathje thought, 'Sorceress of Life has 1500 defense points...so I could play another monster, then attack, thus inflicting more damage with Summoned Skull...'  
  
"I summon Harpie's Brother," Rathje placed the card on the field, and the monster appeared, "And I will attack Sorceress of Life with Harpie's Brother!"  
  
Harpie's Brother moved forward, striking directly through Sorceress of Life. Yasumi flinched, which was quite noticeable to both Rathje and Gavin.  
  
"Summoned Skull, attack Yasumi directly!"  
  
Summoned Skull attacked. And, with nothing to stop it, the attack stuck Yasumi with no retaliation.  
  
-Rathje: 4800, Yasumi: 5500  
  
"Alright, Yasumi," Rathje grinned, "now we have a duel!"  
  
"Yes," Yasumi smiled back, "but now it's my turn!"  
  
Gavin smiled as well, though nobody noticed him in the corner of the balcony, "How...interesting. They are friends, and remain so even when pitted against one another. So the Pharaoh is not the only one able to put aside duels and make friendship their prime goal..."  
  
Gavin looked to his left, where Yugi and Joey stood. His smile grew slightly broader, as he noticed the two were just as close friends as they were a year before, if not closer. They were commenting on the duel, just as he was.  
  
Yasumi drew, adding the card to her hand. Looking up at the field slyly, she removed a single card, placing it on the field.  
  
"I will play Monster Reborn!" Yasumi declared, "Returning Sorceress of Life to the field!"  
  
"But it isn't strong enough..." Rathje muttered to himself, almost knowing the next move.  
  
"...and I will equip my monster with Black Pendant, which will increase her Attack points by 500!" Yasumi finished.  
  
The Spellcaster reappeared on the field, and was suddenly armed with an amulet as well as her bladed staff.  
  
"Now, Sorceress of Life, attack Summoned Skull!" Yasumi shouted  
  
Sorceress of Life moved forward with grace and balance, running the blade of her weapon through the fiend, destroying it and inflicting 300 points of damage to Rathje's life points.  
  
-Rathje: 4500, Yasumi: 5500  
  
Rathje drew a card, closing his eyes as he placed it on the field, "Yasumi..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please..." Rathje murmured as the card appeared in a flash of light, "...forgive me...I play Snatch Steal."  
  
"Don't worry about it..."  
  
Rathje looked up, his eyes wide open, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What you said earlier, about the tapestry," Yasumi replied, barely audible across the arena, "No matter which one of us loses, one of us will win. So even if I lose, I can still be happy because you will win."  
  
Rathje lowers his head, smiling silently.  
  
"So you see, Rathje, we are friends," Yasumi states, grinning, "Good friends. Don't worry, anything that damages me will help you, so it will be fine."  
  
"But anything I do to help myself will hurt you..."  
  
"Rathje!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you come to Duelist Kingdom?" Yasumi asks.  
  
Rathje blinks, staring into his friend's eyes, "I...I don't know anymore..."  
  
"You came to duel, right?"  
  
"Yes..." Rathje sighs, "I guess so."  
  
"Then duel."  
  
He pauses for a moment, thinking. He picked a second card from his hand, placing it below his Harpie's Brother.  
  
"I play Malevolent Nuzzler, equipping it to my Harpie's Brother, raising its Attack and Defense points by 700," Rathje declares, "Thus it is now at 2500 Attack Points!"  
  
Yasumi nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes.  
  
"Harpie's Brother," Rathje shouts, throwing his right hand forward, "Attack Yasumi directly!"  
  
Gavin watched from the balcony, making note of the quiver in Rathje's voice as he states his move.  
  
Harpie's Brother leapt forward. With nothing in its path, it struck Yasumi with no problems.  
  
"Sorceress of Life, attack!" Rathje yells.  
  
The monster moves quickly, attacking with her bladed staff as it did before, dealing 2800 life point damage.  
  
-Rathje: 4500, Yasumi: 200  
  
Heaving a single sigh, Yasumi nodded, opening her eyes to see Rathje. His body was visibly quaking. His head was lowered, eyes closed. He was biting his lip, harder than before. Blood trickled down his chin, dripping onto the dueling arena.  
  
"Rathje?"  
  
"...I-I end my turn, Yasumi..." Rathje spits, not opening his eyes to see Yasumi's concern.  
  
Yasumi swallows dryly, not knowing what to do. She picks up the top card on her deck, looking blankly at it. She pauses for a moment, just then being struck by a moment of clarity, knowing what she would do.  
  
"...Rathje...it will soon be over...don't worry..." she whispers, though he couldn't hear her.  
  
Gavin watches curiously, anxiously awaiting Yasumi's next move. For all he and Rathje knew, she could have a Dark Hole or Raigeki waiting.  
  
Yasumi played the magic card she drew, activating its effect immediately, "...Rathje, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which will resolve before I gain 1000 life points, to destroy Snatch Steal."  
  
"So you are gaining control of Sorceress of Life..." Rathje coughs, the words barely reaching Yasumi.  
  
"Yes, and I offer it as a tribute to summon another monster," Yasumi sighs, moving Sorceress of Life to the graveyard once again, "Dark Magician Girl."  
  
"Then I lose 500 life points from Black Pendant," Rathje murmurs, more to himself, "and I draw a card from the activation of Dark Magician Girl's effect."  
  
-Rathje: 4000, Yasumi: 200  
  
After Rathje drew a random card, Yasumi sighs again, looking desperately at Rathje, who still had his eyes closed, a look of pain stricken across his face, "...Dark Magician Girl...attack Harpie's Brother..."  
  
"How many Dark Magicians do you have in your graveyard?" Rathje asks, managing to open his eyes ever so slightly.  
  
"None."  
  
"Magician of Black Chaos?"  
  
"None."  
  
"...But that would mean..."  
  
"Yes..." Yasumi murmurs in response, "I am attacking a monster with 500 more attack points than mine."  
  
Dark Magician Girl launched its attack, though Harpie's Brother counter- attacked, destroying Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"...and I lose 500 life points..." Yasumi whispers, "...losing the duel..."  
  
-Rathje: 4000, Yasumi: 0  
  
"...Suicide?" Rathje stated, his eyes completely open, his lip still bleeding, "Why?"  
  
"Because I couldn't allow you to go through that any more," Yasumi answered, bowing her head slightly, "I didn't want to force you to declare the final attack..."  
  
"...Yasumi..."  
  
"Rathje."  
  
"The duel is over, Rathje Kiroishen is the victor," Croquet cut in, "The duelist should leave the arena."  
  
After taking one final look at one another, they turned away in unison, walking slowly down the corridor.  
  
~  
  
They met in the hall, looking into each other's eyes. At first neither made any move, then they dashed to the other. They stopped a few feet away, feeling a little awkward. At the exact same moment, they moved forward, meeting in a friendly hug.  
  
"...We did it..." Yasumi sighs.  
  
"...You did it..." Rathje replies, his voice a mere whisper, "...I couldn't do anything...you were the one who did it..."  
  
Yasumi was silent, and they drew back, both blushing a bit. They stood there for a few more minutes, both of them smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Congratulations," a voice cuts in.  
  
They turned, seeing Duelist Soul.  
  
"Who are you addressing?" Rathje asks bluntly.  
  
"Both of you," Duelist Soul answers, looking at Yasumi and Rathje respectively, "Yasumi for showing her true skill, and Rathje for taking the next step towards redemption."  
  
"Uh...thanks..." Yasumi grins, turning a little brighter in the cheeks.  
  
"Redemption?" Rathje sighs, "I still don't know why I'm redeeming myself..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Duelist Soul smirks, raising one eyebrow, "Search your heart and mind, it holds the answers."  
  
"...What does that really mean?" Rathje asks, crossing his arms.  
  
"Each person must find his or her own translations," Duelist Soul nods, turning away from them, "Just as you said before, I cannot find your heart for you, you must do it yourself."  
  
Giving a slight chuckle, Rathje lowers his head, closing his eyes for a moment, "Yes, I guess your right."  
  
"Good-bye, Millennium Guardians. Sleep well tonight," Duelist Soul murmurs, and then walks off.  
  
~  
  
Rathje sat in his room, staring out the window. Despite their previous conversation, Rathje felt horrible about his victory. Ignoring the knock on the door, Rathje sighs, running a finger across his cut lip.  
  
The door opens, and a light voice travels across the room, "Rathje, are you okay?"  
  
Rathje turns, seeing Yugi, "Yeah, I'm fine...you want to sit down?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi shrugs, taking the seat Rathje motioned to him, "You sure nothing's on your mind?"  
  
"Well...I just don't feel well about the tournament," Rathje responds, looking at the stars in the sky, "First I dueled my brother, and then my best friend. Both duels were difficult, both skillfully and emotionally..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I don't know if this is right. I mean, what if I'm not a Millennium Guardian. Maybe Gavin's wrong," Rathje mutters, almost speaking to himself, "I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Well...you said to your brother that you have to find your own 'heart', right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I take it I can't just tell you what to do?"  
  
"You could give me advice, but I wouldn't listen if you commanded me..."  
  
"Alright, well, my grandpa once told me something...I think it might help..." Yugi states.  
  
"Give it a shot."  
  
Recalling his grandfather's exact words, Yugi hopes this is the right time to say it, "'The road to victory is laden with many failures'. To win, someone has to lose..."  
  
"Thank you, Yugi," Rathje replies, standing, "Thank you."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Gabrielle Reed, Marisa McGuire, and Hermes for helping me through writer's block.  
  
Author's Note: Thankyouthankyouthankyou to Gabrielle Reed!  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter; Duelist Soul and Ryou Bakura duel in the last match of the semi-finals! Duelist Soul's new cards have been seen, but Bakura's remain a mystery...until the next chapter... 


	19. Light

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The long awaited duel between Rathje Kiroishen and Yasumi Shiroko commenced. They painfully played each card. In the end, Yasumi spared Rathje having to defeat her, attacking his monster with Dark Magician Girl to lower her own Life Points to zero, losing the duel. They also learned of the Pharaoh's Items, much like the Millennium Items. They are to be wielded by the Millennium Guardians, but are currently held under the possession of Richard Pegasus.  
  
Author's Note: Because I can't decide what the Romance fic should be, it'll probably end up being original fiction, which I don't like to do...I've had some pretty bad experiences with original fiction...  
  
~  
  
Gavin Threadbare sat in his room cross-legged on the floor. He was preparing for the duel ahead of him. His deck lay before him, spread out so each card was visible.  
  
He sighs, sifting through the cards with his eyes. As he did this, something caught his eye. Something had glimmered. He reaches out, touching the fusion monster given to him.  
  
"That blade..." he murmurs, staring at the card, "...I know of it..."  
  
The wraith-like figure on the image of the card was holding a sword, and it was now quite visible to Gavin. It was golden, with an eye on the hilt.  
  
"Yes," a new voice cut in, "for it is the Pharaoh's Sword."  
  
Gavin looks up, seeing a robed man.  
  
"Shadi," he mutters, more to himself.  
  
"Yes, I have come to see your progress, Duelist Soul," Shadi answers, standing before Gavin.  
  
"I have discovered two more of the Guardians, and I believe I know who the final one is..."  
  
"Who?" Shadi asks.  
  
"His name is Ryou Bakura," Gavin replies, rising to his feet, "I am dueling him later today. Yasumi Shiroko is of Skill, and Rathje Kiroishen is of Redemption."  
  
Shadi nodded, and then turned to view the card still in Gavin's hand.  
  
"The Pharaoh's Sword?" Gavin sighs, closing his eyes, "Is that really what it is?"  
  
Shadi looks at Gavin, his eyes piercing Gavin's mind, "You know it is. It is the Pharaoh's Item that you will soon wield.  
  
"Duelist Soul, there are two names for the Millennium Guardians. You know of Duty, Skill, Redemption, and Peace. There are alternate names, though. You are the Millennium Guardian of Light. Yasumi Shiroko, the Millennium Guardian of Skill, would be the Guardian of Space. Rathje Kiroishen, the Millennium Guardian of Redemption, would be the Guardian of Shadows."  
  
"And what of Bakura?"  
  
Shadi was silent. He pauses for a moment or two, trying to decide how to word his next sentence. Gavin opens his eyes, staring at Shadi. His eyes seemed to almost be void of all emotion.  
  
Finally he spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "There are only three Pharaoh's Items, Duelist Soul."  
  
"But you told me there were four!" Gavin shouts, throwing an arm forward.  
  
"Yes..." Shadi whispers, "There are four Millennium Guardians, but only three Pharaoh's Items. The Millennium Guardian of Peace has no item, though I do not know why..."  
  
"...Shadi...you mean to say that you do not possess all knowledge on the Millennium Guardians?" Gavin asks, barely above a whisper.  
  
"No, I do not. It is for you to discover. I believe you are to lead the Millennium Guardians, leading them to saving the very world as we know it."  
  
"But Shadi, if we are to defeat the Spirit of the Millennium Ring within the duration of Duelist Kingdom, them what of the Pharaoh's Items? If we complete our task, then are the items pointless?" Gavin continues.  
  
"As I said, I do not know."  
  
~  
  
"Attention, please," Croquet shouted, his voice echoing through the room, "the final duel of the semi-finals will now commence."  
  
The people on the balcony looked up. Joey and Yugi stood side by side. Yasumi and Rathje stood next to one another as well, but away from the other. Shadi stood behind them, arms crossed, unnoticed. Seto Kaiba watched as well, though he seemed uninterested.  
  
"The duel will be between Duelist Soul and Ryou Bakura," Croquet announced, "Will both duelists take their places."  
  
As if on cue, Gavin marched forward, his golden hair moving slightly as he walked, his emerald eyes shining brilliantly. He stopped at the dueling platform. As he did so, the bottom of his coat licked his ankles, dangling motionless afterwards.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bakura walked out. His white hair hung loosely as he turned to see his friends. He smiled back. Apart from his smile, he did not respond at all to their waves and cheers.  
  
Both dueling platforms rose to their highest level, and the duelists looked at one another, their eyes meeting.  
  
"Good afternoon, Bakura," Gavin greets.  
  
"Yes, same to you, Duelist Soul," Bakura replies.  
  
"Let the duel begin!" Croquet yells.  
  
They drew five cards each. Gavin looks down at his hand, picking one card and placing it on the field, "I set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Bakura nods, drawing, "Then I will summon Rogue Doll in attack mode."  
  
The monster appeared in a flash of light, wielding a small staff.  
  
"Rogue Doll, attack the face-down monster!" Bakura declares.  
  
Rogue Doll dashes forward, striking a Needle Worm.  
  
"No!" Bakura shouts in distress.  
  
"I take it you know the card," Gavin murmurs in response.  
  
"Yugi," Tea starts, poking her friend, "What does that monster do?"  
  
"Needle Worm?" Yugi states, looking up at Tea, "When it's flipped, Bakura has to put the top five cards on his deck into his graveyard."  
  
After moving the cards into his graveyard, Bakura looks up at Gavin, "Alright, I end my turn.  
  
Author's Note: And now for some music on the side...cue 'One Card Short' or 'Wild Drive'...either or, really.  
  
"Bakura," Gavin states firmly after drawing a card, "I set four trap cards, and then summon Dark Elf in attack mode!"  
  
Four face-down cards appeared vertically on the field, accompanied by a Dark Elf.  
  
"Now, Dark Elf, attack Rogue Doll!"  
  
-Bakura: 7600, Duelist Soul: 7000  
  
Bakura drew, sighing, "First, I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards."  
  
He drew two cards, adding them to his hand with a nod, "And now I set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Gavin nodded, a little intrigued, "Then I will set another monster and attack you face-down monster."  
  
Rogue Doll attacked, revealing Magician of Faith, which allowed Bakura to return a card in his graveyard to his hand.  
  
"Which card did you take?" Gavin asks.  
  
"Final Destiny."  
  
Gavin bites his lip, "I end my turn."  
  
Bakura draws, smiling faintly, "I will discard five cards, which will allow me to play Final Destiny!"  
  
The field exploded into a sea of flames, an explosion erupting through the very earth. This explosion wiped the field clean of every card, including Gavin's four trap cards.  
  
"And now I set one monster and one trap card before ending my turn."  
  
Gavin drew, a smirk slowly crossing his lips, "Ryou Bakura, I'm afraid you have made a grave mistake. You have no hand, but I still have cards at my disposal."  
  
"Oh?" Bakura replies, cocking his head slightly to the side, "And what would that be?"  
  
"For now I play Polymerization," Gavin declares, placing the three cards on the field, "Fusing the Fenrir and Warrior Soul from my hand to call Soul of Light from my fusion deck!"  
  
"...alright..." Bakura smiles back, inwardly laughing.  
  
Warrior Soul and Fenrir appeared, standing side by side. They then moved next to one another, melding to create a new monster. The wraith appeared, wielding a sword in its hand.  
  
From the side of the dueling arena, Richard Pegasus looked up, watching as the blade glimmered in the light.  
  
"Attack, Soul of Light, and destroy Bakura's only monster in his hand or the field!" Gavin shouts, holding out his right hand.  
  
Soul of Light moved forth, handling its blade with an eerie form of grace. It struck, but Bakura activated his trap, causing the three robed figures to appear between the monsters.  
  
"Then I will activate Waboku," Bakura grins, "But the attack still resolves."  
  
"So?" Gavin responds.  
  
"So you will be the first to witness a card given to me by Pegasus himself," Bakura states, his eyes catching the light for an instant.  
  
The monster flipped, showing a single flame.  
  
"What is that?" Gavin murmurs, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yugi, what is that card?" Tea asks, looking at Yugi.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Yugi mutters back.  
  
Bakura sighs, lowering his head slightly. As he did so, the flame grew a little higher, as if responding to Bakura's movements, "This is Flame Incarnation, a Pyro monster with 1400 attack points and 300 defense."  
  
"Then what is the point?" Gavin cut in.  
  
"It has an effect."  
  
Gavin bit his lip, awaiting Bakura's explanation. Bakura took this as a gesture to continue.  
  
"Tell me Gavin," Bakura's voice moved like ice through the air, chilling Gavin's spine, "what level is Soul of Light?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Gavin asks solemnly.  
  
"It does."  
  
Swallowing dryly, Gavin stares at his card anxiously, "...it is level eight..."  
  
Bakura reaches for his deck, licking his lips slightly, "Then I draw eight cards. For whenever Flame Incarnation is attacked, I may draw a card for each level of the attacking monster!"  
  
"What?" Joey shouts from the stand.  
  
Gavin chuckles under his breath, "Alright, Bakura, well done. That was a good counter-maneuver to the effects of Final Destiny...but if that is all you received from Industrial Illusions, then I'm afraid this will be a difficult duel for you, my friend..."  
  
"...I never said that was all..." Bakura whispers, though not nearly loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"Hey, Yug," Joey mutters to his friend, "does Bakura seem different to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I just noticed..." Yugi replies, peering over the railing of the balcony, "He seems...determined..."  
  
"Have you figured it out yet?" Rathje asks, approaching the two.  
  
"Figured what out?" Joey turns to Rathje.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'," Rathje grins, "Bakura must be the last Millennium Guardian, as there are four Guardians and four semi-finalists."  
  
"Yeah, but why is he so determined?" Yugi sighs.  
  
"I believe it has something to do with Richard Pegasus being possessed by the Spirit of the Millennium Ring," Rathje states, closing his eyes, "I think he is yearning for a chance to duel the Spirit, because of the time he was held under his control..."  
  
"...so then Bakura knows he has to win..." Yugi murmurs, turning back to the duel.  
  
Now his turn, Bakura draws a single card, having nine cards in his hand, "I will play my own Polymerization!"  
  
"Fusing what?" Gavin asks across the field.  
  
"My Flame Incarnation, for one."  
  
"What?" Gavin shouts, "I thought that was all you were given!"  
  
"I never said that," Bakura explains, "You assumed that. So now I fuse it with my 'Seraphim' in my hand!"  
  
Bakura put the two cards on the field, an angel appearing on the field, then disappearing in an instant. Soon, another form of Angel appeared in its place, holding a blazing sword in one hand, the other holding its palm out forward.  
  
"I summon Angel of the Flame!" Bakura declares, grinning.  
  
"What is this card?" Gavin asks, looking at it.  
  
"Angel of the Flame is a Light and Fairy-type monster," Bakura states calmly, "It has 2800 attack points and 2100 defense."  
  
"Hmm..." Gavin responds, smiling, "but my monster has 2900..."  
  
"I never said I was going to fight your monster."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that I haven't summoned a monster this turn," Bakura replies, placing his Change of Heart on the field, "So I will tribute Soul of Light for my Gyakutenno Megami, a monster with 1800 attack and 2000 defense points."  
  
"No!" Gavin yells, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Attack, Angel of the Flame and Gyakutenno Megami," Bakura shouts, throwing a hand into the air.  
  
-Bakura: 7600, Duelist Soul: 2400  
  
Beads of sweat making their way down his forehead, Gavin draws a single card from his deck. Gasping slightly, he places it on the field, "I discard my Thunder Dragon, allowing me to search my deck for two more!"  
  
Bakura nods, waiting for Gavin to do so.  
  
"Now I will play Polymerization, fusing the two Thunder Dragons in my hand," Gavin declares, feeling a bit more confident, "Thus summoning Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon onto the field!"  
  
The massive creature appears, letting out a loud roar.  
  
"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon," Gavin begins, "attack and destroy Gyakutenno Megami!"  
  
Launching two blasts of electricity, Thunder Dragon attacks the fairy, leaving nothing remaining.  
  
-Bakura: 6600, Duelist Soul: 2400  
  
'The attack points of the monsters are equal,' Bakura thought, 'so I can't just attack and destroy the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon...so I can just end my turn and wait...'  
  
"I choose to end my turn without playing any cards," Bakura calls out across the field.  
  
Gavin nods, drawing a card slowly, 'There is only one card in my deck that would change this duel to the way I need it...'  
  
In an instant, the breath left Gavin's lungs. He stares in awe at the card facing him. Time seemed to stop for him, allowing him to become fully aware of what had just happened.  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid that this duel may as well be over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I play Monster Reborn!" Gavin shouts, "Returning Soul of Light to the field!"  
  
Bakura merely nodded, awaiting the result as the spirit appeared before him.  
  
"Soul of Light," Gavin starts, "Go, attack Angel of the Flame!"  
  
Soul of Light moved forward, its blade cutting through Angel of the Flame.  
  
-Bakura: 6500, Duelist Soul: 2400  
  
"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon," Gavin continues, "attack Bakura directly!"  
  
In a shot of lightning, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attacked. With nothing on Bakura's side of the field, the attack succeeded.  
  
-Bakura: 3700, Duelist Soul: 2400  
  
"All I need is two more successful attacks, Bakura," Gavin states, "and this duel is over!"  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Bakura draws a card. He closes his eyes, confused.  
  
'I do not own this card,' he thinks to himself, 'How is it in my deck?'  
  
Shadi looks over the edge of the balcony, a thin smile crossing his lips, 'So it starts. The beginning of the end...'  
  
Removing a different monster from his hand, he set it face-down, "I set one monster and end my turn, Duelist Soul."  
  
"Then if I draw a monster with 800 attack points or higher, Bakura," Gavin responds, "this duel could very well be over."  
  
'But if you do not,' Bakura thinks, 'then it will still end sooner than you think.'  
  
Drawing a card, Gavin frowns, thinking, 'You think I would have at least one monster in my hand...'  
  
"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack the face-down monster!" Gavin shouts, clenching his free hand into a fist.  
  
"Thank you," Bakura states, flipping his Magician of Faith, "For now I have my Change of Heart back."  
  
Magician of Faith was destroyed, but Bakura removed Change of Heart from his Graveyard, adding it to his hand.  
  
"It makes no difference," Gavin mutters, "What are the odds you will have a Goblin Attack Force? For that is the only card that will save you next turn!"  
  
"Maybe not, Gavin..." Bakura replies, the words leaving his mouth barely a whisper, "...maybe not..."  
  
"Now, Soul of Light," Gavin shouts, "attack Bakura directly!"  
  
Soul of Light attacks, receiving no resistance. As it did, Bakura almost smiled, knowing how close he came to defeat in that single strike.  
  
-Bakura: 800, Duelist Soul: 2400  
  
"I end my turn, Bakura," Gavin murmurs, "Let's see your plan..."  
  
"You will, Duelist Soul," Bakura says, drawing, "For first, I play Change of Heart, taking Soul of Light!"  
  
Gavin nods, "I know."  
  
'I hope this works,' Bakura thinks to himself, holding the next to cards separate from the rest of his hand.  
  
'It will.'  
  
The words echoed within Bakura's mind. He looked around, disoriented. He saw a robed man on the balcony, staring at him with fierce stolidity.  
  
"Gavin Theodore Threadbare," Bakura shouts, placing the first card on the field, "I play Soul Exchange!"  
  
"What?" Gavin gasps.  
  
"I offer both Soul of Light and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon as a tribute to summon..." Bakura paused, staring anxiously at the card.  
  
"To summon?" Gavin urged.  
  
"To summon Cosmo Queen!" Bakura continues.  
  
The monster appeared, hovering high over Gavin. He fell forward, resting on the dueling arena, though the only three things on his side were his deck, his graveyard, and his fusion deck.  
  
"No..." Gavin murmurs, "I-I was there...I had won!"  
  
"I cannot attack this turn," Bakura states, "because of Soul Exchange. So I will set one trap card and end my turn."  
  
Gavin drew, silently placing one card face-down, "I will set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Bakura smiles, drawing a card from his deck, "Before entering my Battle Phase, I will set one monster, as well."  
  
The card appeared face-down on the field next to Cosmo Queen.  
  
"I will also play Stop Defense!" Bakura declares, laying the magic card on the field, "This card allows me to move your face-down monster into attack mode!"  
  
"Alright," Gavin murmurs in a monotone voice, "It is a Man-Eater Bug, and I select Cosmo Queen."  
  
The monster flipped, lunging at Cosmo Queen in a blind rage. In a flash, Cosmo Queen had moved, and the face-down monster was where it had been before.  
  
"I activate Shift," Bakura countered, flipping his card, "Causing you to destroy my Spirit of the Harp."  
  
Gavin nods, staring blankly at Bakura.  
  
"Cosmo Queen," Bakura began, taking a deep breath, "Attack Man-Eater Bug, ending the duel!"  
  
Cosmo Queen threw both of her hands into the air, sending a hail of meteors upon Man-Eater Bug, sending it to the Graveyard.  
  
-Bakura: 800, Duelist Soul: 0  
  
"Then...then I lose..." Gavin states, his head lowered.  
  
Croquet steps forward, gaining everyone's attention, "The final duel of the semi-finals is over. Tomorrow, the final duel will take place between Rathje Kiroishen and Ryou Bakura. The winner will receive the prize of a complete set of cards from the new extension, Trial of Pharaohs, as well as a duel with Sir Richard Pegasus himself, at which anything may be requested as the prize."  
  
"Just like old times..." Yugi sighs.  
  
The two duelists turned, walking away from the arena.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Bakura stopped, turning at Gavin's voice. Gavin was not facing him, but was still speaking to him.  
  
"Bakura, you are the fourth Millennium Guardian," Gavin states solemnly, "Congratulations, and good luck tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's chapter nineteen. I won't be updating for a while, I'm going camping...I'll be back next Saturday; the nineteenth...heheheh...get it? Chapter Nineteen, Saturday the Nineteenth? *Forced laugh*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to Gabrielle Reed. I'm thanking you because...well...you helped me find a bit o' inspiration and everything...you know why...  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my 'Mystery Reviewer', whom I figured out who you were...'nyo', indeed. 


	20. Tsugunau, To Redeem

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: After a visit from Shadi, Gavin began his duel against Ryou Bakura. Bakura gained an early lead, bringing Duelist Soul to almost a quarter of his original life points before his opponent retaliated. Then Duelist Soul whittled Bakura down to 3700 Life Points. In his next move, Gavin attacked directly with his given card, Soul of Light, leaving Bakura with 800 Life Points. Bakura then used Soul Exchange and Change of Heart to offer Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and Soul of Light as a tribute for Cosmo Queen, a card that he did not know was in his deck. In his next turn, Bakura attacked, winning the duel.  
  
Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the lack of quality in the previous chapter. I was a little rushed to finish before I went camping.  
  
Author's Note: This is a warning as to what may come. I'm writing to distract myself. I couldn't sleep at all last night, nothin', not at all! So I'm tired. Well...I'm not going to write this in one day, so...well...there was a day when I was writing this that the aforementioned happened.  
  
Author's Note: Uh...lookin' at reviews here...'Feel Good Time'? No, it was 'No Matter What', 'One Card Short', and another song of my bro's that I found while looking for...uh...some song...can't remember...What song this time? Ooh...it's my current play-list: One Card Short, Wild Drive, The Edge of Soul, Open Up Your Mind, Kawaita Sakebi, Rakuen, Aitsu, I'm Back, Tokei, Heart of the Cards, Ahead of the Game, and Kirari Takaramono.  
  
Author's Note: Ugh...these are going to be the longest three weeks of my life...  
  
~  
  
"Why?" he whispered to himself as his hands idly sifted through the cards in his deck, "Why?"  
  
Rathje stared out the window at the night sky, as if the stars held the answers he longed for so much. Sighing, he rose to his feet. The sound of a fist striking wood was heard as Rathje placed his deck on the nearby table.  
  
Walking slowly to the door, he let out a soft sigh. After fumbling with the handle for a moment, Rathje swung the door open, seeing Yasumi.  
  
"Oh, hey, what brings you here?" he greeted, smiling.  
  
Yasumi sighed, walking into the room after Rathje motioned for her to enter, "I'm just a little worried about you. You seemed to be in a pretty rough condition after our duel..."  
  
"I'm fine," Rathje shrugged, taking a seat next to the window, "just fine."  
  
"How's your lip?" Yasumi asked, eyeing him curiously as she sat next to him, "It was bleeding."  
  
"I told you, I'm fine," Rathje sighed, looking out the window for a moment, his eyes catching the light for an instant.  
  
"What about emotionally?"  
  
Rathje was silent. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...I..." Rathje began, his eyes closing slowly, "...it's nothing..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"That wasn't a request."  
  
Sighing softly, Rathje opened his eyes, "...alright, it's just...well...You're the Millennium Guardian of Skill, Duelist Soul's of Duty, Bakura's of Peace. If I am of Redemption, then why am I redeeming myself? What have I done? Is it something I'll never know?"  
  
Yasumi watched as Rathje choked through his sentences. She frowned, looking straight into his eyes, which were barren, "Wait until your duel with Bakura tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be clear then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's the last duel of the Millennium Guardians..." Yasumi shrugged, "It would make sense."  
  
Rathje nodded, not speaking.  
  
"Rathje?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"...and...there's something else..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...I know you don't have any Dark Magicians in your deck...but, I'd like you to have this for the duel against Bakura..." Yasumi murmured, removing a card from her pocket and handing it to Rathje.  
  
Rathje stared at the card, stunned. The text atop it gleamed brilliantly back at him.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl?" he whispered, half-shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it might make you feel a bit better," Yasumi smiled, "This way, it's almost as if we both made it to the finals."  
  
"Thank you, Yasumi...thank you..."  
  
~  
  
"Yugi," Tea poked her friend on the shoulder, gaining his attention.  
  
"Yeah, Tea?" Yugi asked, turning to face her.  
  
"If the winner of the duel goes up against Pegasus, then what will happen?" Tea stated, a little worried.  
  
"Well...I assume the winner would then duel Pegasus..."  
  
"But I still don't understand. Last time, you were dueling to have all the souls returned to their bodies...but what are we trying to do this time?" Tea asked.  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
Gavin walked up to them. At no point in time did he look at them. They were on the balcony, and Gavin faced the arena, where the duel would soon take place.  
  
"They are dueling to disband the Spirit of the Millennium Ring to the Shadow Realm."  
  
At that point in time, the sound of a man clapping cut across the room. They all looked up, seeing Richard Pegasus.  
  
The man could have passed as an exact clone of Maxmillion Pegasus himself, if he had been an inch or two taller. He wore a deep navy suit, adorned with a crimson tie. The Millennium Ring hung loosely around his neck, the Millennium Eye hidden from view beneath his white hair. A sullen smirk was upon his lips, and his visible eye was focused upon Duelist Soul, almost in a glare. After three claps, Richard Pegasus walked to the edge of his separate platform, facing the balcony.  
  
"Duelists, enter for the final duel of the finals of Duelist Kingdom II!" Richard Pegasus called, his voice, an exact duplicate of Maxmillion's, echoing through the room.  
  
Rathje and Bakura emerged from the darkness of the hallways at the same time, their movements in unison. Their walk was slow, dragging out each moment. Both held their respective decks in their right hands. As they moved, the dueling arena lowered from the ceiling, connection the pathways, which were previously ending at an abyss.  
  
"Congratulations to both duelists for reaching this point in the tournament," Pegasus declared, "The victor of this duel will receive all two hundred and thirty six cards included in the Trial of Pharaohs extension, as well as a opportunity at something even greater, a duel with myself, the new head of Industrial Illusions!"  
  
Both Bakura and Rathje's eyes narrowed at the mention of the duel with Pegasus, though neither turned to face him. The entire time, they had been staring at one another, memorizing one another's eyes, each feature.  
  
"Now, without further adieu," Richard Pegasus shouted, "Let the duel begin! Set the Life Points to eight thousand!"  
  
-Bakura: 8000, Rathje: 8000  
  
They both drew five cards, Bakura drawing for the start of his first turn. Giving a nod of acknowledgement, he removed two cards from his hand and placing them on the field.  
  
"I set one monster and one trap card," Bakura stated, "and I end my turn."  
  
Rathje drew a card, sighing inwardly, "Alright, then I will summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in Attack Mode."  
  
The monster appeared on the field, wielding a sword in one hand.  
  
"Neo the Magic Swordsman," Rathje shouted, holding his right hand outwards, "attack the face-down monster!"  
  
Rathje's monster dashed forward, sending its sword through the card. Standing behind Bakura's monster as it became visible, Neo dropped to one knee. Spirit of the Harp stood where the card once was. In one large leap, Neo the Magic Swordsman returned to Rathje's monster card zone, standing ready for combat.  
  
-Bakura: 8000, Rathje: 7700  
  
"I offer Spirit of the Harp as a tribute," Bakura declared after drawing a card, moving Spirit of the Harp to the graveyard, "to summon Airknight Parshath!"  
  
Spirit of the Harp faded to nothing, and soon, in a flash of white light, a creature similar to a centaur appeared, holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Various white feathers and pieces of blue and yellow armor covered its body.  
  
"What is this card?" Rathje asked, studying it carefully.  
  
"It is a monster with 1900 attack points and 1400 defense points," Bakura stated, "but soon, it will have 300 more of each, as I add Silver Bow and Arrow!"  
  
The Sword and Shield faded, replaced with an elaborate bow and a single arrow.  
  
"Airknight Parshath," Bakura declares, his voice quite quiet in the large arena, "attack the swordsman."  
  
The monster drew its arrow, firing it straight at Neo's chest. The arrow pierced the monster swiftly, destroying it. The arrow then reappeared in the Airknight Parshath's gauntlet.  
  
-Bakura: 8000, Rathje: 7200  
  
"And each time my Airknight Parshath deals damage to your Life Points, I may draw a card," Bakura explained, lifting the top card from his deck.  
  
"Now it's my turn," Rathje stated, drawing a card, "And I will play one monster face-down and end my turn."  
  
Adding a single card to his hand, Bakura faced the field once again, "Airknight Parshath, attack the face-down monster."  
  
Drawing the arrow back once more, the monster unleashed its assault with equal ferocity to the previous turn. The card flipped up, showing Witch of the Black Forest, which was destroyed.  
  
"I do not lose Life Points," Rathje stated, "but I may search my deck for a monster and add it to my hand."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rathje asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Whenever Airknight Parshath attacks a monster in defense position, it inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points," Bakura smiled, "So you lose 1000 more Life Points and I may draw another card."  
  
Rathje muttered angrily as his Life Point count lowered.  
  
-Bakura: 8000, Rathje: 6200  
  
After shuffling his deck, Rathje started his turn, "I summon Jirai Gumo in Attack Position!"  
  
The massive insect appeared on the field, eyeing the Airknight.  
  
"I end my turn, Bakura."  
  
"Then I will set one monster and end my turn," Bakura murmured, placing the card on the field face-down.  
  
"Alright, Bakura," Rathje states, removing a monster from his hand, "I will offer Jirai Gumo as a tribute to play my Summoned Skull!"  
  
The bug disappeared, leaving nothing remaining before the massive skeletal creature was summoned in its place.  
  
"Then attack," Bakura says softly.  
  
"Go, Summoned Skull!"  
  
The Skull raised its arms, thus creating a pillar of electricity which was cast down upon the Airknight Parshath, destroying it.  
  
-Bakura: 7600, Rathje: 6200  
  
'Interesting,' Pegasus thinks to himself, 'They both seemed determined to pit only the best of their abilities against one another. They refuse to offer any less. I would expect this from any duelists of their caliber, but this is for a different reason. They seem to almost be anteing up, raising the power of the battle, not to defeat their opponent, but to give them a reason to admit defeat. Neither wishes to win, and yet they both desire to duel me.  
  
'And yet, I only wish to duel one of them. For only by dueling one so closely linked to the destruction of Maxmillion Pegasus may I obtain what I need: an empty host. I came close before, but then the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle defeated Pegasus, returning the souls to their bodies.'  
  
Bakura drew a card, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Rathje drew a card, the pink edge shining back at him. He stared at the card he was holding for a minute.  
  
"Redemption," he murmured, "from Industrial Illusions..."  
  
'That's it,' he thought, 'I must redeem myself for siding with Pegasus before. I must defeat Bakura so I can duel Pegasus, defeat him, and show whose side I'm on.'  
  
"Bakura," Rathje shouted across the arena, "I set one trap card and I-"  
  
He paused, seeing Bakura's eyes. They were gleaming with some form of grim confidence.  
  
"-I end my turn without attacking..."  
  
After an instant of surprise flashing across Bakura's face, he nodded, "Then I flip my Cyber Jar, destroying all monsters on the field."  
  
Summoned Skull and Cyber Jar were destroyed, but as they were, another card flipped up.  
  
"I activate Love and Hate," Rathje declared, "allowing me to draw a card from a random place in my deck whenever a monster effect is activated, such as Cyber Jar's."  
  
As Rathje drew a random card, Bakura continued to explain; "Now we each draw five cards. Any monsters level four or lower are immediately special summoned or set."  
  
Bakura summoned a Rogue Doll and Banisher of the Light in attack mode and Rathje summoned a 7-Coloured Fish.  
  
"Now I will offer both of my monsters as a tribute to summon my Wingweaver!" Bakura declared, placing the Fairy on the field.  
  
The two monsters vanished, and soon a female fairy monster was on Bakura's side of the field.  
  
"Yes, but Banisher of the Light removes both monsters from the field, which let's me draw two random cards," Rathje stated calmly, drawing.  
  
After allowing Rathje to draw two cards, Bakura continued, "Wingweaver, attack 7-Coloured Fish!"  
  
Wingweaver launched a magical attack consisting of an orb of white light, absorbing 7-Coloured Fish inside of it. When the light faded, 7-Coloured Fish was no longer there.  
  
-Bakura: 7600, Rathje: 5250  
  
Rathje drew a card, looking up at the fairy monster with both rage and fear in his eyes. Then seeing the card he drew, a faint smirk crossed his lips, "Bakura, I set two trap cards face-down, and then I play Monster Reborn!"  
  
The cross appeared on the field, creating a massive cylinder of light. As the light faded, Witch of the Black Forest reappeared, head lowered.  
  
"Next, I will play Change of Heart, taking Wingweaver!"  
  
A creature appeared atop the card Rathje just activated. One half of the creature was an angel, the other a form of demon. It flew to Wingweaver, entering it. Wingweaver moved to Rathje's half of the arena, facing Bakura.  
  
"Lastly, I offer both monsters as a tribute," Rathje declared, taking the card he drew from his hand and placing it in attack position, "summoning Gate Guardian!"  
  
In a brilliant flash of blinding light, Gate Guardian was brought onto the field. It towered high over both duelists. Both other monsters were gone, leaving a nearly empty field, apart from Gate Guardian and the trap cards face-down.  
  
"And because of Witch of the Black Forest and Love and Hate, I draw a random card, and then search my deck for a monster card with 1500 defense points or less," Rathje explained.  
  
"...alright..." Bakura murmured, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Gate Guardian," Rathje shouted, throwing his right hand out, toward the field, "attack Bakura directly!"  
  
"No!" Bakura yelled, flipping his trap, "I activate Ultimate Offering! I will use it to set one monster in defense position!"  
  
In a flash of crimson light, a monster appeared face-down, blocking the attack of the Gate Guardian. As the explosion of power from Rathje's monster passed, the Flame Incarnation was destroyed.  
  
-Bakura: 7100, Rathje: 5250  
  
"I...I draw eleven cards because of Flame Incarnation's effect..." Bakura declared, drawing his cards.  
  
"...and I draw a random card from Love and Hate..." Rathje stated.  
  
Bakura drew his twelfth card, starting his turn, "I will...I will summon Seraphim in attack position."  
  
A small angel appeared, sitting on the ground and staring gleefully at Gate Guardian.  
  
"What does this card do?" Rathje asked, a little shocked.  
  
"It has 500 attack points and 1000 defense points," Bakura explained, sighing, "but on the turn following the one in which he is summoned, it cannot be attacked."  
  
"I see..." Rathje muttered.  
  
"I end my turn," Bakura stated, discarding more than half his hand.  
  
Rathje drew a card, a slight smile on his face, "I draw one card from Seraphim's effect activating, and I play Heavy Storm, destroying all magic and trap cards on the field."  
  
A mighty storm began, the wind and rain crashing across the field. It soon passed, leaving only Gate Guardian and Seraphim.  
  
"Next, I will summon La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp," Rathje stated, placing the card on the field, "and also play the magic card Fissure, destroying Seraphim!"  
  
As the Genie became visible, the angel disappeared into a chasm below it.  
  
"Gate Guardian, attack Bakura!" Rathje said grimly.  
  
Gate Guardian's blow of wind, water, and electricity came unto Bakura like a knife entering his chest, ripping everything he had hoped for from him. He dropped to one knee, his eyes reflecting pain.  
  
-Bakura: 3350, Rathje: 5250  
  
"La Ginn, attack!"  
  
-Bakura: 1500, Rathje: 5250  
  
"I end my turn, Bakura," Rathje murmured across the field.  
  
'I can't lose,' Bakura thought, 'So much is riding on this duel, no, this single card. If I do not draw a card that can turn this duel around in a single turn, then this duel will end next turn...'  
  
He lifted the card, staring blankly. He sighed, looking almost angrily at Rathje.  
  
"It is your turn, Rathje..."  
  
Rathje paused. He was shocked. Bakura had left an open field, not even a trap card face-down. He could attack with either monster and win the duel. He drew a card. As he did so, the text gleamed up at him.  
  
'This card,' he thought, 'I...I need to use it...'  
  
"I offer La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp as a tribute," Rathje shouted, "summoning Dark Magician Girl in attack position!"  
  
The Spellcaster appeared, smiling and holding her staff high as she stood next to Gate Guardian.  
  
'Now I just need to attack...' his voice stated inside his head.  
  
'Redemption,' he thought, 'to redeem myself...I must do this.'  
  
He raised his right hand, pointing at Bakura. Then he stopped. He looked around, at the stands. Yugi and Joey were standing together, watching him.  
  
'The road to victory is laden with many failures'  
  
He looked on, seeing Rose and Garrison. This was the first time they had come to watch him duel in the finals.  
  
'Now go, go to Castle Pegasus. Beat them all, and Richard. You know you can, Rathje'  
  
He saw Duelist Soul. His eyes were empty, void of all emotion.  
  
'Search your heart and mind, it holds the answers.'  
  
Then he saw Yasumi Shiroko, his best friend. She was smiling, though her smile seemed almost sad.  
  
'I couldn't allow you to go through that any more.'  
  
He suddenly thought of what had happened two days ago. He thought of the tapestry. He heard his own voice, a low murmur.  
  
"Well, any of those guards could beat the knight in battle, I'll bet, but that knight has something special that makes him the only one able to fight the dragon. That's what our situation is. For all we know, Duelist Soul could be the one who is supposed to duel Pegasus, and this could all be pointless."  
  
'I'm not the one to duel Pegasus,' Rathje thought, 'Bakura should. I have to redeem myself by allowing him to...'  
  
'Yes,' Richard Pegasus thought as he probed Rathje's mind, 'and then I will defeat Bakura, thus gaining what I have desired...'  
  
"Ryou Bakura, I commend you," Rathje shouted, placing his hand atop his deck, "Defeat Pegasus. It's what you came here to do. I won't stand in your way..."  
  
Bakura looked up as the field deactivated. His eyes were full of something that had been lost to him for a while; something similar to happiness, but more intense.  
  
"Rathje Kiroishen," a voice cut in, "Since you are no longer a part of Duelist Kingdom, I think I can do what I please with you..."  
  
Rathje turned, seeing Kimu standing behind him, cracking his knuckles as he advanced. Rathje's eyes narrowed and he reached for his pocket, muttering angrily under his breath, "Good luck catching me..."  
  
Removing his hand, he dropped a small sphere onto the ground. Soon, smoke was filling the room. As soon as he was no longer visible, Rathje leapt onto the dueling arena, running across it to Bakura's side. Pausing a moment before Bakura, who was still kneeling, he jumped over him, then dashing out the hallway.  
  
It took a while for the smoke to clear. Kimu was cursing quite loudly, calling other guards to try and find Rathje. Bakura was still staring at the field. He then realized it had changed during the lack of visibility.  
  
"What...what is this?" he asked himself.  
  
Two cards lay on the field, a monster and a trap, both face-up.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl...and...Love and Hate..."  
  
Rathje, who was roughly three hallways away, stopped. His voice escaped his lips below a whisper, "I'm sorry, Yasumi...I couldn't..."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 20! Yay! Well, enjoy.  
  
Author's Note: Gabrielle, I miss you... 


	21. Yami no Hikari, Part 1

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Prior to his duel with Ryou Bakura, Rathje Kiroishen was visited by Yasumi Shiroko, who gave him her Dark Magician Girl to use in his duel. Once the duel began, Bakura gained an early lead, which was cut short by Rathje's Summoned Skull. The duel continued, Rathje summoning Gate Guardian. As Rathje was about to finish the duel, he drew Dark Magician Girl. He looked up at the stands, seeing his friends. He reconsidered his actions, forfeiting the duel. As Kimu approached him, Rathje made an attempt to escape. Crossing the arena, he left Dark Magician Girl and Love and Hate with Bakura, dashing down the halls.  
  
Author's Note: There are roughly three chapters left, including this one.  
  
~  
  
He moved swiftly down the hall, dodging around each corner with all the dexterity and speed he could manage. He had to have as much distance between him and Kimu's cohorts as possible.  
  
No.  
  
That wasn't why he was running. He could deal with the suits. He could hide from them. He could fight them. He could outsmart them. He could probably even return to the arena and wait there, they most likely wouldn't return there.  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't bear to see his friends, look Yasumi in the eyes and tell her he couldn't do it; he couldn't declare the final attack. He couldn't bear to defeat his friend. He couldn't do what was needed of him.  
  
Is this redemption; through forfeit?  
  
He was running to escape all these fears, these burdens. Each hallway, each tapestry on the wall, each portrait of Pegasus, Cecilia, Shadi, Richard, they all brought him further from where he had began.  
  
And then he stopped.  
  
Muttering angrily, he realized he came to a dead end. He was on the top floor, staring out a window. He looked out, seeing the freefall to certain death. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.  
  
Placing a foot on the windowsill, he took a deep breath. Staring blankly down, he prepared for what would come.  
  
Death; perhaps that would free him of his burdens.  
  
"Rathje!" her voice cried.  
  
He turned, seeing her. He closed his eyes, turning back to the window.  
  
"Please," he murmured, "just let me..."  
  
"Let you what?" she shouted, "Kill yourself?"  
  
He nodded slowly, not able to look at her eyes. She walked a little closer. When he made no effort to stop her, she crossed the rest of the distance between them. Taking his hand lightly, she lead him down from the windowsill.  
  
"Don't," she whispered.  
  
Although she spoke quietly, her voice possessed a form of firmness. He swallowed dryly, following her back the way they had come. She brought him to her room.  
  
~  
  
Richard Pegasus stood in his private room, looking up at the three objects adorning the wall. One was a sword, another was a staff, and the last was a bracelet. The Millennium Eye and Ring flashing in the light that entered through the windows, his lips curled into a smile. He held a Duel Monsters deck in his right hand. He idly sifted through it, each monster similar to the others, but unlike anything ever seen before.  
  
He stopped, pausing at one card.  
  
A low, airy laugh emerged from his lips, forming more of a cackle as he threw his head back. His laugh rung loud and clear through the room, echoing off the walls.  
  
~  
  
"Rathje," Yasumi began softly, "are you alright?"  
  
"No..." Rathje sighed, "I couldn't do it. I just...couldn't..."  
  
"It's okay, Rathje," Yasumi continues, offering a smile.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, neither speaking nor looking at the other. As the silence stretched onward, it became more awkward. Yasumi glanced at Rathje, opening her mouth to speak for a moment, and then closing it. Eventually, curiosity got the best of her. She turned to Rathje, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Rathje, what happened to the Dark Magician Girl?" she murmured, "You had her on the field at the end of the duel, and then, well, I'm just wondering..."  
  
"Bakura has the Dark Magician Girl..." Rathje replied, speaking slowly, "I'm sorry, but I thought that since I couldn't use her, Bakura might be able to. You said it would be like both of us dueling...well...I gave him Love and Hate as well...so now all three of us will be dueling..."  
  
"...Rathje..."  
  
"...I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, I'm glad," Yasumi explained, "I'm happy Bakura's representing all of us. Or at least three of us...I don't know about Gavin..."  
  
~  
  
"Bakura," a voice called out from behind the youth.  
  
Bakura turned, seeing Gavin, his eyes downcast, studying the floor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...I wanted you to have this..." Gavin murmured, "...for your duel. I know you have Love and Hate as well as Dark Magician Girl, you also have Cosmo Queen. I believe they are meant to demonstrate the position of the Millennium Guardians, as well as the Pharaoh himself."  
  
Bakura nodded slowly, unsure of what to expect.  
  
"I know it isn't the strongest card, but I feel it is the best suited from my deck..."  
  
Gavin moved forward, handing four cards to Bakura before turning back down the hall and down the next corner. Bakura looked down, smiling a little at the cards.  
  
"Giltia the Dragon Knight, Guardian of the Labyrinth, Protector of the Throne, and another Polymerization..." Bakura murmured to himself, "...thank you, Gavin...thank you..."  
  
~  
  
Croquet stood erect, staring blankly at the audience, minus Bakura. His eyes seemed void of all emotion, as if he had no preference towards the outcome of the awaited duel.  
  
"Both duelists will now enter the dueling field," he announced, his face barely moving despite the volume of his voice.  
  
Bakura, taking a deep breath, marched down the path, onto the dueling arena. After a pause, Richard Pegasus, dressed in a blue suit, walked towards the arena, taking his time.  
  
"Congratulations, Bakura," Pegasus began, "for making it this far. You are truly a powerful duelist."  
  
'Now let's see just how powerful you are!' he thought, Millennium Eye flashing beneath his hair.  
  
"In the event of Ryou Bakura, the challenger, winning this duel," Croquet stated, "He will obtain a prize of his choosing, in memory of Maxmillion Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom, in addition to the entire new extension of Duel Monsters cards.  
  
"But, in the event that Ryou Bakura loses this duel; he will be taken as a sacrifice to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"What?" half the audience of the balcony echoed, the rest too shocked.  
  
"What kind of sick, twisted tournament have you turned this into?" Mai shouted.  
  
"Tournament?" Pegasus glared at her, a malevolent grin upon his lips, "This ceased to be a tournament long ago.  
  
"To resurrect Maxmillion Pegasus, I must provide a replacement to the Shadow Realm," he explained, holding his hands out to his sides, "I believe Ryou Bakura would make a suitable replacement, as he possesses a great link with Pegasus. When I, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, was within him, Bakura defeated Maxmillion Pegasus in a Shadow Game, as well as stealing the Millennium Eye."  
  
"But Bakura didn't do any of that!" Tea yelled at Richard.  
  
"Yes, but I was still within his body at the time. I have done many things, many before Ryou Bakura was my host."  
  
As he finished this sentence, the Millennium Ring and Eye flashed brightly.  
  
"Like...what?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Yugi," Richard smirked, a form of pain reflected in the man's hollow eyes, "It was I who inflicted Cecilia Pegasus with her 'disease'. She did not merely pass away. Did you not see the Soul Card? She is imprisoned forever within the Shadow Realm.  
  
"My host just prior to Ryou had embraced me, wanting to give rise to my powers. I grew stronger, but still required something more. At that time, I thought it was the Millennium Items, but I was mistaken. It was Ryou Bakura. He was stronger, possessed a more correct match with the Millennium Ring. I had to find him."  
  
"So then why did you leave him?" Yugi inquired, "Aren't you just as you were? Don't you need Bakura to reach your full strength with the Millennium Ring?"  
  
"No."  
  
The crowd could only stare and blink as the Spirit let this sink in before continuing.  
  
"You see, as I passed through Ryou Bakura's body, part of him entered me, and I in him. I gained more mastery of my power just entering him, and retained that power when I left. So after I defeat him, and take Maxmillion Pegasus' body, I will gain more control of the Eye. And when I take your Puzzle, Yugi Moto, I will enter your body until finding the next Millennium Item, thus gaining more powers over your own Millennium Item.  
  
"Now, are we going to duel, or are we just going to stand and stare at one another?"  
  
Pure loathing was visible in both Ryou and the Spirit's eyes, although both held a form of respect for one another, as if through sharing a body, they realized the other's true strength and power, and understood it.  
  
"Let's duel," they both said in unison, drawing five cards from their respective decks.  
  
"You may have the first turn, Bakura," the Spirit stated calmly.  
  
Bakura nodded, drawing a card, "Then I will set one monster and one trap card face-down and end my turn."  
  
"Prepare yourself, Ryou Bakura," the Spirit cackled, "for a duel of the likes of which you have never experienced!"  
  
As he said this, he played a monster face-up on the field. The monster appeared; a robed, black figure. Red eyes gleamed beneath the cloak. As it emerged from the arena's floor, a black fog surrounded the entire room, transforming it.  
  
"Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Bakura," the Spirit laughed, "and all of you! We can't have a duel without an audience, can we?"  
  
The group on the balcony watched in horror, some of them seeing the Shadow Realm for the first time. Others merely stared at the monster the Spirit had played.  
  
"What card is this?" Bakura asked, looking at it carefully.  
  
"Oh, yes," the Spirit smirked, "I forgot that you have not seen the new cards, and do not know of their abilities."  
  
"What card is this?" Bakura demanded.  
  
"This is the Devilish Marauder," the airy voice stated, not suiting its host, "it has 1900 attack points and 1400 defense points. It may only be summoned if I control no other fiend monsters."  
  
(Author's Note: The whole Marauder thing is based off my old Runescape clan, Marauders of the Zenith...we sucked, unlike the Spirit of the Millennium Ring's cards...)  
  
"So...you trade your versatility for strength?" Bakura murmured.  
  
"Yes," the Spirit replied, "but you'll see my deck is just as versatile with this card...among others...  
  
"Now, Marauder, attack the face-down monster!"  
  
As a black wave of magic emerged from the monster, Bakura's Ray and Temperature flipped face-up, fading from play and into the Graveyard. Bakura gritted his teeth, drawing a card.  
  
"I will set one monster and end my turn."  
  
The Spirit grinned, enjoying himself, "I will play one monster face-down, as well."  
  
The card appeared on the field beside the Marauder.  
  
"Devilish Marauder, attack!"  
  
Repeating the same type of attack as last turn, the Marauder attacked. It revealed Spirit of the Harp, which lasted through the attack, inflicting 100 points damage to the Spirit.  
  
-Spirit: 7900, Bakura: 8000  
  
The crowd watched silently as Bakura drew a card to start his turn. He then took a deep breath, adding it to his hand. Looking up, Ryou removed a different card from his hand, placing it on the field beside Spirit of the Harp.  
  
"I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan onto the field!" Bakura declared, smiling for a moment as the monster appeared.  
  
The grin soon vanished as he faced the Spirit once more. His opponent seemed indifferent, almost as if he did not register the monster as even being there.  
  
"It appears we are in a form a stand-off at the moment," the Spirit murmured.  
  
"Not quite," Ryou stated, "you still have one monster face-down, who I will now attack."  
  
The female monster struck the three drums before her, bolts of lightning emerging to strike the face-down monster. It appeared, a massive boulder. The crowds above stared, puzzled.  
  
Then it moved. The monster stretched, rising high above the others, twice the height of the Thunder Nyan Nyan. It was far from destroyed.  
  
"What is this card?" Bakura asked.  
  
The Spirit smirked, licking his lips with anticipation before replying, "This is the Defensive Marauder. Not only does it have 2100 defense points, but while it is face-up on the field, all attacks and targeting effects must target it."  
  
-Spirit: 7900, Bakura: 7800  
  
"Now, I do believe it is my turn," the Spirit said, drawing a card, "And I know just what I will do!"  
  
The Spirit laid a card on the arena, his eyes laughing, "Behold, Ryou Bakura! I have no fear for what you can do, for all your attacks are redirected to Defensive Marauder!"  
  
A small creature appeared. Compared to the other monsters, it was miniscule, the size of a rodent. It seemed to be a bulb of a plant, perhaps a flower.  
  
"...what is that?" Bakura asked, though more thinking out loud.  
  
"This is the Thriving Marauder, a plant," the Spirit explained, "It has 1200 attack and defense points."  
  
"Then why bother playing it?" Bakura inquired, "What is its effect?"  
  
"You will soon see," the Spirit hissed, "but, for now, I end my turn."  
  
Bakura lifted the top card from his deck, placing it in his hand, "Well, I can't do much of anything this turn because of that Marauder of yours, so I'll end my turn."  
  
"Excellent, then it is my turn," the Spirit laughed, drawing, "Then now you shall witness the power of the Thriving Marauder!"  
  
The bulb opened, revealing a small flower. The petals were a deep hue of red. It didn't seem like much of a monster, though it was more threatening than the bulb.  
  
"...I don't understand..." Bakura murmured.  
  
The Spirit smirked, "I didn't expect you to, you've never seen these cards in your life.  
  
"The Thriving Marauder is a relatively weak monster, I'll admit that, but its ability redeems itself tenfold. During each of my Standby Phases, my monster will gain 400 attack and defense points, thus it is now a 1600/1600 monster!"  
  
"...So I'll have to defeat it quickly," Bakura said to himself.  
  
"How?" the Spirit countered.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Bakura sighed, looking at the Defensive Marauder.  
  
"Soon my mere plant will rise to a mighty Mandragora! You will face the wrath of the ever-rising strength of my monster!" the Spirit threatened, "Next turn I will destroy your Thunder Nyan Nyan, and then your Spirit of the Harp!  
  
"But for now, I end my turn."  
  
Bakura drew, gasping slightly at the luck of his draw. He then placed the monster on the field, removing the other two, "I offer both of my monsters as a tribute to summon Cosmo Queen."  
  
The host of the Spirit narrowed its eyes as the monster appeared, towering above all but the Defensive Marauder.  
  
"Cosmo Queen," Bakura declared, "Attack Defensive Marauder!"  
  
The storm of meteors swept down upon the stone creature, annihilating it instantaneously.  
  
"I end my turn, Spirit."  
  
"Good," the Spirit hissed, "Then I can return to bringing about your downfall, Ryou Bakura.  
  
"For after my Thriving Marauder grows to 2000 attack and defense points, I move both of my monsters into defense position, set one trap card, and end my turn."  
  
Bakura nodded, drawing a card from his deck, "Now I will summon Rogue Doll in attack position. It has 1600 Attack Points, more than enough to demolish your Devilish Marauder while it is in Defense Position.  
  
"Cosmo Queen, attack the Thriving Marauder now, so it can't grow any larger!"  
  
The meteors gathered, preparing to crash down upon the plant. Suddenly, flames flooded the ground beneath Cosmo Queen.  
  
"I activate Widespread Ruin!" the Spirit countered, "Which will destroy your strongest monster: Cosmo Queen!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Bakura grinned, flipping his own trap card, "For I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, which, after lowering my own Life Points by 1000, will negate your trap card!"  
  
-Spirit: 7900, Bakura: 6800  
  
Thriving Marauder was destroyed in the explosion of the meteors. Bakura sighed, looking up at the Spirit.  
  
"Rogue Doll," he stated, "attack the Devilish Marauder."  
  
The creature held both hands forward, unleashing a ray of light. The light engulfed the robed monster. When it cleared, the Devilish Marauder was no more.  
  
"I now end my turn, Spirit."  
  
The man drew, glaring at Bakura. He removed a single card from his hand, placing it on the field in face-down defense position, "I end my turn, Bakura. Attack, if you wish."  
  
After drawing a card, Bakura shouted his command, "Attack the face-down monster, Cosmo Queen!"  
  
The attack struck, hailing down upon the card. It flipped, revealing a form of bird-like creature. It rose, leaping forwards, away from the meteors. It struck back, swiping at Cosmo Queen with a wing-like arm.  
  
-Spirit: 7900, Bakura: 5750  
  
"What the-" Joey muttered in response from the stands.  
  
"This is the Agile Marauder," the Spirit explained, "It has 1000 Attack Points and 1500 Defense Points."  
  
"Then why wasn't it destroyed?" Bakura asked.  
  
"It has an ability, Bakura," the Spirit continued, "When it is attacked, I may add the Defense Points of the attacking monster, the Cosmo Queen, to the Agile Marauder. Cosmo Queen has 2450 Defense Points, thus raising it to 3950. 2900 subtracted from 3950 is 1050, thus lowering your Life Points to 5750. Do you end your turn?"  
  
Sighing softly, Bakura placed one more card on the field, "No, first I will set one trap card."  
  
"Then I assume it is now my turn," the Spirit smirked, drawing, "and I will simply end it, for have nothing to do."  
  
Bakura took a deep breath, drawing a card, "I will offer Rogue Doll as a tribute, summoning the more powerful Dark Magician Girl."  
  
Rogue Doll disappeared in a white flash, the spell-caster appearing in its place. She held her staff tightly, facing the Agile Marauder angrily.  
  
"In response to Dark Magician Girl's effect activating," Bakura began, "I flip my trap card, Love and Hate.  
  
"You know this card, Spirit. You're the one who made it. It allows me to draw a random card from my deck each time a monster effect is activated. And so, I draw."  
  
As the card flipped, a figure emerged from it. It appeared to be a form of judge, wielding a scale. On one side, a red heart lay, on the other, a black heart. The scale was evenly balanced, neither side higher or lower than the other.  
  
"I now end my turn."  
  
The Spirit drew a card, shrugging, though he faced the audience more than Bakura, "I will end my turn. This appears to be a dead-lock, Bakura."  
  
Beginning his turn, Bakura added the top card on his deck to his hand. He smiled, removing three cards and placing them on the field, "I will now play Polymerization, fusing Seraphim and Flame Incarnation from my hand into the mighty Angel of the Flame!"  
  
An angel and a blazing fire appeared on the field, entering one another to form a new creature, a spirit holding a fiery sword.  
  
"It is a powerful card, indeed," the Spirit spat, "but it means nothing. My Agile Marauder can survive a blow from any of your monsters, Bakura!"  
  
"I know, Spirit, but you can't defeat my monsters, either," Bakura stated, "So, for now, I end my turn."  
  
"Then prepare yourself for the end, Ryou Bakura," the Spirit challenged, "For on my turn, I will demolish your army, and bring you one step closer to defeat!"  
  
Bakura glared at the Spirit, the Spirit glaring back. On Bakura's side of the field, he had Cosmo Queen, Dark Magician Girl, Love and Hate, and Angel of the Flame, the four cards symbolizing the Millennium Guardians. The Spirit had one monster, a mighty defense. Loathing flared between the two as Ryou Bakura awaited his opponent's move.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Whoo, another chapter after a long wait. I apologize for the time it takes. It's almost over, one of two more chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read this far...actually, thank you to everyone who has read any of this. I probably would have stopped after chapter two or three if not for all of you. 


	22. Yami no Hikari, Part 2, The End

Author's Note: This might be the last chapter. We'll see how it works out. I don't want it to be 5000 words or anything, so we'll see...  
  
~  
  
The Spirit of the Millennium Ring lifted the top card from his deck, tentatively adding it to his hand. He glanced up at the field, glaring at the three monsters and the trap card facing him: Cosmo Queen, Dark Magician Girl, Angel of the Flame, and Love and Hate. A thin, proud grin spread across his lips, curling into a malevolent smirk. He deftly removed a card from his hand, holding it apart from the others.  
  
"Ryou Bakura," the Spirit hissed, "I hold in my hand the card that will destroy you once and for all! Good-bye!"  
  
He slapped the card down, storm clouds gathering about the field. Through the rumbling of thunder, the Spirit's laugh was audible, echoing through the arena.  
  
".what?" Bakura cried, "No!"  
  
"Behold!" the Spirit cackled, "Raigeki!"  
  
A single lightning bolt struck the field, wiping out all three monsters instantly. In a moment, the storm was gone, leaving the only one monster on the field; Agile Marauder.  
  
"And now I play Harpie's Feather Duster, sending Love and Hate to the graveyard!"  
  
A shower of feathers was cast across the field. As they passed, the judge wielding the scale faded, disappearing.  
  
"So you see, Bakura," the Spirit began, "I easily defeated your most powerful monsters. If that is all you have, then I am afraid that there is little hope for you...much less, now that I play the Magic card Mirage!"  
  
Agile Marauder disappeared. Bakura blinked, staring blankly at the empty field. Before he could say anything, question this maneuver, another monster began to appear, larger than the Agile Marauder.  
  
"What is this?" Bakura asked, a massive mastodon appearing on the field.  
  
"This is the Stampeding Marauder," the Spirit explained, "It has 3200 Attack and Defense Points. Although, while it is on the field, I may only have one monster in play."  
  
"...3200 points? What level is it?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"...then tell me," Bakura continued, "What does Mirage do?"  
  
"You couldn't figure it out?" the Spirit replied, "It merely switches one monster on the field with one in my hand!  
  
"Now, then, attack, Stampeding Marauder! Inflict your damage directly to Bakura's Life Points!"  
  
The behemoth of a creature crashed into Bakura's empty field, pouring all of its power and might into the attack. It met no resistance, as Bakura had nothing to resist with.  
  
-Spirit: 7900, Bakura: 3600  
  
Bakura drew a card, sweat trickling down his forehead. His hand shook as he took a deep breath, placing a monster face-down, "I now end my turn."  
  
The Spirit drew, all eyes in the room following his every move. His eyes were cold as he placed a Magic card beneath his Marauder.  
  
"I play the Magic card Fair Meteor Crush," the Spirit declared icily, "Giving my monster the ability to inflict the difference between my monster's Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points to your Life Points!"  
  
The audience seemed to all gasp at the same time. They could only watch as the creature leapt forth, smashing through Bakura's monster, an Asura Priest, which was instantly destroyed.  
  
-Spirit: 7900, Bakura: 1600  
  
Bakura took a deep breath, lifting a card from his deck. He sighed sorrowfully, frowning. His eyes darted up, seeing the Spirit's wicked stare.  
  
"You didn't draw the card you need?" the Spirit mocked, "That is because there is no card in your deck that could save you!"  
  
"...I don't know, Spirit..." Bakura retorted, hesitating for only a moment before playing the Magic card he had drawn, "...for I play...I play Exchange!"  
  
The Spirit was shocked, but also confused. Both duelists' hands appeared visible for the other. Each one selected a card to take to their hand.  
  
"I will take Airknight Parshath," the Spirit sighed, "Though it really makes no difference. What will you take?"  
  
"...I don't know..." Bakura murmured, "...I don't even know what these cards do..."  
  
'...there's Agile Marauder...' Bakura thought, '...but that can't win me the duel...there are so many Magic cards I don't recognize...I guess I have to take my chances...'  
  
"I choose that one!" Bakura shouted, pointing at the middle card, the image of the card showing a laughing magician.  
  
"Hmm...An interesting choice..." the Spirit spat, placing the card on the field, which transferred it to Bakura.  
  
Bakura swallowed dryly, picking up the card, "...I may as well play it now..."  
  
The magician appeared, casting a bright light into the air. Soon, the light exploded and the magician was gone.  
  
"...did that do anything?" Bakura sighed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The card was Illusionist's Masterpiece, Ryou Bakura," the Spirit hissed, "It is a Magic card that switches the Life Points of each duelist with that of their opponent."  
  
"...then that means."  
  
"You have the lead," the Spirit cut him off, "But rest assured, Bakura, it will not last for long."  
  
-Spirit: 1600, Bakura: 7900  
  
"Then I will set one monster and end my turn," Bakura stated firmly.  
  
Almost angrily, the Spirit drew a card. Suddenly, without warning, he burst out into a loud, drawn-out laugh. His voice filled the arena, and Bakura recoiled in horror. After a moment, the Spirit stopped, a confident smile upon his lips.  
  
"This is it, Ryou Bakura," the Spirit declared, "For I have drawn the card that will defeat you, strong enough to render a duelist's Life Points far below 0 with a single attack!"  
  
"What is it?" Bakura whispered.  
  
"I play the Ritual Magic card Millennia!" the Spirit yelled, holding it up into the air, "By offering Stampeding Marauder as a tribute, I summon my Magician onto the field!"  
  
A robed figure became visible, hunched over. Eyes protruded from beneath the folds of its clothing. It barely seemed powerful enough to defeat a Skull Servant.  
  
"And now watch as a Millennia passes, though only upon my Magician!"  
  
The monster grew rabidly. It became middle-aged. Then an elderly man. Then it dropped to its knees, passing away. It disappeared, seemingly destroyed.  
  
"You defeated your own monsters?" Bakura asked.  
  
"No, Ryou Bakura," the Spirit answered, "For with death comes knowledge! And my monster, the Seer, has gain limitless knowledge!"  
  
A specter appeared, staring blankly at Bakura. It seemed to be of the robed monster that was on the field before. Its eyes burned with a dark force. A black flame burned, engulfing its entire body, though not damaging it at all.  
  
"This is the most powerful creature known to Duel Monsters," the Spirit cried, "This is Seer!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seer has 10000 Attack and Defense Points. It is a Dark- and Fairy-type monster. Behold as it demolishes your puny monster with a single attack!"  
  
"...10000..." Bakura echoed.  
  
The Seer outstretched a single arm, its palm facing the face-down card. A blaze of fire unleashed itself upon the card, burning the Mystical Elf within to ashes.  
  
"It is your turn, Bakura."  
  
Bakura drew, immediately setting a monster. On the Spirit's turn, it was destroyed. Bakura set another, watching as it was sent to the graveyard moments later. Another monster. Another defeat. Nothing seemed to be able to stop this monster.  
  
"Come now, Ryou Bakura," the Spirit challenged, "I thought you had placed first. What is this second-rate dueling? Is it fear?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now, now," the Spirit smirked, "My Millennium Eye tells me that you have no more monster cards in your hand."  
  
'He's right,' Bakura thought, '...All I have that could last me to next turn is Monster Reborn...but I can't waste it on a single defense...  
  
'What's in my graveyard? I have my weak monsters. There's Cosmo Queen.and Dark Magician Girl...wait! There's another!'  
  
"Spirit of the Millennium Ring," Bakura replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"  
  
The cross appeared on the field, emitting a pure, white light. Through the light came a fairy. In the fairy's right hand was a sword engulfed in fire. Unlike its opponent, the fire burned red, not black. Though, now, while facing this monster, it seemed to turn white.  
  
"One last defense, Ryou Bakura?"  
  
"No," Bakura stated, gritting his teeth, "This monster is in Attack Position."  
  
"Suicide?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then...what?"  
  
"This card has an ability, too, Spirit," Bakura explained, "Or have you forgotten?  
  
"You created it. You should know. Remember? This monster wields a sword that pierces through darkness, saving those in need."  
  
"...no..." the Spirit murmured, eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Yes," Bakura smiled, "While Angel of the Flame is on the field, all Dark monsters have 0 Attack and Defense Points, and that includes your 10000/10000 monster.  
  
"Angel of the Flame, attack and destroy Seer, winning me the duel and my life!"  
  
The monster flew forward, donning its flaming blade. It slashed down, cutting through the body of the Seer. It cut cleanly, leaving the body lying on the ground. The Angel did not move any more, the arena fading to black a moment later. The black fog in the room faded, returning it to its previous appearance.  
  
"No!" the Spirit shouted out, "It can't end! Not now! Not when I was so close!"  
  
Suddenly, he turned, running away. Ryou watched, staring blankly. He was too stunned to say anything.  
  
A moment passed. The Spirit returned, now on the balcony. He was dashing straight for Yugi Moto. The youth took a few steps back, but was too slow to stop the Spirit from grabbing the Millennium Puzzle, a red glow surrounding it.  
  
"It is mine!" the Spirit cried.  
  
Just then, he stopped. He did not move. His eyes were empty. He collapsed, sprawling out on the ground, dropping the Puzzle. The red light disappeared, leaving nothing but the Puzzle.  
  
An agonizing scream echoed through Castle Pegasus. Soon after, Richard Pegasus rose to his feet, a little dizzy. He stumbled back and forth for a few moments before anyone could rush to his aid.  
  
"Richard Pegasus," Gavin murmured.  
  
"He's back!" Yugi cheered.  
  
"Alright!" Joey grinned.  
  
"Wait...please, listen..." Pegasus coughed, shaking his head vigorously before continuing, "We must go to my uncle's sanctuary..."  
  
"Why?" Rathje asked.  
  
"...the loser of that duel was to be sent to the Shadow Realm in return for Maxmillion's soul..." Richard explained, "...my uncle would be there, if anywhere. Wasn't that where the Spirit sent him to the Shadow Realm in the first place?"  
  
Yugi thought back, remembering Croquet telling him that Pegasus was not well. That was the same day he had first met Shadi.  
  
"Yes," Yugi nodded.  
  
They ran off, meeting Bakura in the hallway. After explaining where they were going, he joined them. Richard led them, knowing his way around the castle the best, not to mention being the only one with a key to the room. They made it there within a few minutes, though they were exhausted from running.  
  
After unlocking the door, the group burst in, seeing a figure lying, hunched over a desk. He turned, staring in fascination at the group.  
  
"...Richard..." he murmured, standing. He walked over to them, pain shooting up through his legs. He fell, Joey and Tristan catching him.  
  
"...thank you..." Pegasus sighed, "...all of you...but...I fear this life will be a hollow one without my darling Cecilia..."  
  
"Pegasus," Yugi said, "Um...you returned my Grandfather's soul, and the souls of the Kaiba brothers, with your Millennium Eye, right?"  
  
"Yes," Pegasus replied, "Why?"  
  
"...then couldn't Bakura return Cecilia's soul with the Millennium Ring?" Yugi pointed out, "Isn't the soul card in your diary?"  
  
"Yes!" Pegasus smiled, "Yes! Of course!"  
  
He ran to the desk, pulling the diary out from a drawer. He handed the card to Bakura, and Richard gave Bakura his Millennium Ring.  
  
"Go for it, Bakura!" Joey grinned, giving his friend a thumbs up.  
  
"...alright..." Bakura swallowed dryly, "...but I've never done this before...it was the Spirit..."  
  
"Focus on the Ring and the card," Pegasus reassured, "Then think about Cecilia..."  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, his hands held about the Millennium Ring's sides. It started faintly, a blue glow surrounding the Ring and the card. Beads of sweat dotted Bakura's forehead, the strain excruciating. His thoughts faltered, the concept of dropping to the ground and embracing the relaxing sleep that it would promise seemed so welcoming, so soothing.  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't give in. He was so close to returning happiness to Maxmillion Pegasus, and thus righting the wrongs of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. It wouldn't be all of the wrongs, but it was a start. If he couldn't do this, then what were his chances of upholding some form of ability to control the Ring itself?  
  
Then, suddenly, he seemed to breathe. He hadn't noticed, but he was holding his breath before. He fell, landing on his back. His vision faded, all becoming black.  
  
Is this failure?  
  
~  
  
"He's coming to."  
  
"Good, get a glass of cold water."  
  
"I hope he's okay."  
  
"He should be."  
  
Bakura opened his eyes, seeing Yugi. He smiled weakly, then sadly. Tears brewed in his eyes, but he held them back. He bit his lip, turning to Pegasus.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." he murmured.  
  
Joey and Tristan were standing at the back of the room, which appeared to be a bedroom. Tea sat beside Yugi, who had his head cocked slightly to the right. Richard Pegasus stood behind his uncle, who sat next to the bed that Bakura was lying on. Rathje and Yasumi stood behind Yugi and Tea. Gavin was leaning against a wall a few feet to the right of Joey and Tristan. Mai was standing in front of Joey and Tristan, glancing at them every so often.  
  
Then another person entered the room. She seemed to glide across the room, holding a cup of water. She handed it to Bakura, smiling happily.  
  
"Thank you, Bakura," she said, "for saving me."  
  
"Cecilia?" Bakura blinked.  
  
"Yes," Maxmillion replied, "I cannot thank you enough for saving Cecilia, Bakura. If you ever need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask!"  
  
"...uh..." Bakura rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, sitting up, "...could you give us transportation home?"  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
~  
  
Rathje Kiroishen stood alone, staring at the sea. He was on the boat Maxmillion Pegasus had assigned to take them back to shore. They would then meet a limousine that would transport them to the airport. They would take a plane back to the nearest airport to Domino City.  
  
"Where are you going after this?"  
  
Rathje turned, seeing Yasumi. She smiled, standing beside him. Rathje sighed, leaning forward to rest his arm on the railing.  
  
"I don't know," Rathje murmured, "I'll be trapped in Japan. My Japanese is decent. I'd like to stay, but I don't know if I'll be able to survive...how about you?"  
  
"...I think I'll stay in Japan. Who knows, maybe I'll enroll in a school, have a good life there..."  
  
"Keep in touch."  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe that should be done anyway."  
  
Gavin stood beside Yasumi, joining them in staring at the ocean, "After all, we are the Millennium Guardians."  
  
"I thought we all ready saved the Pharaoh and all that," Yasumi sighed, "Why do we need to keep in touch?"  
  
"...I don't know..." Gavin muttered, "But the fact that we had no use for the Pharaoh's Items unnerves me. Perhaps there is a greater task for us. Perhaps the items have no abilities and are merely for show. Or maybe I'm wrong altogether."  
  
"Where are the items?" Rathje asked.  
  
"They are in your rooms on the ship."  
  
"What are the items?" Rathje continued.  
  
"You have received a staff, Rathje," Gavin answered, "Yasumi, a bracelet was sent to you. Keep in mind that I have no idea what these items are for, so do not ask."  
  
"What do you have, Gavin?" Yasumi inquired.  
  
"A sword," Gavin responded.  
  
"Why didn't Bakura get one?" Rathje sighed, "He's a Millennium Guardian, right?"  
  
"...yes..." Gavin replied, "But he has the Millennium Ring. He has his own abilities."  
  
"...that implies that we have abilities..." Rathje pointed out.  
  
"Sorry, that was unintentional."  
  
"Darn. I want abilities," Rathje grinned jokingly.  
  
~  
  
THE END  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it. Thanks to everyone. If I forgot something, tell me and I'll edit it. Otherwise, sit tight until I get the motivation to write the first chapter of the sequel. On that note, look out for the sequel! It's going to be called "Oath to the Pharaoh". Thank you to everyone, especially Gabrielle Reed! 


End file.
